PROMESAS DEL CORAZÓN
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: ¿dejarias de un lado la promesa mas grande de tU vida?, por amor...A PETICION...EPILOGO...FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien decidi que era hora de una nueva historia asi que aquí les dejo mi nueva historia.**_

_**La verdad dejar un abrebocas no es mi estilo…que penita…bien espero me apoyen, les mando un abrazote…jajajaja XD**_

_***************************************************_

_**PROMESAS DE CORAZÓN**_

_**POR: KAGOME*INU1982**_

_**Cáp. 1: compañero de trabajo**_

Llego a la tan acostumbrada escena del crimen, los policías que la custodiaban la dejaron la dejaron pasar sin ninguna clase de problemas, sabían quien era, y que departamento policíaco no la conocía.

¿Qué sucedió?-dijo colocándose un par de guantes-

Un hombre, al parecer un impacto de bala en la cabeza, no le dio oportunidad de nada, y otros mas en el pecho-dijo un policía entrando con la hermosa mujer a la escena del crimen-

¿Qué han encontrado?-dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos marrones que mostraban la jovialidad de espíritu a pesar de su empleo-

Pues no hay arma homicida. Tampoco hay señales de robo-dijo el hombre-

Un crimen pasional, lo más posible-dijo la mujer, mirando el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 33 años con la herida de bala en la cabeza, al igual que los impactos en el torso, si era lo mas seguro se había ensañado con el hombre-¿Testigos?

No los hubo el hombre llegaba siempre después de la medianoche a la casa, al parecer por el empleo los vecinos alertaron debido a los impactos de bala-dijo el hombre, mientras veía a la mujer revisar la ropa del hombre-Estaba divorciado un hijo, su ex esposa vive fuera del país, sus padres fueron avisados

Señorita Higurashi-dijo uno de los forenses entregando unas pequeñas bolsas de plástico con unos cuantos cartuchos-

Lleven el cuerpo al forense-dijo quitándose los guantes-Debemos encontrar un asesino…

*********************************************

Tienes razón Kagome debió ser un crimen pasional-dijo una joven mujer de cabellos castaños al igual que su mirada-Murió hace unas tres horas, como a las 12:30 a.m., el disparo en la cabeza hubiera sido mas que suficiente

¿Tienes las balas Sango?-dijo Kagome-

Si toma-dijo dándole un frasco con ellas-

Voy a examinarlas-dijo Kagome saliendo del cuarto-Buenas noches…

Lo mismo-dijo cubriendo el cuerpo y llevándolo a una especie de congelador, para seguir buscando más datos en la mañana, o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas-

**********************************************

¿Aun por aquí?-dijo un anciano entrando al laboratorio-deberías irte a descansar y volver en la mañana…

Ya es de mañana anciano Myoga-dijo brindándole una sonrisa para luego volver a las balas-

Lo digo en serio Kagome-dijo el anciano-Vete a descansar…trabajas demasiado…

Esta bien anciano Myoga-dijo guardando las muestras, para salir acompañada de él-

¿Cómo ves este caso?-dijo el anciano mientras salían del edificio-

Creo que hemos visto peores cosas-dijo Kagome-Pero nunca podemos subestimar nada…

Ahhh, se que encontraras al culpable siempre lo haces eres una gran detective y criminalista-y el decía la verdad no por nada se había graduado con honores de la universidad de Tokio, como detective criminalistica, era le mejor de las detectives del país, sabia como hacer bien su trabajo a sus cortos 21 años-Pero aun así debes descansar un poco del trabajo

Dígaselo a los asesinos sueltos-dijo la joven riendo-

Esta bien hija-dijo el anciano subiéndose a un auto al igual que Kagome lo hacía-Buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijo encendiendo su auto y saliendo primero del edificio-

************************************************

Se tiro en el sofá de su modesto pero acogedor apartamento, tal vez el anciano Myoga tenía razón y debía descansar, ahhh pero lo haría en otro momento no ahora. Giro un poco su cabeza para encontrase con las fotografías de su familia, en ella su hermano, su abuelo y su madre, también debía sacar tiempo para ir a verlos, regresar a Japón y ver también a sus amigos de la escuela, pero bueno por el momento tenía trabajo ahí en Londres. Además no era que se aburriera demasiado, había hecho grandes amigos en el trabajo que no eran tan solo simples compañeros, y le iba bien en lo que hacía, a parte de trabajar para el servicio secreto de Londres en la agencia del anciano Myoga era solicitada en mucho países para diferentes casos.

Bueno se vida iba bien y era lo importante.

************************************************

Empujo a la mujer desnuda a un lado, la cual se quejo un poco pero aun así no le dijo nada tan solo siguió dormitando; se levanto de la cama para buscar de su pantalón el teléfono que no paraba de sonar, quien sería el idiota para llamar a las 4:30 a.m.; juraba asesinar al que fuera…

¿Diga?-dijo con un tono molesto mientras se ponía los bóxer-

Inuyasha… ¿Por qué tan molesto, se que no te despierto?-dijo la voz amable tras el teléfono-

Bien…-dijo mas calmado-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

Supe que hace poco volviste des trabajo en el exterior-dijo el hombre-Me preguntaba si querías unirte al equipo…

Sabe que trabajo solo-dijo el parco, mientras terminaba de vestirse-

Un poco de compañerismo no hace nada-dijo el hombre-

Ya veremos anciano Myoga-dijo colgando el teléfono para salir del apartamento de la mujer-

**********************************************

Buenos días Kagome-dijo Sango entrando al laboratorio-¿Cómo vas?

Bueno días-dijo con una sonrisa-Muy bien…tengo una huella

Y tenemos a alguien-dijo Sango segura de que así era-

Llamare al oficial-dijo saliendo de la oficina para dar instrucciones-

Presiono los botones del ascensor, debía bajar un piso para hablar con un oficial que iría por el sospecho y mas probable asesino, iba distraídamente con la hoja de la información en sus manos mientras examinaba los datos, hasta que choco con alguien…

Lo lamento-dijo Kagome encontrándose con un par de orbes doradas-No te vi…

No te preocupes preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sensual al igual que normal para él-

Ehhh, permiso-dijo entrando al cubículo mientras el salía-¿Qué fue eso?

Vaya que hermosa joven, muy hermosa, pensó para el mismo, mientras iba hasta donde una joven la cual se quedo pasmada al ver a semejante hombre frente a ella.

El señor Myoga-dijo el conciente de lo que pensaba la joven-Dígale que es Inuyasha Taisho-dijo sonriéndole lo que hizo que a la joven casi se le cayera el auricular-

Me alegra que vinieras-dijo el hombre sentándose tras el escritorio-Toma asiento…

¿Y cual es la oferta?-dijo mirando la oficina del que alguna vez fue su maestro-

Ahhh, ya sabes-dijo el anciano-

Pues bien-dijo Inuyasha-no hay problema, mientras no tenga que trabajar con na…

De eso quería hablarte-dijo el anciano-

Ahhh, no eso si que no-dijo Inuyasha-Sabes que me gusta trabajar solo, no me gusta tener aficionados tras de mi y sabes por que-dijo ensombreciendo su voz…-

Esta persona es excelente en lo que hace, como tu y es muy agradable-dijo el anciano-

Odio las personas agradables-dijo Inuyasha-

Espérame un momento, enseguida vuelvo-dijo el anciano saliendo de la oficina-

Perderás el tiempo Myoga-le dijo antes de que saliera; quería irse de ahí ya, no dejaría que ese viejo lo convenciera como siempre lo hacia, esta vez no, ni porque su compañero fuera mujer y fuera igual a Miss Universo.

**************************************************

Enviare a las unidades ahora mismo-dijo el oficial dando aviso por radio a varias patrullas-

Asegúrese que no perturben demasiado al individuo no queremos que se complique más el traerlo hasta aquí-dijo Kagome-

Como diga señorita Higurashi-dijo el oficial, dando la orden-

Bueno dejo esto en sus manos-dijo para salir-Si sucede algo me busca en mi oficina

Entro al ascensor y de nuevo recordó al joven que se encontró, no lo había visto por esos lugares nunca, pero en verdad que el lindo, demasiado, casi como un…y ahora en que demonios estaba pensando ella debía volver al trabajo, se dijo mentalmente mientras salía del ascensor.

Kagome-la llamo el anciano Myoga-¿puede venir un momento conmigo hay algo que quiero avisarte

Ehhh, claro-dijo Kagome yendo a la oficina de el-

Entro al lugar seguida del anciano, y en la oficina dando la espalda a la entrada se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y largos, de ancha espalda al parecer debía practicar algún deporte o…

Inuyasha-llamo al joven que se giro-

Vaya-dijo con un tono un poco sorprendido al ver a la hermosa joven del ascensor-

¿Se conocen?-dijo el anciano, al ver la misma reacción de Kagome-

No, aun no tengo ese placer-dijo estirando una mano-Inuyasha mucho gusto…

Kagome…Kagome Higurashi-dijo recibiendo su mano, pero este la acerco un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que estas se colorearan con leve tinte rosa que no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha quien sonrió ante la reacción algo extraña para él, o al menos de esa manera tan inocente si lo era-

Pues…lo que planeo es que trabajen juntos-dijo el anciano Myoga provocando el alegato de Inuyasha-

Yo le dije que no trabajo con nadie, y menos con una mujer-dijo Inuyasha-

Oiga que tiene eso de malo-dijo Kagome, enojada,-machista

Pues, las mujeres no saben nada de esto-dijo Inuyasha-Son solo aficionadas que apenas ven sangre se desmayan

¿A quien llamas aficionada?-dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido-

¿Ves alguna otras mujer aquí?-dijo Inuyasha en un tono demasiado obvio-

Pues no se, aun trato de responder esa duda-dijo Kagome irónica-

Que insinúas-dijo Inuyasha-Que soy un…

Eso lo dices tu no yo-dijo Kagome inocente-

Argggg…No anciano ni lo sueñes yo no…

Te da miedo que sea mejor que tu-dijo Kagome en forma retadora-

Ya lo dijiste niña-dijo Inuyasha-Donde firmo…

Bien pensaba el anciano Myoga el sabía que harían el mejor equipo, solo esperaba que no se comieran a gritos antes.

***********************************************

¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sango al verla molesta-

A mi nada-dijo Kagome casi en un grito-Yo estoy demasiado bien…

Si se nota-dijo Sango-

Argggg, es que ahora tengo compañero de trabajo nuevo-dijo irónica-

Y eso es malo ¿Por qué?-dijo Sango sin ver el problema-

Es malo si tu compañero es un pedante, egocéntrico y machista-dijo Kagome furiosa-

Es bueno que tengas ayuda, así podrás descansar mas-dijo Sango-¿No crees?

Sango tenía razón tal vez podría dejarle un poco de tiempo libre, quien sabe tal vez no era tan malo; aun así seguía siendo un machista y todo lo demás.

Continuara*************************************

Espero me dejen sus mensajes…un abrazo a todos bye…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un saludito a todos, espero que les haya ido pareciendo el nuevo fic, estoy en planes de publicar un par de fics mas, que tengo adelantados un poco, solo que no hay inspiración para el nombre de ellos, bien eso lo soluciono luego, espero les agrade el nuevo capi…dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás…jajaja XD**_

_***************************************************_

_**Cáp. 2: Investigándote **_

Te felicito Kagome-dijo el anciano entrando a la oficina de esta-Otro hombre tras las rejas…

Si aunque aun así lo hizo por su hija-dijo Kagome-Ese hombre acosaba a su hija era obvio que reaccionara así…

Bueno, tal vez debió haber pensado antes de actuar-dijo el anciano-Pero y como te va con Inuyasha…

Para mi alegría no lo he visto en todo el día-dijo Kagome-

No pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto un compañero-dijo el anciano-

Un compañero no es molestia, pero ese egocéntrico y machista si es una-dijo Kagome-Y hablando de él, no viene a trabajar o aun no comienza-preguntó-

Inuyasha es así, no esperes verlo por estos lugares muy a menudo-dijo el anciano-Solo vendrá si hay trabajo…

Y como lo sabrá si no viene-dijo Kagome-

También para eso venía-dijo al anciano Myoga extendiéndole un pequeño papel-Este es su numero, en caso de que surja algo lo llamas y le dices…

¿Y como sabré a que horas llamarlo, y a cuales no?-dijo Kagome mirando el numero-

A Inuyasha lo puedes llamar a cualquier hora, ese jovencito no descansa-dijo el anciano-

¿Y como lo conoce?-pregunto curiosa por saber mas de él-

El fue un alumno mío hace algún tiempo-dijo el anciano-Y conocí algunos familiares, y otras cosas más, que no te puedo decir-dijo al saber la curiosidad de la joven detective-

Lo lamento-dijo Kagome sonrojada al ser descubierta-

Si tienes dudas sobre el, díselas tal vez confié en ti y te diga algo o mas de lo que yo se-dijo para salir de la oficina-

Se quedo mirando el pequeño papel con el numero del celular, no podía evitarlo, ese hombre era un verdadero misterio para ella y seguramente para muchas personas, pero no podía evitar tratar de saber algo es que su mirada mostraba tanto misterio y enigma, debía haber una manera de saber de él sin preguntárselo.

***********************************************

¿A que te vas a quedar?-dijo Sango terminando de arreglarse para salir-Que yo sepa no hay nada pendiente, deberías salir esta es una nadie se quedara…

No, es solo que quiero ver algunas…cosas-dijo Kagome-nada con importancia…

Esta bien-dijo Sango tomando su cartera-Adiós…

Buenas noches-dijo Kagome al ver como la castaña salía para sentarse frente la computadora de la base de datos Internacional. Abrió la carpeta de búsqueda y digito el nombre rápidamente, "Inuyasha Taisho".

Vamos…vamos rápido-se dijo a si misma, pero porque los nervios ya casi no quedaba nadie en el edificio y menos en ese piso-

Al fin la computadora personal emitió un pequeño sonido avisando que la base de datos había sido revisada ya.

Hay un caso y no avisas a tu compañero-dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, lo que hizo que ella se levantara rápidamente mientras cerraba el portátil-Vaya que nervios, y eso que eres detective-dijo con sorna-

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kagome tratando de calmarse mientras mantenía su mano puesta en la computadora-

Aquí trabajo-dijo dejando el umbral mientras miraba la computadora que la joven cerraba-¿Y que haces?

Nada solo, miraba…-dijo sin saber que inventar-…Cosas…

Así-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa imaginándose que podría ser-

Si y podrías irte-dijo señalando la puerta, mientras quitaba su mano de la computadora-

Déjame ver-dijo tomando la computadora-

Oye no-dijo Kagome tratando de salir detrás del escritorio-

¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo con la voz sombría mientras miraba a la joven con el ceño fruncido-Estas averiguando sobre mi…

No solo estaba actualizando algunas cosas de la base de datos y tope contigo por accidente-dijo Kagome esperando que se creyera esa tonta historia-

En la base de datos Internacional-dijo soltando la computadora-No soy idiota sabes

Ehhh, pues-dijo Kagome sin saber que decir-No tiene nada de malo saber algo de con quien trabajas-dijo Kagome viendo como este salía enfadado de la oficina-

Salio detrás del escritorio y miro la pantalla del computador, "No se ha encontrado ningún resultado", ¡Demonios!; miro hacia fuera y este avanzaba hacia el ascensor.

Oye, ¡Espera!-dijo Kagome tras él-Oye lo siento-dijo Kagome mientras este apretaba el botón del ascensor-Solo quería saber con quien iba a trabajar, no creo que sea para tanto…

Lo único que debes saber de mi es mi nombre-dijo Inuyasha aun enojado-No sabrás absolutamente nada mas-dijo entrando al cubículo mientras este se cerraba-

Vaya pero que gruñón es-dijo cuando la puerta se cerro, pero en verdad que estaba enfadado, y aun así no había valido la pena no había nada de él, pero tal vez era porque un detective de la talla de él como decía el anciano Myoga no podía estar en cualquier base de datos; pero ya vería como saber de él-

*********************************************

¿Te fuiste tarde anoche?-dijo Sango colocándose su delantal-

No-dijo Kagome revisando algunas carpetas-

Oye a propósito, ¿Tu nuevo compañero que?-dijo Sango-

Pues según el anciano Myoga-dijo Kagome-Cuando haya algún homicidio me dijo que lo llamara…

Ayer lo vi entrar cuando salía-dijo Sango-Creo que ya veo de que es lo que hablan tanto las mujeres de este edificio…

¿Cómo dices?-dijo Kagome-

Pues si, todas aquí comentan que es un hombre muy guapo e infinidades de cosas mas-dijo Sango-Y tal vez no se quedan cortas…pero te puedo asegurar a que no es un hombre de una sola, en fin… ¿Lo viste?

Si, vino y se fue-mintió Kagome-

Esta bien-dijo Sango dejando el tema a un lado-¿Voy a ver el cadáver del día?-dijo saliendo-

Dejo los papeles a un lado y se recostó en el sillón, en la noche no había dormido todo por su maldita curiosidad para con ese tipo.

Espero ser yo quien robe tus pensamientos-dijo entrando a la oficina-

Alzo su mirada, que hacia el ahí que no estaba molesto…

¿Y? soy el afortunado-dijo de nuevo sentándose frente al escritorio-

¿Me hablas a mi?-dijo Kagome-

Ves a alguien más-dijo de manera obvia-

Lo digo porque anoche estabas muy enfadado-dijo Kagome-

Pues hoy es un nuevo día-dijo mirándola fijamente mientras esta retiraba su vista, esos ojos la llenaban de muchas dudas-

Lo siento-dijo mirando hacía otro lado-No debí meterme en tus asuntos…

Te perdono si vienes a comer conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa que para Kagome no paso desapercibida-¿Qué dices?-dijo inclinándose mas en el escritorio-

Digo que…-dijo Kagome inclinándose hacía el de la misma manera, dejando un poco de espacio entre ambos-No tienes esa suerte-dijo alejándose de él levantándose del escritorio-

Te lo pierdes-dijo mientras esta se disponía a salir-

Creo que tu te lo pierdes Inuyasha-dijo Kagome sonriéndole para salir del lugar-

Miro por los grandes ventanales de la oficina como la chica salía hacia el ascensor, tal vez ella tenía razón.

*******************************************

¿Qué sucedió?-dijo entrando a la escena del crimen un estacionamiento-

La mujer de allá, la encontró cuando venía por su auto, el sospechoso escapo y le disparo al vigilante, ya una ambulancia se lo llevo y esta fuera de peligro-dijo leyendo unas notas-

¿El detective Taisho ya vino?-dijo Kagome colocándose los guantes-

No, no tenemos su número-dijo el oficial-

Gracias-dijo Kagome saliendo de la escena y marcando un número de su agenda del celular; era un poco cerca de la media noche pero a ella también la habían despertado-

¿Diga?-dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente-

Levántate ya-dijo Kagome-Hay trabajo

¿Dónde?-dijo colocándose los pantalones-Voy para allá…

Te vas querido-dijo la mujer desde la cama-Dame tu numero y te…

Yo te llamo-dijo saliendo de la casa-Si claro…

**********************************************

¿Qué paso?-dijo entrando al estacionamiento-

Mujer, 23 años, soltera, su nombre es Saiko Yahiro, según las fuentes trabajaba en un burdel cerca de aquí, su auto esta aquí; un impacto de bala en el pecho, murió desangrada-dijo Kagome-

Si creo que salía de trabajar, tiene varios olores en su cuerpo-dijo Inuyasha en un susurro-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kagome viéndolo de pie al lado del cuerpo-

Nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-

***********************************************

¿Queremos hablar con el dueño del lugar?-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Quién lo busca?-dijo una mujer mientras limpiaba las copas-

Pues…-dijo para acercarse a hablarle al oído a la mujer-

Síganme-dijo guiándolos a una oficina-La ultima habitación ahí lo verán…

Odio venir a estos lugares-dijo Kagome tras Inuyasha, el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa-

¡Inuyasha!-dijo una joven al salir casi desnuda de una habitación-Tiempo sin verte, quieres servicio…completo-dijo al ver a Kagome tras el-

Ehhh, no-dijo Inuyasha incomodo-Vengo por cuestiones de trabajo…

Esta bien búscame cunado quieras-dijo dándole un beso en los labios-Y tu igual-dijo acercándose a Kagome-

¡No!-dijo Inuyasha apartando a Kagome de la joven-Ella no…

¿Qué me iba hacer?-dijo Kagome viendo a la joven irse con una sonrisa-

Nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Al parecer te conocen demasiado bien por estos lugares-dijo Kagome alejándose de él para seguir caminando por el pasillo; al parecer Sango tenía demasiado razón debía ser un mujeriego, y eso no tenía que investigarlo-

Continuara*************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus sugerencias un abrazo, bye…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un gran saludo para todos…como ya murieron mis vacaciones aprovecho que no estamos haciendo nada en clase para dejarles la continuacion, espero les gute…ahhh y ya no se hasta cuando vaya a actualizar así que espero me entiendan, todo por el estudio…**_

_***************************************************_

_**Cáp. 3: Nuevo trabajo**_

Espérame aquí afuera-dijo Inuyasha entrando a la oficina-

Oye el caso es de…

Que me esperes aquí-dijo Inuyasha-No te muevas…

Argggg se supone que trabajaríamos como equipo-dijo para si misma-Si claro…-En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto el cual la miro y luego cerro-¿Y este que?

Ya esta-dijo Inuyasha caminando por el pasillo para salir del lugar-

¿Ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Kagome-¿En serio?

Vamos ya-dijo Inuyasha ya fuera del lugar-

Oye…al menos podrías decirme que averiguaste-dijo Kagome deteniéndolo-

Nada-dijo tranquilo mientras cruzaba la calle-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-estuviste ahí adentro y no averiguaste nada-

No-dijo Inuyasha parando un taxi-

Entonces a que entraste-dijo Kagome entrando con el al taxi, mientras Inuyasha daba indicaciones de llevarlos a las oficinas criminalisticas-

*************************************************

Oye no es para tanto niña-dijo siguiéndola mientras ella entraba a la morgue, donde Sango trabajaba-

¿Qué paso Kagome?-dijo Sango al verla tan alterada-

Esta enfadada porque conseguí algo para resolver el caso-dijo Inuyasha recostándose en un escritorio-

Pero tu nunca te enfadas por cosas de trabajo-dijo Sango mirando a Kagome-

No, pero es distinto si te consiguen un trabajo para hacerlo-dijo Kagome-

Tu ya has trabajado de encubierta-dijo Sango aun sin comprender la ira de su amiga-

Si, pero no en un burdel-grito Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-

No es para tanto-dijo Inuyasha-

Así, entonces ve y trabaja tú-dijo Kagome saliendo del lugar para subirse al ascensor-

Soy hombre, y por si no notaste alli todas son mujeres-dijo Inuyasha entrando con ella-

Así, se me olvidaba tu sabes mucho de esos lugares-dijo Kagome irónica-Me pregunto si estarías en uno de esos lugares cuando te llame, porque te oías acompañado…

Si hubieras aceptado salir a comer, sabrías donde estaba-dijo Inuyasha cambiando su semblante por uno más sensual-Y que estaba haciendo…

Aunque no me sorprende-dijo desviando su vista de él-Te conocían muy bien en ese lugar-dijo saliendo-

Ahhh, no estas tomando otro rumbo en esta conversación niña-dijo Inuyasha tras ella-

Ya te dije, no iré-dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido-

****************************************************

Deberías agradecerme-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en un pequeño sofá de la recamara-

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome desde el baño-

Te conseguí habitación para ti sola-dijo Inuyasha-

Ahhh, gracias-dijo Kagome irónicamente-No se que haría sin ti…

Pues si, dije que eras striper de las Vegas y bueno accedió fácilmente el señor-dijo Inuyasha mofándose-apresúrate…

No voy a salir así-dijo Kagome rápidamente-

Ya sal deja de llorar, es hora de trabajar-dijo Inuyasha inclinando su cabeza en el sofá-

Mas te vale no reírte-dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta-

Levanto su vista, para quedarse mas que atónito, sabía que esa chica era linda, pero estaba acostumbrada a verla con ropa formal y el delantal de laboratorio, jamás ni en sus mas locos sueño se imagino verla con esa pequeña, pequeñísima falda y menos con ese diminuto brassier; se dio el permiso de recorrer con su vista de arriba abajo, mirando sus larga piernas, su estrecha cintura; subió mas su vista que se detuvo en sus pechos que eran resaltados porque tenía sus manos cruzadas, debía decir que esta vez tuvo que tragar hondo, demasiado hondo. Miro su rostro que era adornado por un toque rosa, demasiado inocente para el atuendo que usaba, pero igualmente sensual.

Ya deja de mirarme-dijo Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Ehhh, lo lamento es que…-bueno esta vez no tenía palabras-Bueno sales y averiguas lo mas que puedas por esa mujer, es conocida como Catt…

Ya Inuyasha-dijo Kagome pasando de largo para abrir la puerta de salida-Se los datos de ella…

**********************************************

Bueno tenía buenos datos, sobre la chica, pero aun faltaba averiguar mucho más si querían resolver el caso rápidamente…

Disculpa-dijo una joven tras ella-

Si…-dijo Kagome mirando a la joven-

Ese hombre te quiere a ti-dijo la chica con cierto recelo-

¿Qué demonios quieres?-dijo acercándose a la mesa en que el estaba-

Si no te mando a llamar no me dices como va el caso-dijo Inuyasha bebiendo de la copa-

Pues…-dijo Kagome sentándose al lado de él-

Oye-dijo apuntando a sus piernas-

No lo haré-dijo Kagome-

Tu jefe se enfadara y créeme que no te gustara-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Esta bien-dijo Kagome a regañadientes-Al parecer esa chica estuvo por última vez con el hombre que esta allá…

Aja-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo mientras hacia algo-

Quita tu mano de mi pierna y ponme atención-dijo Kagome-

Ya cálmate…solo quería darle mas realismo a esto-dijo Inuyasha-

Tú le das más realismo y te mato-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

Oye…-dijo una chica-el hombre de allá pidió por ti, dijo señalando al mencionado momentos antes-

No ella, esta conmigo envía a otra-dijo Inuyasha-

No el la quiere a ella y es cliente muy importante-dijo la mujer tomando a Kagome de la mano y llevándosela para subir las escaleras con ella-

¡Demonios!-el sabia para que la quería, no podía permitir eso-

¡Inuyasha!-dijo la joven de la otra vez-

Ehhh, hola-dijo Inuyasha-Oye me puedes hacer un favor…

Para ti lo que quieras-dijo la joven-

*************************************************

Oiga no déjeme-dijo Kagome tratando de sacar las manos del hombre de su cuello-

Pague por ti-dijo el hombre cegado en rabia-

Usted mato a la otra joven-dijo Kagome mientras sentía que el aire se le iba-

Las mujeres como tu solo sirven para acostarse con cualquier hombre que se les cruce son una…

Déjela-dijo Inuyasha quitando al hombre con una sola mano de sobre ella-¿Estas bien?-dijo ayudándola a reponerse-

Si-dijo mientras tomaba aire-

*****************************************************

En serio lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha mientras le pasaba un café-

No te preocupes-dijo Kagome-Al menos atrapamos al hombre, aunque debo decir que es el trabajo mas corto de toda mi vida…

No creo que hayas tenidos muchos, aun eres muy joven-dijo Inuyasha sentándose al lado de ella-

Yo tampoco creo que tu los hayas tenido, también eres muy joven-dijo Kagome-

Algunas veces las apariencias engañan-dijo Inuyasha-

Porque lo habían dicho, aun hablaban del tema de la edad o era sobre el hombre de…

¡Kagome!-dijo el anciano Myoga llegando con la respiración agitada de correr-¿Estas bien?, apenas me dijeron vine corriendo…

Si, Inuyasha me ayudo-dijo Kagome-

Que susto me dieron-dijo el anciano-Bueno me diste…

Si, pero todo esta bien-dijo Kagome-Bueno yo me debo ir, Buenas noches o días-dijo mirando el reloj en la pared-

Al menos no se enfado-dijo Inuyasha viéndola subir al ascensor-

La metiste en grandes aprietos Inuyasha-dijo el anciano tomando el asiento que antes ocupaba la chica-

No planeaba estos problemas-dijo Inuyasha-Pero sabe que la cuidaba, tenía mis sentidos puestos en ella…

Ya lo creo jovencito-dijo el anciano mirándolo de reojo, el sabía que Kagome no corría peligro con él-

¿Tiene familia?-dijo con curiosidad-

Si, pero viven en Japón, en Tokio, ella se vino a Londres para estudiar su carrera y se quedo ejerciéndola-dijo el anciano-

¿Tokio?-dijo Inuyasha-

No conozco a ninguna familia Higurashi en esa ciudad-dijo Inuyasha-

Su familia no es la mas importante en ese lugar-dijo el anciano sabiendo que había atrapado la atención de él-Viven en un templo…

¿Templo?-dijo Inuyasha-No me digas que es una sacerdotisa, tengo suficiente de esas

No, no lo creo-dijo Myoga-Y si lo es debe ser por esa razón que es tan buena en lo que hace, tal vez tenga ese sexto sentido quien sabe…

Espero no lo hagas con doble intención anciano-dijo Inuyasha levantándose-Bueno me voy a casa, buenas noches…

¿Seguro que a casa?-dijo Myoga-

No molestes, y si, seguro-dijo Inuyasha, el no tenía que estar con mujeres cada cinco minutos, pero la razón era porque quería tener tiempo para pensar en la charla-

*************************************************

Vaya, pero estas bien-dijo Sango-Me sorprende que vengas a trabajar…

No fue para tanto-dijo Kagome viendo como Sango guardaba el cadáver de la mujer del caso, para que lo recogiera su familia-Ya estoy bien, además dormí como un bebe…

Yo hubiera tenido pesadillas con ese hombre-dijo Sango-

Haces autopsias, ves los peores cadáveres, y te asusta lo que me paso, eres demasiado extraña-dijo Kagome saliendo de la oficina-

Señorita tiene un llamada-dijo su secretaria cuando esta iba hacía su oficina-

Pásamela al interno-dijo entrando a la oficina-

¿Alo?-dijo contestando-Hola mamá…si todo bien…no paso nada el anciano Myoga exagera…si te iba a decir…dile al abuelo que estoy bien…esta bien hablamos en la noche; Ayy ese anciano le dijo, debía haberme consultado antes de…

¿Cómo estas?-dijo entrando de repente-

Ahh, casi me matas de un susto-dijo girándose en su silla-

Aun traumatizada-dijo en broma, sentándose-

Pues…-dijo agachando su cabeza-

Oye lo siento-dijo Inuyasha-

No, estoy mucho mejor-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Tonta, en serio me preocupe-dijo Inuyasha-

Continuara*************************************

_**Espero dejen sus mensajitos…sugerencias y demas…un abrazo…bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un saludito para todos los que miran el día de hoy el fic. Y una disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar, cosas del estudio…bien espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios…**_

_***************************************************_

_**Cáp. 4: Algo de ti**_

¿Kagome no tienes trabajo?-dijo Sango-

No…-dijo Kagome bostezando-Creo que me iré a casa temprano

Ahh, me haces un favor-dijo Sango dejando lo que hacía-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Hace unos minutos llego esto-dijo extendiéndole unos papeles-Es de Inuyasha…

¿Y?-dijo recibiéndolos-

Terminare tarde-dijo Sango-¿Puedes, por favor llevarlos?, el de la entrega dijo que era urgente y que lo entregara personalmente

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-

**********************************************

Buenas noches-dijo a un hombre en la portería-El apartamento de Inuyasha Taisho…

Ultimo piso, habitación 307-dijo el hombre mirándola extrañado-

Gracias-dijo Kagome yendo al ascensor-

Que sería eso, parecía ser una carta, vaya que le entro curiosidad por saber que sería, por que era urgente, tal vez de su familia, bueno ella no debía ver, ¡No debía ver!

Salio del ascensor, y camino por el pasillo donde encontró por fin el apartamento, donde dio dos suaves toques, era la primera vez que vería algo de él, de Inuyasha y no sabía porque su corazón latía tan rápido.

¿Si?-dijo la voz femenina-

Ehhh, creo que me equivoque-dijo al mirar a la mujer con una camiseta sobre nada al parecer-¿Aquí no vive Inuyasha verdad?

Si, pasa-dijo la mujer dejándola entrar-Querido…

Inuyasha vivía con una mujer, y al parecer había llegado en el momento después de…si era obvio en la sala había varias prendas…Ayy, no tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el la viera, debía ¡Correr!

Totoussai, te dije que vinieras mañana para arreglar… ¡Kagome!-dijo estrepitosamente mientras buscaba su pantalón y se lo ponía-¿Qué haces aquí?...

Querido…voy al baño a ducharme te espero-dijo abrazándolo desde atrás-

¡No!, tú debes irte ya-dijo tomando la ropa de la mujer y llevándola al baño-Vístete y ve a tu casa de seguro deben estar preocupados…

Kagome…dame cinco minutos-dijo yendo de nuevo al baño para salir con la mujer a la cual saco de la casa-¡Párate de ahí!-dijo levantándola del sofá-NO te sientes ahí Kagome-dijo tratando de recoger la ropa y lanzándola a una habitación-

Lamento haber venido en tan mal momento-dijo Kagome-Dejo este sobre que te llevaron a la oficina y me voy…

No espera-dijo Inuyasha-No pienses mal…Quieres tomar algo…

No estoy bien-dijo Kagome-

Y porque viniste-dijo Inuyasha-Ya ella se fue puedes decirme…

¿Por qué echaste a tu novia?-dijo Kagome mirándolo con reproche, no quería decir nada pero la lengua pudo mas-

No ella no es mi novia, yo no tengo novia-dijo Inuyasha rápidamente-

Te acuestas con cualquiera-dijo Kagome-Ahh, que tonta vives en burdeles es obvio que…

Oye, oye no me reproches-dijo Inuyasha-Es mi vida y yo veré con quien…Un momento-dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente-¿Por qué me reprochas?...acaso

No se que estés pensando-dijo Kagome dando pasos atrás mientras el avanzaba hacía ella dejándola con la mesa de centro tras ella-

Pues que tal vez, no se…estas celosa-dijo Inuyasha haciendo que ella se sentara en la mesa mientras el se inclinaba casi sobre ella-

Oye ¿Qué haces?-dijo sonrojada, sin atreverse a separarlo pues tenía el torso desnudo y no quería poner sus manos ahí… ¿o si?-

Tu no debes estar celosa-dijo Inuyasha-Todas ellas deben estar celosas de ti, no hay nadie que me importe mas que tu…-dijo acercándose a sus labios los cuales había deseado probar desde un largo tiempo-

Ehhh…Yo vine a traerte esto-dijo levantándose y dejándoselo en las manos-Y ya lo hice así que me voy, adiós…-dijo saliendo de la casa-

Vaya que escurridiza por un momento pensó que se daría el gusto de tenerla, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué el quería besarla?, era cierto que era demasiado bonita pero…; y además por que le había avergonzado que lo viera con otra mujer, ahora que meditaba, lo mismo había sucedido semanas antes en el burdel ese y desde hace dos semanas a excepción de hoy no había estado con ninguna mujer y eso ya era un record para él, ¿Y todo por que?, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, eso si que era demasiado extraño, muy raro para él, ¿Qué pasaría?

**************************************************

Subió a su auto rápidamente, por suerte ahora lo tenía, no fuera que el bajara y…bueno eso ya era muy de telenovela; se miro en el espejo retrovisor, sus mejillas ardían y ya veía la razón, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese tipo?, acaso la iba a besar sin importarle que momentos antes se había acostado con otra.

Ahora sabía algo de él, y no era muy bueno, aparte de machista y egocéntrico era un mujeriego, y eso le molestaba demasiado.

**************************************************

Gracias por el favor de anoche-dijo Sango-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba un café con su amiga-

Lo de Inuyasha-dijo Sango viendo a su amiga-

Así, no hay problema-dijo Kagome recordando lo que la tenía casi en un estado de zombi, es que no podía dejar lo sucedido a un lado-

¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Sango-

Nada…-dijo Kagome-Creo que no descanse bien, me iré a casa…

Camino por el pasillo hasta que dio con la oficina del señor Myoga el cual hablaba con Inuyasha y al parecer este estaba algo alterado, se acerco a la puerta para oír un poco, miro a todos lados y no había nadie, excelente.

Entonces piensas dejarnos-pregunto paciente el anciano Myoga-

Ya se lo había dicho, y además usted sabe mejor que nadie que no podría quedarme mucho tiempo-dijo Inuyasha-

Lo se, pero… ¿Por qué avisaste?-dijo el anciano-Nunca lo haces, siempre sales y te vas sin mas…

Pues…pensé que sería bueno que lo supiera y consiguiera otro compañero para esa niña-dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome no necesita compañeros-dijo el anciano-

¿Y yo si?-dijo Inuyasha enojado-

No, necesitas algo mas-dijo el anciano-

Como sea solo vine a avisar-dijo Inuyasha sentándose-

¿Y esta vez que sucedió?-dijo Myoga-Pistas de tu eterno caso

Al parecer si-dijo Inuyasha-

Deberías olvidarlo-dijo Myoga-Eso fue hace mucho, esa joven debe estar descansando en paz, deberías dejar de culparte por lo sucedido…tu no la mataste…

"No la mataste", había escuchado bien, Inuyasha había matado a alguien, pero el anciano Myoga dijo que había sido un accidente de hace mucho, y era una ella y…

Entonces ya esta decidido, te vas-dijo Myoga-¿Esta vez volverás o la tercera es la vencida y no regresaras?

Tal vez no regrese-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia la puerta-Tal vez sea hora de cumplir esa promesa, hora de morir…

¿Morir?, Inuyasha iba a morir o se iba ir o las dos, demonios no entendía nada, en ese momento sintió que la puerta iba hacer abierta así que corrió y se escondió en un pasillo sin salida, demonios ella espiando como una chiquilla y corriendo como tal.

Lo sintió pasar de largo, así que suspiro de alivio, no la había visto, al menos esta vez…

¿Te gusta espiar?-dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza-

Y a ti asustarme-dijo reponiéndose del susto-¿Y que estas diciendo?

Pues me refiero a la chica detrás de la puerta-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…yo-dijo riendo, no sabia que inventar-

No es bueno que…

¿Te vas?-dijo Kagome sin importar como la tenía el ahora casi acorralada-

Finalmente descansaras de mí-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

¿Es cierto?-dijo Kagome-

Si-dijo este cambiando su rostro por uno mas serio-Pero al fin y al cabo es normal, no me quedo mucho tiempo en un lugar…

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome-

Tengo asuntos pendientes hace mucho tiempo-dijo Inuyasha-Y ahora creo que es hora de saldarlos…

A costa de tu vida-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, estos que por primera vez le daban el frente sin ningún rastro de arrogancia, lo que mostraba sus ojos dorados era tristeza, pero ¿Por qué?-

Mi vida no tiene importancia-dijo Inuyasha sin apartar su vista de sus ojos castaños tan brillantes y llenos de emociones a diferencia de…no Kagome no era…-

Claro que la tiene-dijo Kagome-Si la tiene…

¿Te importa si vivo?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola extrañado-

Me importa cualquier…

No, ¿Te importa si yo vivo o muero?-dijo Inuyasha-Dime…

Si…no quiero que mueras-dijo Kagome quedándose cada vez mas perdida en su mirada-

¿Y que me vaya?-dijo Inuyasha-

No, no te vayas-dijo Kagome-

Inuyasha sonrió, pero esta vez la arrogancia estaba fuera de él, era una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa que un su vida llego a mostrar; no supo porque estaba nervioso, pero aun así se acerco a ella, y poso sus labios en los tiernos de ella.

No supo como describir esa sensación, una diferente y extraña, la cual jamás sintió en su vida, aun así no se separo de él, era un beso suave, lento cargado de sentimiento, el cual no supo definir. El la tomo suavemente de las manos obligándola a abrazarlo por el cuello, para luego acercarla lentamente de la cintura.

Era un beso demasiado extraño para él, uno jamás dado como ese uno en un millón, nunca llego a sentir las extrañas cosquillas que ahora sentía o nunca tan despiertas, ese latir de su corazón tan desesperado, y las ansias de proteger y abrazar a esa mujer, nunca dejar sus labios y beber de ellos hasta que se extingan, se sentía Grenouille con su perfume sagrado; quería que el tiempo se detuviera y el aire no se agotara pero este rápidamente se fue, así que sin mas se separo de ella.

Tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré, si me necesitas tan solo llámame-dijo con su frente apoyada en la de ella, mientras esta arrugaba su camisa-

¿Cómo?-dijo Kagome-

Tu sabrás como hacerlo-dijo acariciando sus cabellos-No voy a morir no ahora, no después de esto…Lo prometo-dijo dándola un beso y dejándola en el pasillo, mas confundida que nunca-

Pero que había que había sucedido se había besado con el egocéntrico, machista y mujeriego; pero no esta vez no era el era otra persona, era alguien que guardaba algo, un secreto muy grande, algo que al parecer lo mantenía triste. Poso sus dedos en sus labios aun húmedos por sus besos, por sus labios tan posesivos, no era que hubiera dado muchos besos en su vida, pero este no se comparaba con ninguno que hubiera recibido, quería volver a estar así de esa forma con Inuyasha. Ahora el se iba pero tenía algo mas de él, la promesa de que regresaría, y como sello un beso…

Continuara*************************************

_**Espero dejen sus mensajitos…sugerencias y demás…un abrazo…bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos…lamento en serio mucho…haberme tardado tanto…se que lo estoy haciendo…pero pido comprensión lo que sucede es que he estado ocupada con el estudio…pero no se preocupen este año termino…ehhhhhhh jajajajajaja XD. En fin lo lamento…pero debo dejar de copiar y dejar la continuación…asi que ahí tienen disfruten**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 5: Ocupas mi mente**_

Tardaste mas de lo usual-dijo un hombre de fríos ojos dorados-Te esperaba ayer mismo en la noche…

Había cosas que hacer-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Mujeres?-dijo el hombre-

¿Qué dices?-dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

Ayy, hermanito no aprendes con la primera-dijo irónico-

No se de que hablas Sesshomaru-dijo Inuyasha-

Tienes la misma cara o peor que hace años-dijo Sesshomaru-Deja de meterte con mujeres, o al menos no te involucres mucho

¿Por qué te importa?-dijo Inuyasha-

De nuevo aparece ese hombre, sucede lo mismo, y otros cien años con una nueva venganza más en la lista-dijo Sesshomaru relatando-

No es nada-dijo Inuyasha-Ya estas alucinando…mejor dime que encontraste…

Pues te tengo buenas noticias-dijo Sesshomaru-Al parecer no debemos buscarlo, pues el nos busca también…

Entonces donde esta-dijo Inuyasha sin entender-

No lo se-dijo Sesshomaru-Pero no puedes arriesgarte, ni arriesgarme a que nos encuentre primero, y según averigüe ya esta aquí en Londres-dijo el hombre-Debemos irnos del país…

No me gusta escapar-dijo Inuyasha-

No escapamos, nos prevenimos-dijo Sesshomaru-Sabes que tenemos que estar un paso delante de él, debemos irnos a otro y así podremos localizarlo, con ayuda de ese amigo tuyo…

¿Esa es tu idea?, aun así es escapar-dijo Inuyasha-

No, fue idea de tu amigo-dijo Sesshomaru-Dice que es lo mejor

Esta guerra se ha expandido por demasiados años-dijo Inuyasha-Creo que es hora de hacerlo a mi manera…

Ambos nos arriesgamos demasiado Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru-Soy yo, o tu no quieres irte de este país, que sucedió esta vez

No se de que hablas-dijo Inuyasha-Tu solo eres un cobarde que quiere huir, cuanto mas, otros cien años más, déjame hacer la cuenta cuantos serian-dijo irónico-

Esto lo hacemos por nuestra padre, o al menos por eso lo hago yo, tu por otra parte…

Debemos vengar la muerte de nuestro padre-dijo Inuyasha-

Lo se-dijo Sesshomaru en su mismo tono-Solo que ya lo hubiéramos hecho, pero tienes un caprichito y la nueva venganza en la lista es…

Demonios, no quería admitirlo pero el tenía razón, pero que podía el hacer al corazón no se manda.

Llamare a Miroku-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Aunque su hermano lo negara, el sabía bien en que se estaba metiendo, y eso les causaría muchos problemas.

**************************************************

Lo que te digo es serio Inuyasha-dijo un joven de ojos azules sentado en la barra de un bar con Inuyasha-No es el hecho de ser cobarde…

Miroku, debes encontrar a ese hombre, sin necesidad de irnos del país-dijo Inuyasha bebiendo un trago-

¿Quién es?-dijo Miroku-

¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Por quien estas así?-dijo Miroku-

Tu también con lo mismo-dijo Inuyasha-No es nada…

¿Y nadie?-dijo Miroku-Por favor te conozco

Argggg, no, tu solo concéntrate en el tema que es-dijo Inuyasha-Mira…porque no tratamos de que el piense que salimos del país y así podríamos…

Es una gran idea-dijo Miroku-Tomara tiempo…pero lo podré hacer…; solo hasta que te diga puedes volver a tu trabajo y con…

Ya-dijo Inuyasha-¿Cuánto tardara eso?

A más tardar dos semanas-dijo Miroku-

Pues que sea temprano-dijo Inuyasha-

Si que te urge regresar rápido-dijo Miroku-No te preocupes, ya sabré que hacer…

**********************************************

No Sango estoy algo cansada-dijo por el teléfono-No puedo ir…pásala bien…adiós-dijo Kagome colgando-

Se recostó en el sofá y miro las imágenes que el televisor ahora pasaba, a las cuales no les presto la mas mínima atención, aun su cabeza, sus labios guardaban el recuerdo de el beso en la mañana; cuando había ido a dejar la carta casi sucede, pero su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, y esta vez no, era tan distinta a las miradas de Inuyasha, era una mirada tan apasionada, tan llena de tristeza, tan melancólica, era como un aquelarre lleno de sentimientos, tan difícil que no podía descifrar que quería transmitirle, aun así su corazón y su mente no dejaban de lado lo sucedido, no dejaban de lado la promesa que le había dicho, el regresaría ¿por ella?, no lo sabía, pero quería que estuviera ahí, así fuera para pelear como siempre y…

Kagome… ¿En que piensas?-se dijo así misma-Tu y el no son nada, no debes pensar sobre el como una persona tan cercana…

Pero que hacía si su corazón así lo sentía.

************************************************

Llego al lejano departamento de su hermano y entro a la habitación que ocupaba él, se tiro en la cama boca abajo, si que tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, pero no podía todo por el simple hecho que tenía a esa niña en su cabeza, era así de simple, él Inuyasha Taisho no podía pensar porque una chiquilla molesta, chillona y muy hermosa ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Kagome…-la llamo mientras dormitaba-

***********************************************

Oye en serio me pregunto en que planeta estas Kagome-dijo Sango en la oficina de Kagome que solo miraba vagamente-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kagome-

¿Estas enamorada?-bromeó Sango-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome levantándose de un grito-

Ya es una broma-dijo Sango, la verdad desde ese chico no conocía a nadie mas en la vida de Kagome, o al menos no en la de Londres-Es que estas como en la luna o quien sabe donde…

No es que…creo que me aburro sin nada que hacer-dijo Kagome-

Pues dile al anciano Myoga que te pase el siguiente que aparezca, que Inuyasha este de "vacaciones", no quiere decir que tu también-dijo Sango-

El insiste en que debo esperar un momento-dijo Kagome-Cree que estoy traumatizada con lo del hombre en el burdel…

¿Y no lo estas?-dijo Sango-

No-dijo Kagome-No fue para tanto, ya pasó…

Entonces, toma vacaciones también-sugirió-

No es mala idea-dijo Kagome-

Si, ve a visitar a tu familia-dijo Sango-

Tienes razón, hablare con el anciano Myoga-dijo Kagome-

***************************************************

Vaya que dormiste el día de hoy-dijo Sesshomaru en el comedor ofreciéndole comida a Inuyasha-

Estaba algo cansado-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Hablaste con Miroku?-dijo Sesshomaru-

Si-dijo cogiendo un tazón con cereal-

¿Y?-dijo su hermano-

Pues el le va hacer creer al hombre que salimos del país-dijo Inuyasha-Así estaremos como tu dices, un paso adelante

Vaya tu amigo es muy inteligente-dijo Sesshomaru-

Fue mi idea-dijo Inuyasha orgulloso, no le daría el crédito a él-

Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas-dijo Sesshomaru-Hay un alguien que te impide irte…

Ya basta con tus…

Solo, si te importa tanto-dijo Sesshomaru colocando los platos en el lavaplatos-No la pongas en peligro, no quiero más problemas…

Iba reprocharle algo pero su hermano tenía razón, no podía volver a suceder lo mismo, tal vez esta vez no podría sobrellevarlo o moriría en el intento; el no podía ponerla en peligro no esta vez, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

*********************************************

Anciano Myoga-dijo Kagome entrando a la oficina-

Oh, Kagome ahora que te veo-dijo el anciano-Hay un nuevo caso en…

Inuyasha volvió-dijo Kagome-

No-dijo el anciano-La verdad tal vez no vuelva…; como te decía se robaron algunas reliquias del museo nacional haya te explicaran con detalle…

Esta bien anciano Myoga-dijo para salir de la oficina-

Quien sabe Kagome, tal vez vuelva-dijo el anciano-Tal vez tenga una razón…

************************************************

¿Qué encontraste hija?-dijo el anciano al verla entrar ya tarde en su oficina-

Pues estamos investigando, acabo de llevar las muestras al laboratorio, pero creo que tomara tiempo fue un robo muy limpio-dijo Kagome sentándose algo agotada-

¿Y?-dijo el anciano posando su mirada en ella que estaba recostada en el escritorio-

Nada mas-dijo Kagome-Hasta el momento no puedo…

¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-dijo el anciano-Anda hazlo…

-Kagome lo miro impresionada, al parecer la edad daba sabiduría-Pues… ¿Desde cuando conoce ha Inuyasha?-pregunto con curiosidad-

Fue mi alumno-dijo el anciano-Era de mis mejores alumnos, sabía que llegaría lejos…

¿Tiene familia?...-dijo Kagome-

Inuyasha tiene muy poca familia, sus padres fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo, y de vez en cuando se ve con su hermano-dijo el anciano-

Y... ¿Amigos? o…-dijo Kagome algo sonrojada-

Inuyasha tiene muy pocos amigos, la verdad no le gusta relacionarse mucho con las personas, por eso se traslada tanto de país-dijo el anciano-

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome-

Inuyasha es una persona que envuelve muchos misterios-dijo el anciano-Tantos que apenas sabes algunos no quieres saber más

¿Usted los sabe?-dijo Kagome-Todo lo que el esconde…

No…-dijo el anciano-Inuyasha no es una persona que se abra fácilmente con otra, si es que lo hace, el no confía mucho en las personas ni siquiera en su hermano…

Si, su mirada es extraña-dijo Kagome mirando los papeles sobre el escritorio-Algunas veces se muestra melancólica, altanera, es demasiado contradictoria…

Eso tal vez son los años y las consecuencias-dijo el anciano Myoga-

Ya lo creo-dijo Kagome-

Pero sabes, se que existió alguien a la cual se abrió totalmente-dijo Myoga atrapando la atención de Kagome-

¿A la cual?, una mujer-dijo Kagome-

Así es, no se mucho al respecto, su nombre era Kikyo, se que fue asesinada y sufrió demasiado por eso-dijo Myoga levantándose de su asiento-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, hay que encontrar esas reliquias robadas…

Esta bien-dijo Kagome haciendo lo mismo-Yo me voy, buenas noches…

Ahhh, Kagome, no Inuyasha no tiene novia-dijo Myoga con una sonrisa, al verla salir sin siquiera voltear-

*****************************************

Entonces tal vez a eso se debía su nostalgia, pensaba Kagome frente al computador; Kikyo era el nombre de la mujer, pero donde había escuchado ese nombre, tal vez en un caso que manejo o una noticia que vio, pero no había nada en la Internet, nada de una asesinato a una mujer con ese nombre, ni en la base de datos del departamento de Investigaciones… entonces porque se le hacía tan conocido.

Donde demonios escuche ese nombre-se dijo así misma-Y quien eras para enamorar a Inuyasha…Inuyasha…

***************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…como también espero sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias…ahh y tratare de no tardarme en actualizar…bye…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos…por aquí igualmente pase a actualizar, no puedo escribir mucho porque o sino me quedo pegada escribiendo, así que sin mas espero les guste…**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 6: Extraños regresos**_

Es un caso complicado y muy bien planeado Kagome-dijo Sango revisando algunos datos en la computadora-

Lo se-dijo Kagome-No hay sospechosos, es como si el hombre hubiera estado al pendiente de la seguridad…

El hombre de seguridad-dijo Sango-

No…-dijo Kagome-El hombre ni siquiera tiene coartada… ¿Lo que debemos preguntarnos es quien tendría motivos para robar esas reliquias?

¿Qué son?-dijo Sango intrigada mirando las figuras proyectadas en la pantalla-

Pues al parecer pertenecieron a diversos templos hace demasiados años-dijo Kagome-Y según se dice guardan como dones o no se que cosas

¿Poderes?-dijo Sango-

Tal vez-dijo Kagome-No se como decírtelo, por ejemplo esta representa la sabiduría-dijo Kagome señalando una especie de huevo con algunos escritos-Y si la tienes, es como decir que conocerás todo…

¿Y es cierto?-dijo Sango-

Son leyendas-dijo Kagome-No lo creo…

¿Y como sabias eso?-dijo Sango-

Mi familia tiene un templo en Japón-dijo Kagome-Debes aprender algo…Y algunas cosas me las dijeron en el museo

Eso lo explica-dijo Sango-

Oye…-dijo Kagome haciéndose la ofendida-

**************************************************

¡Sango!-dijo entrando en el laboratorio-Ya tienes las…

Kagome, tiempo sin verte-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al quedarse hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven que con el tiempo no se opacaba-

Que…que haces…

Kagome…Oh ya se conocieron-dijo el anciano Myoga-El es…

Kouga-dijo Kagome mirando al joven-

Ahhh, pues como las reliquias que se perdieron eran de Japón ellos quieren saber como va el proceso de investigación al igual que hacer parte de el, así que enviaron a Kouga el…

Anciano Myoga-dijo el joven de ojos azules-Kagome y yo ya nos conocemos…

Oh…entonces los dejo trabajar-dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes y saliendo-

¿Cómo has estado Kagome?-dijo acercándose a la joven para besar su mejilla-

Ehhh bien gracias-dijo Kagome-Y…por lo que veo ya viste las pruebas recolectadas-dijo acercándose a la mesa-

Si, y la verdad jamás había visto un robo mas limpio-dijo el joven-Así que ahora eres la mas importante investigadora en Londres…

Ehhh, no solo…-bueno la verdad no sabía que decir-

No seas modesta-dijo Kouga-

Yo voy donde Sango y vengo en un momento-dijo Kagome saliendo del laboratorio-

***********************************************

Bueno ayuda extra no te debe molestar-dijo Sango-Además es un caso difícil…y como Inuyasha esta quien sabe donde ahora

El yo tuvimos algo-dijo Kagome de repente-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Sango atónita-

Si, Kouga y yo fuimos novios, trabajábamos en el mismo departamento de policías, y bueno lo demás es historia-dijo Kagome-

¿Lo amas?-dijo Sango-

¡No!-dijo Kagome-No, es solo que es un poco incomodo…además fui yo quien termino con él…

¿Lo tomo muy mal?-dijo Sango-

Pues…solo me dijo que siempre me amaría-dijo Kagome-

Bueno tal vez se le pasó, tal vez lo dijo por la tristeza…que se yo-dijo Sango-

Eso espero-dijo Kagome-

***********************************************

Y… ¿Nadie lo había intentado antes?-dijo sentado revisando unas fotografías-

Pues según el gerente del museo, no-dijo Kagome-O al menos no en la sección en que hubo el robo…

¿Por qué querrían unas reliquias tan antiguas si no la pueden vender?-dijo Kouga posando una mano en su barbilla-

Pues estuve investigando y tal vez sea para traficarlas, hay coleccionistas que compran estas estatuillas-dijo Kagome-Aun así es algo demasiado raro…Lo único que queda es la leyenda

Pues solo un loco la creería-dijo Kouga-

Quien sabe-dijo Kagome-Nunca se sabe que pueda haber en este mundo-dijo sorprendiéndose mucho de sus palabras, a decir verdad no creía mucho en esas leyendas a pesar de vivir en un templo donde las leyendas son tan comunes-

Y dime… ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-dijo Kouga corriendo su silla a la de ella que tan solo revisaba unos documentos-

Bien, mucho trabajo nada interesante-dijo Kagome-

Y ¿Nadie interesante?-dijo Kouga-

¿Qué dices?-dijo alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la azul de él demasiado cerca-

Pues si…tienes novio-dijo Kouga posando una mano en su mejilla-

Ehhh, no-dijo apartándose un poco de él, pero como su silla estaba contra la pared no podía quitarse-

Me alegra-dijo acercándose para posar sus labios en ella-

Argggg, debía pensar, no podía dejarse besar por Kouga, no podía que hacía decirle, detenerlo, irse ¿Pero como?, demonios no quería besarlo, no quería que el recuerdo del beso con…

¡Inuyasha!-dijo al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta, lo que hizo que Kouga al fin se apartara-¡Te extrañe!-dijo abrazándolo para sorpresa de él-

El que ella lo abrazara había hecho apartar su enojo, pero aun así quedaban vestigios del, rodeo sus brazos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él, demasiado posesivo, y luego miro a Kouga con el ceño fruncido, la maldita presencia de ese hombre le desagradaba y al parecer para el tampoco era muy grata, lo sabia, lo veía, lo escuchaba, lo olía, y este sin mas paso a su lado y salio del lugar.

¿Qué rápido me cambias?-dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se separara de él-

No Kouga y yo…

Ahora tienes nuevo compañero de trabajo-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en una silla mientras Kagome lo miraba desde la puerta-Ahh de seguro fue el anciano Myoga…

Que no estaba enfadado por que estaba con otro chico sino por que habían ocupado su puesto, que ahora no…

¿Qué tengo en la cara un mono o algo?-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

¡Inuyasha!-dijo el anciano Myoga-En cuanto me dijeron que habías llegado me vine para acá, y yo que pensé que no volverías-dijo-Pero ya entendí las razones…

Son las equivocadas viejo-dijo Inuyasha-Vine porque sin mi no pueden resolver este caso

Estamos muy bien-dijo Kagome hablando al fin-

¿En serio?-dijo acercándose a ella-Y yo que creí oír que me extrañabas-dijo Inuyasha arrogante-

Pues…eso fue-dijo Kagome nerviosa-

Bueno chicos, mañana continuamos trabajando vayan a descansar

Que bien vengo a trabajar y me mandan a mi casa-dijo Inuyasha pasando sus manos tras su cabeza-

Puedes ir a buscar una chica y seguir trabajando-dijo Kagome después del que el anciano Myoga se había ido-Debe irte muy bien en eso…-dijo recogiendo unos papeles dándole la espalda a este-

Te le apuntas-dijo Inuyasha dejándola atrapada en el escritorio-

Pues…creo que no-dijo Kagome-Pero hoy no traje auto así que tú me llevas

Si no me queda de otra-dijo subiendo la voz pues esta ya salía de la oficina-

Te veo en el parqueadero-dijo Kagome caminando hacía el ascensor-

También te extrañe Kagome-dijo cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron con ella adentro-

*************************************************

Así que un robo-dijo Inuyasha conduciendo por las solitarias calles-

Si unas reliquias japonesas muy importantes-dijo Kagome-

Y ese sujeto esta aquí para reemplazarme, vaya el viejo esta vez no tardo-dijo Inuyasha riendo-

No, es enviado de Japón para mantener al tanto de la investigación-dijo Kagome-

Y lo conoces-dijo Inuyasha-Por lo que vi, a menos que tu…

Si lo conozco-dijo antes de que el dijera algo que los pusiera a discutir-En lo poco que estudie y trabaje en Japón

Y el esta enamorado de ti-afirmo-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kagome-

Se le nota tenia cara de borrego a medio morir y en cuanto te vio abrazándome tenía cara de verdugo-dijo Inuyasha-

Ehhh, si sobre eso-dijo Kagome jugueteando con sus dedos-

No te preocupes-dijo Inuyasha-No tienes que disculparte… ¿Es por aquí?-dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tema-

Si el edificio de ahí-dijo señalando uno de varios pisos, dijo mientras Inuyasha se estacionaba-Gracias por traerme…

Ahhh, no es nada-dijo Inuyasha bajándose del auto junto con ella-

¿Quieres tomar algo?-dijo Kagome cruzando la calle con él-

Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha-

**********************************************

No es algo grande para ti sola-dijo Inuyasha sentado en el sofá-

Ehhh, si, pero cuando mi familia viene no se ve tan grande-dijo Kagome trayendo dos tazas de café-

¿Familia?, Viven en Japón supongo-dijo Inuyasha recibiendo el café-

Si, después de graduarme y dejar un trabajo menor decidí venir al exterior y probar suerte-dijo Kagome-

Y te fue bien-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, creo que si-dijo Kagome-

Y tu familia es…

Son tan solo mi madre, mi hermano Sota y el abuelo-dijo Kagome-Viven en Tokio en un templo…

¿Templo?...eres sacerdotisa o algo así-dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido-

Se supone que debo serlo-dijo Kagome-Mi madre dice que todas las mujeres de mi familia lo son, yo la verdad lo dudo, por que no siento esas extrañas cosas que sienten las sacerdotisas

Entonces…no lo eres-dijo Inuyasha-

No lo se mi madre dice que ese "Sexto sentido" es el que me ayuda en esto de las investigaciones, quien sabe-dijo Kagome-

Entonces si viviste en un templo debes conocer muchas leyendas-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, mi abuelo es fanático de llenarme la cabeza a mí y Sota con esas historias, de niña siempre las oía-dijo Kagome-Especialmente de la época feudal, el Sengoku creo que es el nombre

Si ese es-dijo Inuyasha-

Oye… ¿Y solucionaste tu problema?-dijo Kagome-

Eso…pues por el momento esta controlado-dijo Inuyasha-¿Tienes algo con ese hombre?-No supo porque lo pregunto pero quería hacerlo-

Con…Kouga, no-dijo Kagome mirándolo contrariada-

Ya veo-dijo con ceño fruncido-Debo irme, adiós-dijo saliendo del departamento enfadado-

Y ella que había hecho, había dicho tan solo la verdad, el pregunto si eran algo, no si fueron, vaya que se había puesto extraño.

**********************************************

No tienen nada-dijo Inuyasha subiendo al auto-Y yo soy idiota, Argggg Inuyasha, ya deja de pensar en ella, que este con ese idiota es lo mejor-Si era lo mejor y el debía convencerse de eso ya-

***************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…como también espero sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias…ahh y tratare de no tardarme en actualizar…bye…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos…bien por aquí también actualizando…ah y un avisito puede que me demore en actualizar, cosas del estudio, o puede que no, ¿Quién sabe?...bien espero disfruten este capitulo…**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 7: Conflicto de grupo**_

Tal vez un coleccionista que crea en la leyenda de esas reliquias-dijo Kouga-Un loco…

Esas cosas no tienen poderes-dijo Inuyasha refutando todas sus palabras-Son como los dioses griegos un trozo de mármol, oro, plata cosas así-dijo riendo-

Bueno un coleccionista, que cree en la leyenda-dijo Kouga enojada de que saliera con algo para objetarlo-

Si fuera un coleccionista, sabría que es falsa la leyenda-dijo Inuyasha-

Bueno tan solo un principiante-dijo Kouga-

No, muy tonto para poder hacer un robo tan perfecto-dijo doblando unas hojas de papel y haciendo unas cuantas figuritas, mientras buscaba unos ángulos para acomodar la figura-

¡Podrías dejar de jugar y concentrarte!-dijo Kouga levantándose de su asiento-

Mira una rana-dijo Inuyasha-

Esto debe ser un juego-dijo Kouga exasperado con su actitud-

No…es origami-dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome dile que ayude por favor-dijo Kouga viendo a la chica tan solo mirar al exasperado Kouga y al tranquilo Inuyasha-

Eso hago-dijo Inuyasha-Mostrándote lo estupidas que son tus conjeturas

Te juro que…

¡Ya chicos!-dijo Kagome deteniendo a Kouga, mientras Inuyasha tan solo reía-Inuyasha… ¿Qué crees tu?

Pues…un coleccionista no podría tenerlas pues querría exhibirlas y no podría-dijo Inuyasha-El mercado negro no recibe esa clase de cosas, el único que se beneficia con esta perdida, es el museo-dijo Inuyasha-Pues ellos culpan al equipo de vigilancia, y por esto la compañía deberá pagar el seguro y el museo recibiría mucho dinero…

Eso puede ser-dijo Kagome-

Pero debe haber un cabecilla, genio-dijo Kouga-No todos deben estar involucrados, además cuando tengan el dinero que harán decir que aparecieron por arte de magia

No-dijo Kagome-Eso puede ser fácil, decir que pidieron una recompensa o que un detective especializado las hallo, y así no pedirían reembolso del seguro…

Ves-dijo Inuyasha a Kouga-La verdad no hay que ser un genio

Eres un maldito…

Oigan ya basta los dos-dijo Kagome, cansado del constante choque de ese par, que por extraños motivos no daba marcha atrás-Hay un caso que resolver, sus problemas matrimoniales luego vemos

*************************************************

Déjame pasar a mi primero-dijo Kouga a la entrada del museo-

No primero yo-dijo Inuyasha-

¡Quítate!-dijo Kouga pasando-

Primero las damas-dijo Inuyasha riendo mientras el otro avanzaba demasiado enfadado-

Deja de molestarlo-dijo Kagome al lado de Inuyasha-

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Inuyasha-Es gracioso verlo enojado…

Lo estas en serio exasperando-dijo Kagome-

Entonces que se vaya-dijo Inuyasha-

Eso quisieras-dijo Kouga acercándose a ellos-Para quedarte con ella verdad-dijo posándose cerca de Kagome-

Créeme por ella no tengo que luchar-dijo Inuyasha-¿Verdad cariño?-dijo adelantándose a ambos-

Es un presumido-dijo Kouga-

Ignóralo-dijo Kagome-Eso hago yo…Ahora a atrapar a alguien…

Miro el camino por donde se había marchado Kagome y por el que minutos antes se había ido ese tipo, la verdad no le agradaba ni un poco, su presencia le producía un mal presentimiento, tendría que buscar la manera se alejarlo de Kagome, mientras estuviera ahí, y el tenía una idea de porque sus presentimientos…

***************************************************

La detective Higurashi con la ayuda de el detective Taisho y el enviado de Japón Kouga Kouzumi, acaban de dar por término la odisea de el robo de los museos, donde tantas especulaciones tan solo llevaron al verdadero culpable, el gerente del museo junto con el par de vigilantes de turno, los tres serán puestos a disposición de las autoridades, y al parecer accedieron a devolver las importantes reliquias donadas por Japón hace mas de una década, ahora vamos al lugar de los hechos, donde hablaremos con el subgerente del museo, adelante…-continuo la presentadora, pero en ese momento apagaron la televisión-

Otro caso más chicos-dijo el anciano Myoga-Los invito a celebrar…

No yo no puedo, mañana debo tomar un vuelo-dijo Kouga-

Oh, vamos es temprano-dijo el anciano insistiendo hasta que todos accedieron-

**********************************************

¿La cuidaras?-dijo Kouga al lado de Inuyasha-

¿Disculpa?-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo-

Kagome… ¿la cuidaras?-dijo Kouga, mirándolo fijamente tratando de ver mas allá de las palabras que diría-

No tienes que decirlo-dijo Inuyasha desviando su vista de nuevo a la chica la cual hablaba con Sango animadamente-¿Aun la amas?

Te diste cuenta-dijo Kouga, sin poder descifrar la mirada de ese, sus palabras no lo calmaban para nada-

No hay que ser un genio-dijo Inuyasha sarcástico y a la defensiva de las preguntas de este, sabia que lo estaba escrutando y odiaba eso-

Ella no estaba enamorada de mi-dijo Kouga-Me quería pero no estaba esa pasión que debe existir entre una pareja

¿Problemas en la cama?-dijo Inuyasha riendo, aunque se arrepintió de decirlo imaginarse a ese par juntos lo enfermaba-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Kouga-Tu solo cuídala y sino lo haces te mato-dijo Kouga-Literalmente

Como si pudieras, además yo lo hago primero-dijo Inuyasha, refiriéndose a él mismo-

Créeme que si puedo. Y por lo que veo al parecer no soy el único enamorado aquí-dijo Kouga-

Estas loco-dijo Inuyasha tomando de un sorbo del trago-

No se llevan tan mal como dijiste-dijo Sango a Kagome-

No se que pasa-dijo Kagome, al ver la actitud de ambos aunque noto que ambos estaban claramente a la defensiva en su misteriosa platica-Esta semana solo han peleado…bueno en realidad es Inuyasha quien lo provoca

¿Creo que son celos?-dijo Sango-

¿Celos?...deja de hablar tonterías-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-Él no sabe que algo sucedió entre Kouga y yo

Pero casi los vio besarse la vez que regreso-dijo Sango-Además el no es tonto algo se debe imaginar

Como sea…no creo que sean celos, tan solo debe gustarle verlo enfadado-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-

La melancolía de la despedida-dijo Inuyasha saliendo para sentarse en una banca junto a Kagome-

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kagome-

Triste porque se va tu romance-dijo Inuyasha-

No estoy triste-dijo Kagome-

Entonces estas alegre-dijo Inuyasha irónico-

No es por Kouga, Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Entonces quien es el afortunado-dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente-

Tu-dijo Kagome-

Yo-dijo Inuyasha desviando su vista-Espero que sea bueno

Pensaba en…en lo que esta pasando-dijo Kagome-

No entiendo-dijo Inuyasha-

Es que pensé que cuando volvieras sucedería algo-dijo Kagome-

Sigo sin entender-dijo Inuyasha-

Inuyasha…me besaste antes de irte y dijiste que…todo sería diferente-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-

Te refieres a eso-dijo Inuyasha-Fue solo un beso…acaso pensaste que vendría y nos casaríamos o algo así-dijo evitando mirarla-

No, pero al menos un ¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome levantándose-Hubiera estado bien…

La vio marcharse, sabía que estaba enfadada pero que más podía hacer, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, ella con él corría demasiado peligro, y no quería que algo le sucediera.

Lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha-

**************************************************

Al fin se respira aire puro en esta oficina-dijo Inuyasha entrando con Sango y Kagome-

¿Lo odiabas demasiado?-dijo Sango-No te preocupes Kagome no se iba ir con él-le dijo posando una mano en su hombro-

No es eso-dijo Kagome-Tal vez pensó que le robaría sus turnos en los burdeles…ahh no Kouga no va a esos sitios el es un verdadero hombre-dijo saliendo del lugar-

Bueno se quien si odia a quien-dijo Sango-

Es una chiquilla muy molesta-dijo Inuyasha enfadado-

Así esta desde anoche-dijo Sango-Los vi hablar sea lo que le dijiste la tiene así de enfadada

Bueno el lo sabía pero era lo mejor, para ella, que podía hacer.

Entro a su oficina y se sentó pesadamente, aun estaba enfadada con Inuyasha pero no tanto ahora algo mas ocupaba su cabeza y era Kouga, o mas bien dicho las palabras de este antes de irse…

Flash back**************************

Kagome puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo acercándose donde ella y Sango hablaban animadamente-

Ehhh, claro-dijo levantándose, pasó su mirada por Inuyasha quien tan solo desvió su vista y bebió un sorbo de su trago-¿Qué quieres decirme?

Que te cuides Kagome-dijo casi sobriamente-

No te entiendo-dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos sintiendo un gélido aire recorrerla-

Se que te pueda sonar demasiado paranoico, pero Inuyasha…-dijo mirándolo para posar su azulada mirada en ella nuevamente-…el esconde muchas cosas, cosas por las cuales puedes salir lastimada no solo sentimental sino físicamente Kagome

No creo que sea para tanto Kouga-dijo tratando de distender el gélido ambiente con una forzada sonrisa-

Fin del flash back***********************************

Sus palabras sonaron muy sombrías, es como si Kouga supieran más cosas de Inuyasha que hasta ella misma…la verdad no sabía que pensar

*********************************************

Oye ya que no hay trabajo-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en la oficina de Kagome-¿Vamos a cenar? Yo invito

No-dijo Kagome-De pronto se pasa tu turno en el burdel

Eso fue anteayer-dijo Inuyasha-

Bien separa otra cita-dijo dándole el teléfono-

Oh vamos-dijo Inuyasha-Estas así por lo que te dije anoche…no es para tanto…

No es para tanto-dijo Kagome levantándose de su silla y yendo a la de él-Jugaste con mis sentimientos, no me digas que no es para tanto, tal vez tú no te enamores de nadie pero…

No te enamores de mí-dijo Inuyasha serio y tomándole las manos-

La alejaba de él; cuando apenas veía a una chica se iba acostar con ella para jamás llamarlas y dejarles el corazón roto. Acaso era tan poco para él, no se comparaba con las mujeres de burdel o las hermosas modelos con quien salía.

No te puedes enamorar de mi-dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-

Es increíble-dijo Kagome soltándose de el-Tal vez no me compare con las mujeres de esos burdeles pero…

No lo hagas-dijo Inuyasha volviéndola a sujetar-Yo no te comparo, tu eres mucho mejor, es solo que si entre nosotros pasa algo saldrá muy mal-dijo él-Yo tengo prohibido enamorarme de ti y tu de mi.

***************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…como también espero sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias…bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos…bien por aquí también actualizando…muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo y apoyándome…espero les guste**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 8: Tratando de olvidarte**_

Que era tan grave, para que no se pudiera enamorar de él, tal vez fueron excusas y solo eso, tal vez aun pensaba en esa mujer Kikyo, era lo mas posible, aun no la olvidaba, ojala ella pudiera ganar su confianza como lo hizo esa mujer, y conquistar su…

Alo-dijo tomando el teléfono que la había sacado de sus pensamientos-El abuelo…pero y esta bien…voy en la mañana-

************************************************

No te preocupes hija ve-dijo el anciano Myoga-

Puede avisarle a Inuyasha lo llame a su departamento y no contestan-dijo Kagome-

Si el salio de viaje-dijo Myoga-Pero dijo que volvería lo más rápido posible

Ya veo entonces nos veremos-dijo Kagome-

*************************************************

¡Hermana!-dijo un niño-

Sota, hola-dijo Kagome-¿Dónde esta mamá?

En el hospital-dijo Sota-Se quedo con el abuelo, ella dijo que te quedaras y mañana en la madrugada fueras…

Esta bien voy a mi habitación-dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Entro en el pequeño cuarto, hace más de dos años que no iba a su casa, su familia era la que se trasladaba para visitarla; pero seguía igual que cuando era una adolescente, los tendidos rosas, la pequeña mesa con sus libros y la ventana junto a su cama. Nada cambiaba.

*************************************************

¿Cómo esta?-dijo Kagome hablando con su mamá afuera de la habitación-

Fue un pre-infarto-dijo su madre-Dicen que esta algo delicado…así que vigilan que no sufra algo peor…me alegra que vinieras hija

No los iba a dejar solos-dijo Kagome-

Vamos a la cafetería-dijo su madre-Seguro no has comido nada

Y ¿Cómo va el trabajo?-dijo su madre-

Muy bien-dijo Kagome-

¿Y ya tienes novio?-dijo su madre-

Mamá no es momento de esas preguntas-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Oh, vamos ¿Quién es?-dijo ella-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Lo veo en tu cara alguien te gusta-dijo su madre-¿Quién es?

Nadie-dijo Kagome-Un tonto presumido que es también es un mujeriego-dijo enfadándose-

¿Y cuando es la boda?-dijo su madre-

No oyes lo que digo mama-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien no te enojes-dijo con una sonrisa-

*************************************************

Iba caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles, mientras miraba las estrellas en lo alto al igual que la luna, después de salir de cuidar a su abuelo, seguro su madre debía estar despierta esperándola con una comida de "Bienvenida", a pesar de las situaciones era una mujer fuerte, que no se abatía por nada, le gustaría ser como ella algún día.

Vaya que lindo angelito traen las noches-dijo un hombre tras ella-¿quieres que te lleve de nuevo al cielo?

Aléjese-dijo Kagome siguiendo su camino, hoy estaba de civil, no tenía placa ni arma pero eso no quería decir que no le podía dar una paliza-

Oh es agresiva-dijo el hombre jalándola de la mano-

Le dije que se aleje-dijo tomándole la mano al hombre y haciendo presión; en un momento demasiado confuso se vio sujeta por los hombros desde atrás y arrojada contra un muro-

¡Déjenme!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-

Te enseñare lo que es la agresividad pequeña-dijo besando la mejilla de ella mientras el otro subía su vestido por las piernas-

¡Auxilio!-grito Kagome tratando de golpear a los dos hombres pero demonios no podía; en un momento se sintió mareada y bajo deslizada por la pared, mientras escuchaba un gran alboroto; y una voz que la hizo estremecer, llamándola-

Kagome-dijo tomando sus mejillas para luego tomarla en brazos-

Inuyasha…

Ya estas bien-dijo Inuyasha-

*************************************************

Vaya que había sido un mal sueño y demasiado real también, se levanto de la cama aun sin abrir sus ojos y busco la puerta del baño…pero donde esta la maldita puerta, abrió sus ojos y casi dio un grito al ver el extraño lugar…donde esta, esa no era su casa.

Abrió una puerta demonios el baño, la otra la salida a una sala y la que estaba mirando su salida definitiva, se acerco un poco mareada para abrirla y…

Oye ¿A dónde vas?-dijo frenándola en cuanto iba a salir-

¿Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome volteando a ver tras ella-¿Eres tu?

¿Debes descansar?-dijo tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la habitación-

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Kagome-

En mi casa, en Japón-dijo Inuyasha recostándola en la cama-

Oye no puedo quedarme-dijo Kagome-Mi madre…

La llame, dije que era tu compañero de trabajo y que estaríamos ocupados en algo que surgió-dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su lado-

Entonces tú…me ayudaste con esos

No iba permitir que te hicieran algo-dijo Inuyasha-

Gracias-dijo Kagome-

No es nada-dijo Inuyasha-Ahora descansa…

**************************************************

Paso la aburrida televisión nada interesante a esa hora solo daban comerciales sobre tontos productos, si que estaba aburrido.

Inuyasha-lo llamo desde la puerta-

¿Qué haces levantada?-dijo Inuyasha-

Ya estoy bien-dijo Kagome sentándose en el sofá para que el luego la acompañara-¿Qué haces por aquí?, solucionando lo de la ultima vez

No-dijo Inuyasha-¿Y tú?

Yo…mi abuelo esta enfermo y también quería pensar un poco-dijo Kagome-Y tú aun no me respondes…

¿Debo hacerlo?-dijo Inuyasha-

Si-dijo recostándose en su hombro-

Trato de olvidarte-dijo Inuyasha-Pero parece que el destino nos quiere juntar…

Pues dejémoslo-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los dorados ojos; se acerco a él y atrapo sus labios por primera vez, dejando que el posara sus manos en su cintura y la acercara a él dejándola casi sin aire, sus besos en verdad la enloquecían, la llevaban casi el delirio era mágicos, sonaba cursi pero era igual que las novelas que leyó alguna vez que la ayudaban a distraerse de sus estudios-

Kagome lo estaba enloqueciendo, la recostó en el sofá sin que ella se quejara, besando aun sus labios, sería capaz de tomarla ahí en ese momento no pensaba en nada solo en las finas y delicadas curvas bajo su vestido, sus suspiros ahogados entre sus labios y sus calidas caricias en su pecho, la quería para el, quería desnudarla y tomarla ahí, pero si lo hacía sabia que la metería en problemas y podría perderla y perderla a ella sería su ruina.

No puedo-dijo levantándose bruscamente-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome con la respiración entrecortada-

Es que no debemos Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-Si algo llegara a suceder, no habría vuelta atrás y no se que te pueda pasar, no quiero que te lastimen, yo no quiero lastimarte

Pero no lo harás-dijo Kagome-

Si, si lo haré de una u otra manera, te alejare de mi-dijo Inuyasha-Yo lo se Kagome, es mejor que sigamos siendo compañeros de trabajo y que no

Déjame decidir a mí-dijo Kagome-

Es que no sabes nada, nada de mí-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué es tan grave que me puede lastimar?-dijo Kagome-¿Qué puede ser?

Es difícil de decir, y mucho mas de entender-dijo Inuyasha-Jamás lo entenderías, porque crees que casi no me relaciono con nadie

Se que hay un gran secreto-dijo Kagome-Pero no se que puede ser tan grave…para que me alejes de ti es que ¿Por qué hacerlo?

No te das cuenta-dijo Inuyasha-Siento algo por ti, no se que es, si es amor o que, solo que no te olvido, no te saco de mi cabeza y no puedo…Y debo hacerlo porque sino puedes morir como…

Kikyo-dijo Kagome terminando su frase-Como ella, Kikyo

¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Inuyasha-

El anciano Myoga-dijo Kagome-

Maldito viejo-dijo Inuyasha-

La amas aun-dijo Kagome-

Es difícil de olvidar-dijo Inuyasha-Pero ahora no es la única en la que pienso-dijo mirándola a ella-¿Qué mas sabes?

Nada más significativo-dijo Kagome-

¿Quieres saber?-dijo Inuyasha-

***************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios opiniones y sugerencias…bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola como andan espero que con los pies, no mentiras espero que bn…(sin ofender a nadie)…gracias por los mensajes, espero les guste este capitulo…**_

_**************************************_

_**Cáp. 9: verdades**_

Tengo un enemigo a muerte-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá mirando hacía el suelo-Bueno en realidad, la venganza comenzó con mi padre hace muchos años, y ahora planea continuarla con mi hermano y yo…De esa manera murió Kikyo; a ella la conocí en Japón años después de la muerte de mis padres, ella logro entenderme y aceptarme tal y como era, a pesar que la gente no lo hacía, ella quería estar conmigo para siempre, pero no quería ser excluida de la población, pues conmigo eso sucedería

¿Por qué iban a ser excluidos?-dijo Kagome observándolo a este que tan solo miraba hacía un punto indefinido, en cuanto hizo la pregunta este sonrió-

Porque soy diferente, para todos lo fui, hasta para mi hermano, tuve un gran conflicto con el y ahora ambos tenemos un enemigo en común y como dicen "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"…en fin el caso fue que a pesar de sentirme tan ajeno a este mundo, Kikyo me acepto aunque con sus restricciones claro esta-dijo Inuyasha girando para mirarla a ella la cual estaba concentrada al máximo-Eres del templo Higurashi ¿Cierto?-dijo para ver como esta asentía-Me imagino que conocerás miles de leyendas

Algunas, que mi abuelo contaba-dijo Kagome-

Nunca te preguntaste si eran ¿reales?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos profundamente dejándola prácticamente bajo sus dominios, sin poder apartar la vista de él-No imaginas si abra algo de real en las leyendas… ¿En la del hombre lobo?, ¿Frankestain?, En los vampiros…

-Kagome aparto su mirada de el en cuanto algo de los labios de Inuyasha sobresalió, eran ¿Colmillos?-Eres un vampiro

Casi-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacía otro lado, mientras sentía la castaña mirada de Kagome sobre el, bueno en realidad sobre sus labios-¿Te asusta el saber eso?-dijo Inuyasha volviendo a su estado normal-

¿Qué eres?-dijo Kagome contrariada-

La curiosidad mato al gato Kagome-dijo Inuyasha volviendo a encararla-No soy un vampiro, No estoy muerto como ellos, soy algo mas extraño que eso…

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome sin apartar su mirada de la de él que extrañamente la atrapaba, sus ojos estaban mas dorados que de costumbre-

Aunque al igual que ellos, tengo colmillos-dijo haciendo que estos sobresalieran-Puedo atrapar con una mirada como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo-dijo para ver como esta se alejaba sobresaltada-

¿De que te alimentas?-dijo Kagome-

Jajaja-rió roncamente-¿Qué esperas?...sangre pues no, lo mismo que cualquier humano, aunque algunas veces es divertido morder a una que otra mujer-dijo Inuyasha, la verdad el valor de marcar a la mujer para el se habia perdido-

Entonces…-dijo Kagome, la verdad estaba dando muchas vueltas-

Soy muy diferente a los vampiros o no se dime tu-dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-Los vampiros también tiene fuerza, velocidad, excelente olfato, pero no oído ni orejas, tal vez garras no se, y no cambian su color de cabello-dijo esto a medida que cada algunas cosas cambiaban en el-

No era capaz de apartar su vista de la de el, hasta que por un momento se vio obligada hacerlo, vio sus colmillos, sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos de un dorado mas intenso, su cuerpo mas musculoso de lo normal, y sobre su cabeza un par de orejitas como las de un cachorro.

¿Asustada?-dijo Inuyasha al verla sin habla-No soy un vampiro soy un Hanyou

Un Hanyou-repitió Kagome-Un hombre mitad bestia, el cual se enamoro de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, pero alguien como venganza hacía él la asesino, convirtiéndose así en una batalla sin fin…

Conoces la historia-dijo Inuyasha-Debí suponerlo…

Pero eso sucedió hace… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Kagome-

Depende-dijo Inuyasha-Para mí la edad pasa más lentamente, tengo 23, pero vivo hace más de 500 años…

Pensé que solo era una leyenda-dijo Kagome levantándose del sofá y caminando por la estancia-

Algunas leyendas son reales-dijo Inuyasha recostándose en el sillón-

¿Estabas muy enamorado de ella?-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha que continuaba con su apariencia, pero no le asustaba, lo único que la asustaba era la respuesta de él-

¿Eh?-dijo Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos-Me ves así y lo único que haces es preguntarme por mis sentimientos…Estas loca

Kagome lo miro sin entender verdaderamente su punto

Esto te lo dije para que sepas que no es bueno que estés conmigo-dijo Inuyasha-Soy un monstruo el cual es perseguido para ser asesinado, y cualquier persona con la que me involucre, correrá la misma suerte, y solo me preguntas eso…estas mal de la cabeza Kagome…

¿Y si no lo hago?, sino me alejo de ti-dijo Kagome decidida-

No es de ese modo-dijo Inuyasha volviendo a su estado de humano-Kagome tu no sientes mas que un vano deseo por mi, toda mujer que yo quiera conquistar con tan solo una mirada lo hago…todo por el misterio y atracción de mis ojos

Eso hiciste conmigo-dijo Inuyasha-Hiciste que me ena…

No estas enamorada de mi-dijo Inuyasha posando un dedo en sus labios-Tu solo me deseas…solo es eso

Entonces lo hiciste porque tu también me…-dijo Kagome sonrojada-

Solo…es mejor que entre tu y yo no pase nada-dijo Inuyasha-Pensé que contándote esto saldrías huyendo como todos lo hicieron alguna vez

Huyen de ti-dijo Kagome-

Nadie conoce mi secreto-dijo Inuyasha-Tan solo un amigo que esta involucrado hasta el cuello en esto, el anciano Myoga y tu

Por eso casi no tienes amigos-dijo Kagome-

No me interesan los amigos-dijo Inuyasha-Nunca me intereso nadie…

Kikyo si-dijo Kagome-

Eso era diferente-dijo Inuyasha-

Era amor-completo Kagome la frase-

Como sea-dijo Inuyasha-Ya sabes lo que sucede…y sabes que no puede existir nada entre nosotros más que un compañerismo, simple camaradería de trabajo…

Para ti debe ser fácil-dijo con sarcasmo-Yo no te hipnotice, y Kagome que se caiga por la borda así de sencillo y sin…

No es fácil-dijo Inuyasha con tristeza-Olvidar a alguien importante…pero lo hago solo porque no quiero que salgas lastimada Kagome

Lo miro entrar a una habitación, esas palabras las había dicho sin siquiera mirarla, pero sabía que estaba triste o algo le decía eso; tal vez el sentía algo por ella, en parte eso la alegro saber que ella ocupaba un lugar en Inuyasha.

***********************************************

No era necesario que vinieras conmigo-dijo Kagome caminando al lado de Inuyasha-

No te iba a dejar venir sola, anoche fue demasiado riesgoso-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, por cierto ¿Cómo fue?-dijo Kagome-

Se te olvida lo que soy-dijo Inuyasha-En cuanto pusiste un pie en el país distinguí tu olor, así que vine a ver si me equivocaba…

Gracias por ayudarme-dijo Kagome-

No deberías andar tan de noche-dijo Inuyasha-

Aquí no tengo auto y no había ni un solo taxi, así que pensé que caminar seria bueno-dijo Kagome-Cuando estudiaba lo hacia, no creí que estuviera tan peligroso ahora

El mundo cada vez se hace peor-dijo Inuyasha-

Si lo dices tú, te creo-dijo Kagome-Aquí es-dijo subiendo las escaleras para ver como este tan solo miraba el gran portón y como miraba hacía el rededor-¿Sucede algo?

Es que hace años no venía por estos lugares-dijo Inuyasha, ese templo ocupaba el lugar donde hace mas de cinco siglos conoció a Kikyo, eso traía una nostalgia muy grande-

Creo que cerca de este lugar quedaba la casa de la sacerdotisa-dijo Kagome sospechando su actitud-

¡Hija!-dijo una mujer bajando las escaleras-Vaya pensé que llegarías en la noche, voy de salida al hospital con el abuelo

¿Paso algo?-dijo Kagome-

No, me llamaron y dijeron que ya despertó-dijo su madre-oh, disculpen mis modales…Buenos días, soy la madre de Kagome, supongo que usted fue quien me aviso

Si, mucho gusto señora Inuyasha Taisho-dijo estirando su mano-

Es un placer-dijo la madre de Kagome-Adiós hija, descansa no es necesario que vayas, Sota se quedara este fin de semana donde un amigo, hasta luego joven

¿Quieres pasar?-dijo Kagome a Inuyasha-

****************************************************

Debe ser extraño-dijo Kagome ofreciéndole algo de beber-

¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha algo incomodo-

Ver las cosas cambiar tanto-dijo Kagome-Digo estuviste en tantos accidentes, guerras e inventos…lo viste todo

No es extraño-dijo Inuyasha-Aprendes demasiado, es interesante

¿Cuándo vas a regresar a Londres?-dijo Kagome-

Aun no se-dijo Inuyasha-

Yo creo que regreso el Lunes-dijo Kagome-Por que si quieres…

Aun no se…si voy a regresar de nuevo-dijo Inuyasha-

¿No vas a regresar?-dijo Kagome-

No lo se-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome-

Vengo acá para olvidarme de ti-dijo Inuyasha-Y te encuentro, lo mejor es que tú regreses y yo me quede alejado de ti…-dijo este-No me mires de esa forma, ya te lo explique

Tal vez el destino lo quiere así-dijo Kagome-

Nosotros labramos nuestro propio destino-dijo Inuyasha-Y es lo mejor que yo me aleje de ti

¿Por qué tu?-dijo Kagome casi desesperada-

Porque no quiero enamorarme de ti-dijo Inuyasha-Y tú tampoco debes hacerlo…

¿Por qué no puedes enamorarte de mi?-dijo Kagome, contrariada, sabía que ella no se podía enamorar de él, pero él de ella era…por el hombre ese o por que mas…-Acaso ese hombre es tan poderoso para derrotarte a ti que eres un Hanyou

El también lo es-dijo Inuyasha-Además también esta mi hermano, el es un monstruo completo…

Bueno…entonces ustedes pueden derrotarlo me imagino-dijo Kagome-Y entonces porque viene todo este enredo

Yo ya tengo un amor-dijo Inuyasha-

Kikyo-dijo Kagome-Ella murió, no piensas darte otra oportunidad

Cuando ella estaba a punto de morir me hizo prometer que no estaría con nadie mas-dijo Inuyasha-Y que apenas saldara las cuentas con ese hombre me iría al mas allá con ella

Pero te acuestas con cuanta mujer se te atraviesa-dijo Kagome-

Pero a ninguna de ellas las amo, no siento nada por ellas-dijo Inuyasha-Pero por ti…lo que siento por ti es extraño-dijo frustrado-Tengo la promesa de estar con Kikyo para siempre, ella me hizo jurárselo, para siempre…

Y ella no pensó en tus sentimientos-dijo Kagome-Cabía la posibilidad que en alguno de los tantos años que viviste te enamoraras de nuevo…no pensó que podrías ser feliz con alguien más…

Tal vez Kagome tenía razón pero promesa era promesa y no había vuelta atrás, ya no.

Tengo que irme-dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa-

Verdades que había oído y visto, razones que aun no entendía de todo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que no podría olvidarse de el, Inuyasha había aparecido para cambiar para darle un giro total a su vida, giro que no se atrevía a revertir, estaba mas que perdida en sus sentimientos por Inuyasha y esa era su verdad.

***************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…un beso a todos…bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola…espero que estén muy bien, lamento la tardanza…cosas del colegio, pero en fin…pase por aquí a actualizar nuevamente, espero les guste el nuevo capi…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 10: Normalidad**_

Mi abuelo esta bien-dijo Kagome por el celular-No me despedí de ellos en casa, era mejor que se quedaran con el abuelo…Si, Sango te llevo algo, debo colgar.

Señorita todo en orden puede ingresar-dijo la mujer-Señor su turno…, sus…papeles-dijo la mujer casi atragantada-

Tome-dijo con una suave y ronca voz-

Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mirándolo mientras tomaba su bolso de mano-Pensé que te quedabas

No, creo que hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome tratando de ignorar a la mujer que casi se lo comía con la mirada-Se demora-dijo a la mujer-

No…tome-dijo devolviendo sus papeles-

Ahhh, que casualidad compartimos asientos-dijo Kagome entrando seguida de él-

Si, casualidad-dijo Inuyasha-

Señoras y señores abrochen sus cinturones, el vuelo con destino a Londres esta apunto de despegar, cabe recordar que apaguen todo aparato electrónico que tengan-dijo la voz del piloto-

¿Tu abuelo esta mejor?-dijo Inuyasha acomodándose en el asiento-

Si, ya esta en casa-dijo Kagome-Tendrá que bajarle al ritmo de quehaceres, es algo testarudo-dijo Kagome guardando su celular apagado-

¿Estas bien?-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Kagome-

Pues, es que te ves…rara-dijo Inuyasha-Normal, relajada…no se

Eso es malo-dijo Kagome-Debería estar enfadada o algo así…

No…-dijo Inuyasha-Disculpe podría traerme un trago-dijo a la azafata-

Si…, algo en especial-dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a Inuyasha-

Un vodka-dijo Inuyasha exasperado de que la mujer lo mirara así-

¿Enfadado?-dijo Kagome, viendo como la mujer se iba dándole unas cuantas miradas de reojo-Eso es por ti, no debes hipnotizarlas a todas…

No lo estoy haciendo-dijo Inuyasha-No necesito "hipnotizar" a alguien para que se fije en mi

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-No te enojes…

* * *

Trato de concentrarse en la estupida pelicula que pasaban, odiaba las películas románticas, podrían haber puesto una de terror o acción, pero que mas daba, se hundió mas en su asiento y miro hacía donde ella dormía, tenía un respirar suave, acaricio sus cabellos y la sintió estremecerse pero no se despertó, acaricio el contorno de su cara, era muy hermosa, acaricio sus sonrosadas mejillas, y sus labios rojos y húmedos, esperando siempre un beso, cuanto deseaba hacerlo, pero no debía contenerse, se inclino hacía ella y beso su frente, era lo único que podía tener de ella ahora y siempre...Como odiaba esa palabra "siempre", ahora lo hacía por que por ella estaba obligado...; no, el no podía decir eso el lo había prometido por Kikyo y no había vuelta atrás ella lo quería así y ¿Él?...

* * *

¿Qué no dormiste todo el vuelo?-dijo Kagome saliendo del aeropuerto y llamando un taxi-

Argg, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme íbamos llegando-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues, vamos a tu departamento…

Ahhh, si es así se me quito el sueño-dijo entrando al taxi a su lado, bien a su lado-

Pues ve a dormir y suéñalo-dijo Kagome-Te dejo allá y me voy a mi departamento

Esta bien-dijo recostándose en los hombros de ella y dando un gran bostezo-

Bueno aun faltaba un poco para llegar, lo miro de reojo y encontró que se había quedado dormido, lo movió un poco para despertarlo, pero este cayo en su regazo, ¿Y ahora que hacia?

Llegamos señorita-dijo el hombre del taxi-

Ehhh gracias…Inuyasha-lo llamo suavemente para despertarlo, que tenia sueño de roca-

Necesita ayuda, para subirlo-dijo el hombre del taxi-

Le agradecería mucho-dijo Kagome-

Muchas gracias por ayudarme a subirlo-dijo Kagome en la puerta del apartamento, por suerte el portero del edificio le había dado una copia de la llave-Tome-dijo entregándole el dinero-Y guarde el cambio…

Con permiso-dijo el hombre marchándose-

Que sueño mas pesado tienes-dijo mientras lo arropaba en la cama y le quitaba los zapatos, se sentó a su lado y se dio la libertad de contemplarlo abiertamente, quien diría que tras esa imagen había otra, aunque no por eso perdía su encanto, ya imaginaba cuantos corazones rotos habría dejado en la historia y cual iba a dejar. Aparto los cabellos de su frente y se inclino a darle un beso, pero rápidamente se vio sujeta e incomunicada por unos labios audaces posados sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos y vio su dorada mirada, tan cínica como la primera vez en su departamento, este idiota estaba molestándola, poso sus manos en su pecho y se paro inmediatamente.

¿Qué haces idiota?-dijo ya de pie-

Me ibas a besar-dijo Inuyasha-Yo solo adelante las cosas-dijo sentándose en la cama-

No te iba a besar-dijo Kagome-O al menos no así

Te enojaste-dijo Inuyasha con cinismo-

Sabes que-dijo subiendo la voz-No…-dijo acercándose a él y posando sus manos en las rodillas de este-Yo creo que no, no estuvo mal que lo hicieras-dijo recostándolo en la cama mientras esta ponía las manos a sus costados-

¿Qué haces?-dijo contrariado, el quería hacerla exasperar para que dejara la actitud que tenía de estar tan tranquila-

Tu que crees-dijo rozando suavemente los labios de el-

Vaya que no se lo esperaba, pero no estaba molesto, le agrado, la iba tomar de la cintura para dejarla sobre el pero esta se alejo rápido.

Bueno me voy-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándolo mas que descolocado-

Que demonios paso-se dijo a si mismo levantándose de la cama-Ahora tendré que tomar un baño, en hielo…

* * *

Entonces tu abuelo ya esta mejor-dijo Sango-

Si, solo debe guardar reposo, aunque eso será difícil para mi mamá-dijo Kagome-

Oye…y como es eso de que Inuyasha estaba por allá-dijo Sango-Hay rumores que dicen que esta trabajando en un caso de seguridad social…

Eso es solo un rumor-dijo Kagome-

Entonces que hacía-dijo Sango-

Detective…hay un caso-dijo un oficial de policía-

Ya voy-dijo Kagome levantándose de la silla-Voy a llamar a Inuyasha para…

Ya estoy aquí-dijo el entrando a la oficina de Kagome-

Y ese milagro-dijo la joven-No hay tiempo vamos…

* * *

¿Quién es?-dijo Kagome colocándose los guantes-

No sabemos-dijo el oficial-El cuerpo esta incinerado y no sabemos que pudo haber sido…

El lugar no esta afectado-dijo Kagome mirando alrededor-

Tal vez fue quemada y arrojada aquí-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Quemada?...mujer-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-

Su olor es el de una mujer-dijo Inuyasha-

Oh, tu sabes de eso-dijo Kagome-Buena nariz…

Oficial-dijo llamando al hombre-Lleven el cuerpo al forense para ubicar su identidad

* * *

Que hallaste-dijo Kagome a Sango-

Pues, no mucho-dijo Sango-Esta demasiado incinerado

Hierve el cuerpo-dijo Inuyasha-

Eso pensaba hacer-dijo Sango-Me ayudas a pasarlo-dijo mostrando un gran recipiente rectangular-

Para que abro mi boca-dijo Inuyasha colocándose unos guantes-

Sacare el ADN de los huesos y la confirmare con la base datos-dijo Sango, mientras el agua hirviente en exceso llenaba el cubo, mientras burbujas debido a la temperatura del agua aparecían-

Inuyasha me ayudas con las muestras de laboratorio-dijo Kagome-

* * *

Sango mando los resultados-dijo Kagome entrando con una carpeta-Efectivamente, una mujer…Amy Thompson, originaria de aquí, edad 28 años, agente de bienes raíces, vive con su hermana y su hijo, madre soltera

¿Y el padre del niño?-dijo Inuyasha revisando los apuntes-

Desapareció hace 3 meses después de perder la custodia del menor-dijo Kagome-

Pudo haber sido el-dijo Inuyasha-

¿No habían mas olores?-dijo Kagome-Digo…

No, el de ella estaba porque es su esencia y no se pierde, el otro olor se pierde con la incineración, digamos que el humo lo sofoca-dijo Inuyasha-

Entonces localicemos a el hombre-dijo Kagome tomando el teléfono-Listo-dijo colgando-Lo buscaran

Y el hijo ¿Dónde esta?-dijo Inuyasha-

Con la hermana y los abuelos-dijo Kagome-Vamos con ellos…

* * *

Hoy fue agotador-dijo Kagome sentándose en la modesta cafetería en la cual se habían detenido-

Si pero aun falta-dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente mientras esta ordenaba algo de tomar-

Inuyasha… ¡Oye!-dijo Kagome moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos-

Que… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo este recostándose más en la silla-

¿Qué vas a ordenar?-dijo Kagome mirando a la mesera que lo miraba embobada-

Un café-dijo Inuyasha-Demonios odio que me miren así

¿Cómo?-dijo Kagome-

Que no ves a esa mujer-dijo Inuyasha-Parece a punto de perder la conciencia

Eso es tu asunto-dijo Kagome-Sino no fueras lo que eres, no pasaría nada

Puedo controlarlo, pero no siempre-dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tono-Soy demasiado irresistible

No esta funcionando tu mirada sexy-dijo Kagome apoyando su cabeza en sus manos-

Ayer si lo hizo-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Ayer?-dijo Kagome sin entender-

Aja…-dijo mirándola fijamente-recuerdo que me tumbaste en la cama me besaste y…

Oh, ese recuerdo aun esta-dijo Kagome-Tanto trabajo y ya se me había olvidado-dijo riendo-

Como que…

Sus órdenes-dijo la mesera del lugar-

Gracias-dijo Kagome recibiendo-

* * *

Creo que hoy dormiré como un bebe-dijo Kagome caminando al lado de Inuyasha-

Necesitas que te lleve-dijo Inuyasha-

No-dijo Kagome-Mi auto quedo en el trabajo, así que tomo un taxi, no te preocupes, tú puedes ir haciendo de la tuyas por ahí Romeo-dijo levantando su mano para el taxi que pasaba-Adiós compañero…

Miro el taxi marcharse, que demonios tenía esa mujer, anoche se comportaba de una manera muy comprometedora y ahora estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, normalmente tranquila.

Argggg, ¿Por qué me quejo?, si así lo quise-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro-

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado…dejen sus opiniones…un abrazo…bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos, espero estén bien…gracias por el apoyo y sin mas esperas aquí esta la conti**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 11: ¿Qué es el amor?**_

Vaya que hacía un gran esfuerzo para actuar normalmente, en verdad deberían darle el oscar a mejor actriz, pero si quería que todo saliera como ella quería debía actuar como él lo hacía, eso era, como si nada hubiera pasado, y al parecer estaba dando algo de resultado, bien por ella, pensó entrando en su departamento.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama, una larga semana, el caso de la mujer resuelto, lo que hacía un hombre por un hijo y el que pensó que las aferradas a los hijos eran las madres, pero bueno que más daba, el hombre en la cárcel y el menor con sus abuelos o al menos así estaba previsto, faltaba el juicio. Pero ese caso no fue el que ocupo sus pensamientos toda la semana, fue mas bien Kagome su compañera de trabajo, por que el lo quería así y a pesar que se reprochaba diariamente lo sucedido, sabía que no debía arrepentirse, primero estaba la seguridad de ella, antes que nada.

Pero lo que mas lo atormentaba era su comportamiento, en él era normal que coqueteara con ella, con cualquier juego de palabras, pero ahora ella lo hacía de igual manera que él, y no era que le molestara, era solo que ella luego de unos minutos era como si nada.

Pero de que me quejo-se dijo a si mismo-Si soy igual…-Eso era cierto, entonces que pretendía Kagome ¿darle una cucharada de su propia medicina?-

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escucho el timbre hasta que este sonó la quinta vez, y ahora quien seria…

¡Hola!-dijo animadamente-

Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo atónito-

Ah, vine a traerte esto-dijo extendiéndole unas carpetas-

¿Qué es?-dijo permitiéndole la entrada-

Son las pruebas-dijo Kagome-Para el caso, debemos organizarlas para que el abogado pueda mostrarlas ante el jurado y salga todo como se espera

¿Debemos?, entonces lo haremos juntos-dijo Inuyasha-

Si, somos compañeros de trabajo-dijo Kagome-

Entonces toma asiento-dijo Inuyasha-Voy por la computadora

Crees que debemos hacer énfasis en la situación o en las pruebas físicas-dijo Kagome-

Creo que debemos centrarnos en el niño-dijo Inuyasha tecleando algo-

Es buena idea-dijo Kagome-La verdad cuando el anciano Myoga me dijo que debíamos hacer esto, estuve apunto de no venir-dijo Kagome mirando los papeles mientras el concentraba su atención en ella-

¿Por qué?-dijo observando sus cabellos negros que cubrían su rostro-

Pues la última vez que vine sin avisar-dijo Kagome-Me encontré con un momento muy incomodo…

Lamento eso-dijo Inuyasha-

No te preocupes-dijo Kagome-Oye mira, hay un fondo de ambos padres a nombre del niño, vaya es una gran suma, debieron ahorrar mucho…

Por lo que veo si-dijo Inuyasha-

Oye ahora que lo pienso-dijo Kagome-Se que trabajas, pero aunque seas el mejor investigador del mundo…

¿Cómo tengo tantas cosas?-dijo Inuyasha adivinando la pregunta-Es simple, vivo hace mas de 500 años en cuanto el capitalismo pobló el mundo amase gran cantidad de dinero, con mi hermano, creo que así cualquiera lo hace, con mas de 500 años de tiempo…-dijo casi como una broma-

¿Y como pasa el tiempo para ti? Digo el crecer, la edad, los cambios, no se…-dijo Kagome interesada-

¿En serio quieres saber?-dijo Inuyasha, a nadie nunca le interesaba, a nadie nunca le intereso-

Si-dijo Kagome-

Pues, con el tiempo vas desarrollando más habilidades, mas madurez por decirlo de cierta manera-dijo Inuyasha-Nuestras habilidades se agudizan con el tiempo, y en cuanto a la edad, envejecemos muy lentamente, un año puede ser algo así como un día en nuestra vida, no pasa nada…

Vaya…Y… ¿Cómo hacías para que la gente no se diera cuenta?-dijo Kagome-

Inicialmente vivíamos escondidos debido a la cacería por parte de los humanos a nosotros, hanyous, youkais, todo monstruo, luego conseguimos pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos así que nos trasladamos mucho de lugar-dijo Inuyasha-no permanecíamos en un lugar demasiado tiempo y aun ahora no podemos, durante todo este tiempo muchos han muerto, pues no somos inmortales, pero algunos quedamos, moviéndonos entre humanos y muchos ni siquiera lo notan, y aunque algunos nos nombren en algunas leyendas, todos creen en nuestras muerte debido a la cacería que se dio hace años…

¿Cacería?-dijo Kagome-

La vida no es fácil para los Hanyou la es para los monstruos completos, los humanos, pero para los mitad bestia no-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero y tu hermano por que…

Somos hermanastros-dijo Inuyasha-Mismo padre distinta madre, por eso Sesshomaru y yo no nos llevamos bien, después de el nacer, mi padre que era un monstruo se enamoro de mi madre una humana y bueno nací yo, luego mi padre fue asesinado, mi madre y yo vivíamos en la aldea de mi padre donde todos eran monstruos, nos dejaron permanecer por "respeto" a mi madre, pero cuando ella murió fui desterrado

¿Eras muy pequeño?-dijo Kagome-

Solo un niño-dijo Inuyasha-Tuve que huir, Sesshomaru no me apoyo en nada, trate de ir a otras aldeas de monstruos pero no aceptan alguien que tuviera parte de humano, y en aldeas de humanos me veían como una bestia, así que estuve vagando por varios años, eso hasta que llegue a la aldea de Kikyo

¿Allá te aceptaron?-dijo Kagome-

No precisamente-dijo Inuyasha-Llegue a esa aldea a "sembrar pánico", si se puede decir, conocía a Kikyo y no fuera que la apreciara mucho, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre estaba a su lado y ella al mío, pero había una barrera entre nosotros y era el hecho de que ella fuera una sacerdotisa, eso conllevaba no estar con ningún hombre

Entonces…ella dejo eso ¿Verdad?-dijo Kagome-

¿Por qué lo habría hecho?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola contrariada-

Por nada-dijo Kagome-Continua

Extrañamente llego un punto en que solo podía estar con ella, quería protegerla y estar con ella-dijo Inuyasha-Luego mi hermano me busco y me dijo del hombre que asesino a mi padre y decidimos juntos cobrar venganza pero el hombre dio un paso adelante y asesino a Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha-Ella me hizo prometer vengar su muerte y luego acompañarla al mas allá

Vaya es muy triste-dijo Kagome-Así que esa es la historia

¿Por qué dijiste si ella había dejado de ser sacerdotisa por mi?-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…porque te amaba entonces pensaba que lo hizo ¿No?-dijo Kagome-

¿Tu crees?-dijo Inuyasha-

Se que suena muy cursi-dijo Kagome-Pero me han enseñado que cuando amas das todo por esa persona, así como tu lo hiciste y lo harás-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos donde encontró la confusión-

Ella me acepto-dijo Inuyasha-

Mira no se si estoy hablando de mas-dijo Kagome-Pero si ella te hubiera amado, hubiera dejado a un lado todo por ti, o al menos no te hubiera encadenado a ella con esa promesa cuando murió, es que es como si no hubiera pensado en un futuro para ti, si te ibas a enamorar nuevamente…

Amor solo hay uno-dijo Inuyasha-

Lo se-dijo Kagome-Pero pasas por muchos supuestos amores hasta encontrar el verdadero

Me dices que Kikyo no me amaba-dijo Inuyasha-O que yo no la hacía

No se; la verdad creo que se me fue la mano con las preguntas-dijo Kagome volviendo al trabajo-

¿Qué es el amor Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su lado-Tu sabes, porque yo creía saberlo pero ahora no lo se…

No pienses en lo que dije-dijo Kagome-No te influencies por esa charla

Es que no es de ahora que pienso eso-dijo Inuyasha-Digo, hay varias formas de sentirlo

Puedes amar a alguien y no estar enamorado de esa persona-dijo Kagome, sin despegar la vista de los papeles como recitando un discurso sin interés-Uno tan solo es el sentimiento de afecto hacía una persona, el otro involucra hasta el alma, por que estar enamorado es estar para esa persona, estar para cuidarla, acompañarla y cosas así, la verdad tampoco es que sepa mucho…

Kagome…-dijo captando la atención de ella en su mirada-

Si-dijo ella-

Poso su mano en su mejilla y la beso suave y dulcemente, rozándolos primeramente, para luego envolverlos por completo bajando una mano a su cintura para acercarla mas a él, subiendo la pasión del beso, pero no era lujuria, no era deseo era algo mas fuerte mas, mucho mas que algo que hubiera sentido en su vida, su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos casi temblaban, sus labios se adormecían y su respiración se entrecortaba hasta que el aire se agoto.

Después de separarse sintió su respiración en su rostro, la frente de el apoyada en la suya, trato de controlar su corazón ese beso la había descolocado mas que ninguno, había estado cargado de sentimiento el cual había hecho despertar definitivamente algo que sabía que sentía por él y solo por él, por Inuyasha.

Kagome…-la llamo suavemente-

No…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-No digas que lo sientes que no querías hacerlo porque…

No me arrepiento-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos-Jamás me arrepentiría de algo contigo, no lo hago de conocerte, de besarte y mucho menos de sentir lo que siento ahora

¿No debemos trabajar?-dijo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa-

¿Quieres hacerlo?-dijo rozando sus labios suavemente-

No…-dijo Kagome respirando agitadamente-

Atrapo sus labios nuevamente, pero estaba vez el roce fue mas apasionado, mas atrapante, mas delirante que el primero, este paso sobre ella y la arrincono contra el sofá a sus espaldas mientras la acercaba de su cintura.

No sabía como llamar a este sentimiento, solo sabía que Kikyo en este momento no existía para el, no existía promesa, no existían las heridas de indiferencia de Kikyo, ahora solo existía Kagome, la dulce, tierna, fuerte y decidida Kagome, quería estar con ella y pasaría sobre todo y todos para hacerlo.

La levanto y la recostó en el sofá en que minutos antes la había acorralado, la sintió rodearlo por el cuello y atraerlo hacía ella ahondando mas el beso, intercambiando sus alientos en la unión y danzas de sus bocas y sus lenguas, explorándose el uno al otro, sintiendo el calor agobiarles, marearlos, quemarlos y sofocarlos; se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos que esta mantenía cerrados, su cabellos esparcidos en el sofá, sus delicadas manos en sus hombros, su respiración agitada, sus labios sonrosados, quería ver su mirada agitada como la de él…

Kagome…-dijo posando una mano en su mejilla-

Estoy bien-dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho-

Tenía muchas palabras atragantadas en su garganta, en su pecho, en su corazón, todas para ella, pero no podía decirlas, aun sabía que ese inminente peligro lo asechaba y no quería involucrarla para luego perderla, quería pelear por eso, pero no quería perderla en el trayecto.

Se levanto lentamente y dejo que ella finalmente se incorporara, no dijo nada y ella tampoco, debía buscar algo que decir o sino sus instintos harían que la recostara en el sofá, la desnudara y hiciera suya con toda la pasión que sentía ahora.

Terminemos el trabajo-dijo Kagome bajando del sofá-

No dijo nada y se alejo un poco de ella para continuar con el trabajo.

Aun estaba confundido con el sentimiento hacía Kagome, no podía darle un nombre aun; se maldijo internamente, no debió haber aceptado ese trabajo, no debió conocerla y no debió…maldita sea como se odiaba…

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado…dejen sus opiniones…un abrazo…bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza…por aquí también me di una pasadita actualizando, espero les guste…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 12: Muerte por…**_

Los felicito a los dos-dijo Sango entrando a la oficina-El juicio termino hace unos minutos, todo salio como se supuso

Mira este-dijo Kagome pasando un expediente a Inuyasha-

Oigan ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sango sentándose al lado de Inuyasha-

No lo se muy obvio-dijo Inuyasha-

Eso mismo pensé-dijo Kagome poniéndolo sobre otra columna de la gran pila de papeles-

¡Oigan!-dijo exasperada de que la ignoraran-

Lo lamento Sango-dijo Kagome-Es que tenemos un caso nuevo, ahora si algo de seguridad social…

¿Qué?-dijo Sango-

No podemos decir nada mujer-dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla-Así que no trates de sacarle nada…

Esta bien-dijo saliendo-En algún momento necesitaran mi ayuda

Sabes a quienes enviaran-dijo Inuyasha-

Es seguridad social, le incumbe literalmente a todo el mundo-dijo Kagome-Seguro vendrán los mejores investigadores designados por varios países…

Odio trabajar con tanta gente-dijo Inuyasha-Maldita seguridad social…

Ya deja las tonterías-dijo Kagome-Vamos almorzar-dijo sacándose su delantal blanco

Poso sus ojos en ella, su vestido negro, cuello en V dejando ver un poco mas de sus formas y malditamente ajustado hacía ella, la vio salir detrás del escritorio y colgar el delantal en el perchero y como se imagino, más arriba de las rodillas, trataba de apartar su vista de ella, pero demonios hoy su cuerpo desprendía un olor más fuerte, igual pero más fuerte.

¿Vamos?-dijo Kagome-

Vamos-dijo reprochándose a si mismo por sus pensamientos-¿Y entonces que organizaciones podríamos tener a la cabeza en…

Es la hora del almuerzo-dijo Kagome-Por lo que descansaremos del trabajo

El lo sabía, odiaba hablar de trabajo cuando no era tiempo, pero como mas se distraía, la tenía ahí en el ascensor acomodándose su cabello, haciendo que el olor de este saliera cada vez mas; estaban completamente solos sería fácil para hacer cualquier cosa, y vaya que se estaba tentando de hacerlo.

Te vas a quedar en el ascensor-dijo Kagome fuera de este-

Salio sin decir nada y se adelanto hacía su carro, el cual abrió para que esta entrara, para dar vuelta y entrar al volante.

¿A dónde?-dijo encendiendo el auto para salir del parqueadero-

No se escoge tú-dijo Kagome-

* * *

¿Se quedaran aquí?-dijo el anciano Myoga entrando a la oficina-

Nos iremos en un momento-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien los dejo trabajar; pero no se preocupen dejen trabajo para los demás-dijo el anciano-

¿Cuándo vienen?-dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido-

Nunca-dijo el anciano-Todos van a operar desde diferentes puntos, nos comunicaremos por satélite privado-dijo el anciano-Bueno me voy, buenas noches

Tal vez apuntamos muy alto-dijo Kagome-Puede que un hombre de fuerza militar haya entregado el armamento y la información

Eso es lo más probable, pero creo debemos saber antes de saber quien, ¿A quien? Le fue entregado el armamento-dijo Inuyasha-Es más peligroso…

Si, con esa cantidad de armamento se podría armar una nueva guerra-dijo Kagome-Y aun mas peligrosa la información; ¿Infiltrados?

Demasiado peligroso-dijo Inuyasha-

Cierto-dijo Kagome-Y si están hace mucho, estas organizaciones son muy pacientes, pueden infiltrar a alguien y dejar pasar años, así podrían conseguir las armas y aun más tanta información-

Cierto-dijo, en ese momento su celular sonó-¿Si?... ¿que quieres?...te dije que yo te llamaba…no es cierto, si tengo el numero…me lo diste anoche…estoy trabajando no puedo verte ahora, adiós

Así lo tuvieras no la llamarías-dijo Kagome mirándolo-¿Verdad?

¿Celos?-dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hacía ella-

¿Debería?-dijo Kagome inclinándose más-

Tal vez-dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la silla para ir donde ella y girarla para quedar frente a ella-O no quien sabe

No se-dijo Kagome-¿Quien sabrá?

¿Juegas conmigo?-dijo apoyándose en los laterales de la silla, para inclinarse hacia ella-

Por que lo haría-dijo Kagome-

No lo se, dímelo tu-dijo Inuyasha inclinándose para enterrarse en su cuello y aspirar su aroma-Parece como si quisieras volverme loco

¿Loco?-dijo Kagome sonrojada, pero sin dejar la seguridad de su voz-¿te vuelvo loco?

Tú, tu olor, tu sabor-dijo depositando pequeños besos en su cuello-¿Lo haces a propósito?

No veo la razón-dijo Kagome dejándose hacer-Bueno…-dijo alejándolo de ella y controlando su propia respiración-Debo irme, adiós-dijo colgando su delantal y saliendo de la oficina, dejándolo solo y deseoso de mas-

Maldita mujer-dijo Inuyasha yendo al baño para echarse agua en el rostro-

* * *

Y crees que esa es una buena idea-dijo Sango tomando un café con Kagome-

No lo se pero es divertido ver su rostro de perturbación-dijo Kagome-

No juegues con sus deseos masculinos Kagome-dijo Sango enterada de casi todo lo de su amiga con Inuyasha, o al menos la parte de los sentimientos-

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome demasiado inocente aun, y eso Sango lo sabia-

Pues…-empezó sin saber bien como explicarlo-

Déjala Sango, tal vez lo descubra-dijo Inuyasha-

Buenos días-dijeron ambas-

Vamos a trabajar-dijo Inuyasha a Kagome-O a jugar como prefieras…

Muy gracioso-dijo Kagome-Nos vemos Sango. No es muy amable oír conversaciones ajenas

Mis sentidos son así-dijo Inuyasha, fijando su mirada en ella que esta vez caminaba delante de él, claro que sabía que estaba jugando con el, su modo de vestir, no es que pasara desapercibido pero últimamente era mas osado, como hoy el conjunto de dos piezas blusa blanca, falda negra, su cabello suelto; además tan bien estaban sus palabras juguetonas sus movimientos, jugaba con el y vaya que lo divertía, tal vez debería poner un alto, pero no quería ponerlo…es mas quería el también jugar…

Bueno en que quedamos anoche-dijo Kagome colocándose su delantal y tomando algunos papeles sobre un estante-

Más o menos por aquí-dijo cerrando la puerta y persiana y abrazándola desde atrás para besar su cuello-

¿Qué haces?-dijo Kagome nerviosa-

Jugar-dijo Inuyasha apartando el cabello y posando sus labios sobre su piel expuesta-

Estas loco-dijo Kagome nerviosa-

Eso te lo dije anoche-dijo Inuyasha girándola para tener mayor acceso a ella-

Ya déjame Inuyasha-dijo Kagome-

No juegues conmigo Kagome-dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-

Demonios el le ganaba en su propio juego, se supone que era suyo, pero ahora el…no eso si que no…

Pero parece divertirte-dijo Kagome abrazándolo por el cuello, sin dejar de mirar sus dorados ojos que parecían despedir fuego-

Claro que lo hace-dijo Inuyasha tomándola de un poco más debajo de su cintura-

Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo jugar un poco?, tu lo hiciste hace un tiempo, ahora es mi turno-dijo Kagome-

Quien dijo que el mío había acabado-dijo Inuyasha levantándola del suelo y apoyándola en el estante-No acaba hasta que yo diga-

Su sangre recorría su cuerpo vertiginosamente, si alguien entraba, sabría Dios que pensaría, y no era para menos, esperaba que el haya puesto seguro, lo vio acercarse a ella y besarla con deseo, sabía que lo era, estaba jugando con sus deseos de hombre como Sango se lo había dicho, y aunque sonara absurdo quería ir mas allá…

¿No me detendrás?-dijo Inuyasha separándose de ella aunque sin soltarla de la comprometedora pose-

No aun-dijo Kagome tomando su rostro y besándolo-

Camino con ella y la sentó en el escritorio, posándose en medio de ella, lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco, por ella, quería hacerla suya mas que a ninguna otra mujer y sabia que habría un punto en que las palabras no bastarían para detenerlo.

Chicos tenemos comunicación satelital-dijo el anciano Myoga tocando la puerta

Se separo de el y trato de respirar adecuadamente, este aun la mantenía aferrada esta vez por las caderas demandante y posesivo.

Vamos-dijo en susurro para Inuyasha-¡Enseguida vamos!

Los veo en laboratorio del quinto piso-dijo el anciano-

Vamos-dijo Kagome tratando de salir de su agarre-Inuyasha…-pero este ni se inmuto seguía con su vista fija hacía abajo-

No quiero-dijo Inuyasha sin más-

No actúes como un niño-dijo Kagome bajándose con un pequeño brinquito con este aun aferrada a ella y sin mirarla-

Kagome-dijo Inuyasha alzando su mirada a esta-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo al notar la frustración en su mirada-Debemos irnos Inuyasha

Yo no…Vamos-dijo Inuyasha dejándola libre y saliendo de la oficina-

* * *

Señor Myoga-dijo un hombre vestido de militar en la pantalla-¿Qué han hallado sus detectives?

Ella es la detective Higurashi, le dirá que hemos hecho…Kagome-dijo llamándola pero la eludida no volteo a verlo estaba con su mirada puesta en Inuyasha que tan solo se limitaba a ver la pantalla-Kagome

Ehhh, si-dijo Kagome dando un paso al frente-Con lo que nos acaban de informar acerca de la muerte de un militar y la desaparición de otros, solo asegura nuestras sospechas de infiltración en la base señor…

¿Quiere decir que alguien se infiltro y no nos dimos cuenta?-dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido-

No es de extrañar, no ponemos en duda sus capacidades y cuidados con todos sus militares-dijo Kagome al saber que había ofendido al hombre-Pero es normal en organizaciones terroristas, creemos que haya sido de años, logran ingresarlos, pueden esperar años para luego dar su golpe…

¿Tienen sospechosos?-dijo el hombre-

Con la información dada, se nos es imposible, deberíamos tener la información de base de datos de todo señor-dijo Kagome-

La tendrán entonces-dijo el hombre-Myoga…

Si señor-dijo el anciano dando un paso para quedar visible en la pantalla-

* * *

Eso significa mas trabajo para todos-dijo Sango ya enterada de todo pues igualmente hacia parte-

Si, en unos días alguien vendrá con la información-dijo Kagome-

La traerá la armada-dijo Sango imaginándose como llegaría-

Es lo más probable-dijo Kagome-

Y que harán ustedes mientras tanto-dijo mirando a Inuyasha-

Pues…Inuyasha ¿quieres seguir revisando lo que tenemos o esperar lo que viene?-dijo Kagome-

Creo que me iré a casa-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie-

¿Qué tiene?-dijo Sango-

No lo se-dijo Kagome saliendo tras el-Oye que te pasa Inuyasha-dijo alcanzándolo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara delante de ella-Me estas oyendo…

Si lo hago-dijo simplemente sin mirarla-

No parece-dijo parándose frente a el, para ver si lograba llamar su atención-¿Podrías mirarme?

No…-dijo Inuyasha mirando como el ascensor bajaba lentamente apenas acababa de llegar al piso tres-

¿Qué te pasa no veo porque…

¡Ya basta!-dijo tomándola de los hombros-Deja de torturarme Kagome…aléjate de mi

De verdad que le dieron miedo sus ojos, despedían un intenso color rojizo, estaba demasiado enojado o turbado no lo sabía.

No entiendo-dijo ella-

Tu tonto juego, me esta colmando, un poco mas y no daré mi brazo a torcer-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues no lo hagas-dijo Kagome sin medir sus palabras-

Ya basta-dijo saliendo del ascensor y dejándola sola en el lugar-

Que era la parte que ella no entendía, si seguía con este tonto juego de seducción no soportaría más y la tendría egoístamente para el, es que lo estaba matando muy lentamente, estaba seguro que si seguía así diría en su expediente… "muerte por deseo hacia Kagome Higurashi".

Aunque el también tenía la culpa había dejado que esto llegara muy lejos.

* * *

_**Capitulo terminado, espero les haya gustado…un abrazo, felices fiestas…un abrazo…bye**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola…espero que estén muy bien…por aquí también pase para actualizar…gracias por los comentarios…por cierto hay lemon.**_

_**Sin mas los dejo leer**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 13: Decisiones**_

La verdad no sabía que pensar, estaba algo consciente de que Inuyasha debía sentir algo por ella, aunque también sabía que a ambos les era prohibido debido a que alguien lo buscaba de muerte, y hasta que ese alguien no desapareciera no podía suceder algo mas, o eso creía ella por su parte.

¿Quién sería ese hombre?, pero alguien que halla vivido hace tanto tiempo sería difícil de encontrar en los expedientes, entonces…

* * *

He estado bien mamá, si todo el trabajo va bien-dijo Kagome-Mamá podrías pasarme a el abuelo, debo hablar con el…gracias…

Hola hija como estas-dijo al otro lado del teléfono-

Abuelo…no se si recuerdas aquella leyenda que me contabas acerca de la sacerdotisa y el hanyou-dijo Kagome-

Claro que si Kagome, tengo una gran memoria-dijo el abuelo-¿Qué sucede con esta?

Sabes que sucedió con ambos-dijo Kagome-

Ella murió asesinada, por alguien que cobraba venganza contra el hanyou, y el según se cree desapareció para sumirse en la tristeza, algunos dijeron que tal vez haya muerto, quien sabe tal vez este vivo-dijo el abuelo-

Si…-dijo Kagome-Y conoces quien fue el asesino…

Pues…era otro hanyou-dijo abuelo-Creo que se llamaba Naraku

Naraku-dijo Kagome-Esta bien gracias abuelo…

Para que necesitaras saber-dijo el abuelo-

Nada en especial-dijo Kagome-Despídeme de mamá y saluda a Sota, adiós abuelo

Para que llamas a que tu abuelo te cuente historias-dijo Sango-

Voy a la base de datos-dijo Kagome, no era mucho un nombre pero quien sabe-

"Naraku", tecleo en la computadora, nada o al menos no sospechoso, bueno es una leyenda tal vez nadie le interese, así que lo puso en búsqueda en Internet; si como supuso una leyenda japonesa, acerca de un hombre que cobraba venganza contra un hombre que se caso con la mujer que el amaba, así que después de vengarse de el lo hizo con sus hijos, buena información, pero solo eran palabras.

Argggg, que quieres Kagome, un jeroglífico, imagen a color -se dijo a si misma-

* * *

Kagome la base de datos del ejército llego-dijo el anciano Myoga con una computadora en la mano-

Si, ya la voy a revisar-dijo Kagome-Anciano Myoga, tienes idea de Inuyasha

No-dijo el anciano-En su departamento…

No lo llame esta mañana y no contesta y a su celular tampoco-dijo Kagome-

Quien sabe Kagome, Inuyasha es muy impredecible-dijo el anciano-Quien sabe donde estará ahora…

Anciano Myoga que sabe usted del hombre contra quien Inuyasha se venga-dijo Kagome-

Estas informada, por lo que puedo ver-dijo tomando asiento-

Es tan peligroso como el dice-dijo Kagome-

Puede que lo sea mas-dijo pausadamente-Él sabe como tener el control de Inuyasha…sabe sus puntos débiles, por eso el se cuida de no tenerlos-dijo fijando su vista en ella-

¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo Kagome-

El es un hombre muy entregado, cuida lo que ama hasta con su propia vida-dijo sin dejar de mirarla con sus cenicientos ojos-El sabe como hace sus cosas, solo déjalo que refresque sus pensamientos, es probable que vuelva a ti-dijo para irse-

* * *

Toco pausadamente la puerta, tan solo dos suaves toques y espero, rogando en sus adentros que se abriera, y efectivamente lo hizo, lentamente dejando un sonido lastimero por el vació pasillo, haciéndola casi estremecer.

¿Qué quieres?-oyó su gutural voz, pidiéndole una explicación por su llegada-

No contestabas y pensé que tal vez estabas enfermo-dijo mirándolo, tenía la mirada gacha, estaba con tan solo un pantalón como ropa, el mismo de ayer-

Estoy bien-dijo Inuyasha enfocando su vista en ella-

Puedo…

Este sin mas se alejo de la puerta entrando al departamento permitiéndole la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras ella y miro la estancia, estaba todo desordenado, en la mesa de la sala había dos botellas de whisky, todo estaba en un gran desorden. Y lo vio a él sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

¿Estas bien?-dijo acercándose a él pero sin tocarlo-

Que crees-dijo con amarga sonrisa-

No te ves muy bien-dijo Kagome-

Gracias-dijo este sin mirarla aun, con los cabellos a los costados-

¿Por qué estas así?-dijo ella-

Creo que me iré-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su pecho-¿Cómo que te…

Mi hermano me llamo-dijo Inuyasha-Al parecer Naraku esta acorralado y podemos atacar ahora

Entonces todo acabara-dijo Kagome enterada ahora de que efectivamente era Naraku-

Naraku es…

Lo se-dijo Kagome-Se la historia por mi abuelo-lo vio asentir suavemente-¿Cuándo volverás?

Después de acabar con el-dijo Inuyasha-Me iré con Kikyo

Tú quieres eso-dijo Kagome-

Que mas da-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros-

¿No te importa?-dijo ella sin dar crédito a las palabras de ella-

Debo cumplir una promesa-dijo Inuyasha-

Vas a ser feliz-dijo Kagome-Entonces suerte…

Kagome…-la llamo parándose y acercándose a ella-

Solo dime un ¿Por qué?-dijo antes de que el hablara y antes de que llorara-

Las promesas son hechas para cumplirse-dijo Inuyasha-Y aunque yo no quiera hacerlo-dijo parándose frente a ella y agachándose a su altura-…Lo haré

Yo te…

No puedes hacerlo-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué sientes?-dijo Kagome sin detener las lágrimas de sus ojos, quería una respuesta estaba conciente que cualquiera que fuera la pondría mal pero quería saberlo-…Por mi

Es demasiado-dijo Inuyasha-Antes creía saber que era el amor, ahora creo que no me acerque ni un poco, trate por todos lo medio alejarte de mi, de mi mente, de mi corazón, pero es imposible luchar contra este-dijo tocándose el pecho sobre su corazón-Por mas que me aleje de ti, algo me llama, algo me atrae, por mas que trate de ignorar tu olor este llega a mi embriagándome, llenándome de extraños impulsos, de deseo, de pasión y todos y cada uno de ellos por ti…

Ve…pero vuelve por mi-dijo Kagome-Promételo

No lo haré-dijo Inuyasha-Tu puedes hacer tu vida después de esto, y yo ya no estaré mas

Entonces no te veré mas-dijo Kagome-

Cada vez que cierres lo ojos y busques en ti yo estaré en algún punto de ahí-dijo Inuyasha con el gran peso en su garganta-

Se que me dijiste que tenía prohibido enamorarme de ti-dijo Kagome-Pero…no hubo mas remedio, lo hice, estoy enamorada de ti…Inuyasha

Te entiendo-dijo Inuyasha-Para mi igual es de horrible e insoportable, el verte y saber que te amo mas que a nada…Es por eso mismo que debo alejarme de ti, cuando se ama hacemos lo que sea por esa persona, y yo lo haré por ti, no me pidas…

Si me amas tanto…regresa-dijo Kagome sin dejar de llorar-No te diré que no vayas, pero regresa

Yo decidí enamorarme de ti, pase lo que pase y te voy a esperar-dijo Kagome-Tu decidirás si dejarme esperar o venir aunque sea para verte una ultima vez-dijo sabiendo la otra promesa-

Kagome…-dijo atrapando sus labios en un roce suave, lento y lleno de sentimientos, todos los que el albergaba dentro de si-Yo quiero…

Yo igual…-dijo aferrándolo desde el cuello-

La recostó en el sillón sin separar sus besos de sus labios, dejo que su aroma lo embriagara como solo el de ella podía, la sintió posar su mano tras su cuello y atraerlo más hacía ella sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, no sabia si hacían mal o bien, no estaba para pensar con la cabeza fría, tan solo hacía lo que su corazón gritaba a toda voz desde que se dio cuenta cuanto la amaba.

Sus tímidas manos lo recorrían su pecho desnudo y bien formado, sus brazos, fuertes capaz de proteger cualquiera cosa, fue atrás hasta su espalda y acaricio los salvajes cabellos de él que descansaban en sus rostros.

Lo sintió alejarse de ella, pensó que ahora la dejaría ir sin más, pero esta vez lo sintió en su cuello mientras sus manos frenéticas desabotonaban su camisa, lentamente, hasta que tan solo la dejo con su brassier de encaje blanco, sintió sus besos en sus clavículas y sus manos apoderándose de sus pechos, lo que la hizo arquear su espalda y sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

La levanto del sillón y la llevo a su habitación donde la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, la miro respiraba agitadamente, tenía los labios sonrojados y húmedos, el cabello esparcido en su cama, en la cual no había acostado a nadie, tal vez las llevaba a casa, pero el apartamento tenía otros cuartos, nunca compartió su cama con nadie, en ninguna de sus tantas casas, y ella era la primera en entrar en su territorio pero ella era todo para el.

Deslizo la falda por sus largas y torneadas piernas, dejándola caer, y al parecer ella quería hacerlo también así que la ayudo a liberar un poco su naciente y permanente excitación por ella, la volteo sobre el haciéndola contonearse, simulando sus cercanos movimientos, con su miembro sintiendo la excitación, no había que sentirla la olía claramente; en un momento se vio igual o mas perdido que ella, sabía como hacerlo enloquecer moviéndose sobre el haciéndolo suspirar y gemía ahogadamente al igual que ella lo hacía si seguía así se derramaría bajo ella. Nuevamente la dejo bajo su protector abrazo, la beso en el cuello, saco su brassier sin chistar ni esperar y se apodero de ellos, mientras la desnudaba lentamente al igual que ella lo hacia.

Inuyasha…-gimió entre sus besos-

No…-dijo asustado pensando en el rechazo-

No, no es eso-dijo acariciando su rostro-Es que yo…

Lo se-dijo Inuyasha-Pero ahora serás mía

Dicho esto se acomodo sobre ella y entro lentamente sintiendo sus paredes abrazarlo, comprimiéndose, barriendo tras si su barrera de pureza, no pudo contenerse mas y se dejo caer en ella, escucho su ronco gemido y se detuvo un poco, esperando que ella volviera a acoplarse.

¿Estas bien?-dijo Inuyasha-

Si-dijo Kagome acercándose sus caderas a las de él, incitándolo a moverse-

Se movió dentro de ella lentamente, mientras esta lo apresaba desde la cadera con sus piernas, sintiéndose más dentro de ella, la embistió rápidamente, sintiendo sus gemidos y suspiros en su oído, la puso sobre él como momentos antes y esta sin preguntar se contoneo sobre él logrando que gimiera y la llamara entre suspiros, lo sintió apresarla por las caderas y traerla hacía el mas fuerte al sentir el inminente clímax llegar, se derramo dentro de ella momentos después de Kagome, embistió una vez mas y la atrajo hacía el para recostarla sobre su pecho.

Había sido rápido, pero como jamás en su vida lo había sentido y sabia que nunca llegaría a sentirse igual que con ella.

Estaba seguro que días antes se lo hubiera reprochado, pero no lo hacía, no porque la amaba, era su decisión estar o no con ella, ella lo aceptaba conociendo sus secretos, debía alejarse ahora pero tal vez regresara.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado…dejen sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola, espero anden de maravillas iniciando el año. Nuevamente disculpen el retraso; no hablare tanto lo prometo, solo quiero agradecer a los lectores del fic por el apoyo y sin mas les dejo la continuación…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 14: Hasta pronto**_

No hablaron durante un rato, tan solo se quedaron en la misma posición, ella sobre el, mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Kagome-la llamo suavemente acariciando su cabello-

Alzo su rostro a el y le sonrió, cosa que el hizo también, salio de ella y la acomodo en su pecho mientras besaba sus cabellos.

No te hice daño-preguntó-

No-dijo Kagome-¿Siempre preguntas lo mismo?

No-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-Pero tu no eres lo mismo

Te amo-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos de un color dorado que desprendía tanta paz, un color que jamás vio en el-

Y yo también-dijo Inuyasha rendido ante sus sentimientos por ella-

Entonces…esto es un…-dijo algo asustada ante la respuesta-

Que te parece un hasta pronto-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole, sabía que no podía despedirse de ella, se lo lamentaría siempre, lo lamentaba por Kikyo pero al menos vengaría su muerte-

¿Cuando te vas?-dijo Kagome-

En la mañana-dijo Inuyasha-Lo lamento…

Pues entonces…debemos despedirnos-dijo sonriéndole-

Me parece bien-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

* * *

El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, relajándolos y excitándolos aun más, la tenía cargada con ella apresándolo desde las caderas, sus embestidas eran rápidas, sus gemidos entremezclados, las manos de ella en su pecho y las suyas en su trasero empujándola hacía el mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella.

Me gustan estas despedidas-dijo Inuyasha-Creo que tendré que irme mas seguido

Créeme que no te dejare-dijo Kagome empujándose en el mientras sentía como el se derramaba en ella-Y mas te vale regresar pronto…

Créeme que no tardare-dijo Inuyasha cerrando la llave y dejando que tocara los pies de ella tocaran el suelo-

* * *

Puedes quedarte aquí-dijo Inuyasha-

Creo que iré a mi departamento-dijo Kagome-Este me recuerda a ti…

Pero cuando vuelva vendrás conmigo-dijo abrazándola de la cintura-

Te cuidaras verdad-dijo Kagome-

Oye no soy débil-dijo Inuyasha mientras su apariencia cambiaba-

Te iras así-dijo Kagome sin una pizca de sorpresa-

De este modo llego mas rápido-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Me llamaras?-dijo Kagome-

Toma-dijo dándole su teléfono celular-Es numero privado, será mas seguro, te llamare ahí-dijo Inuyasha-¿Estamos?

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-

En caso de que me quieras llamar, hazlo al número de Miroku, esta en la agenda del teléfono y llámame en la mañana-dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-Más te vale llegar entero, te amo…

Nos vemos, preciosa-dijo dándole un beso y saliendo por la ventana hacía el oscuro cielo que pronto despuntaría en el alba. Bueno eso si la sorprendió, el que saltara tan rápido…

Al parecer me enamore de Spiderman-dijo riendo y entrando para cambiarse-Ahhh, que no le pase nada…-la verdad la ausencia de el ya la sentía, y por demás tenía un mal presentimiento-

* * *

Oye…Kagome-dijo Sango-

Que… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kagome-

Diría que por que estas triste-dijo Sango-Pero tu mirada me dice que no es tristeza, es como…no se como interpretarlo-dijo mirándola fijamente-

Sango no se de que hablas-dijo, para pegar luego un brinco para contestar el celular que el le había dejado-Hola…

¿Cómo estas?-dijo al otro lado, con profunda y varonil voz-

Bien-dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando a una Sango demasiado confundida con las extrañas llamadas que recibía desde hace tres semanas-

¿Me has extrañado?-dijo con una sonrisa-

Sabes que si-dijo sentándose en su escritorio-¿Qué haces?

Hablar contigo-dijo él como si fuera algo mas que obvio-

¿Y antes?-dijo ella-

Solo descansaba y me dije por que no llamarte y escuchar tu voz-dijo en un susurro demasiado sensual-

¿Cómo va todo?-dijo Kagome-

Pues creo que hoy será el día, hemos tomado grandes precauciones y creo ya podemos realizar nuestro plan-dijo Inuyasha cambiando su tono por uno mas serio-¿Y las cosas por allá?

Bien…aun estamos buscando sospechosos en lo del caso, y ya están bajo una organización que es la más probable-dijo Kagome-Y he estado trabajando en algunos casos menores

Escuche que ese Kouga, también es uno de los investigadores-dijo Inuyasha visiblemente celoso-

Si…pero no esta aquí, todos trabajamos desde nuestro país-dijo Kagome-Deja de ser celoso

No estoy celoso-dijo Inuyasha refunfuñando-

Si, si lo estas-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Bueno…pero solo un poco-dijo Inuyasha-Ahhh, Kagome no sabes cuanto te extraño, quiero ir contigo preciosa…

Yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo-dijo Kagome-

Tal vez regrese pronto-dijo Inuyasha-

Te estaré esperando-dijo Kagome enviándole un beso por el auricular-Te amo…

Y yo…-dijo Inuyasha-Nos vemos que tengo un idiota entrometido aquí…hasta pronto-dijo cerrando el teléfono-¿Qué no tienes nada mas que hacer?-dijo arrojándole una almohada que el otro atrapo-

Esta vez te dio fuerte ¿No?-dijo sentándose en la cama donde estaba su amigo-

No exageres-dijo Inuyasha-

Por favor…desde que te conozco jamás hablaste así con nadie-dijo el chico de ojos azules-

Ya Miroku-dijo Inuyasha-Mejor dime que haremos

Pues Sesshomaru esta en la habitación en proceso de "concentración"-dijo Miroku en un tono gracioso-¿Tú no haces eso?

No-dijo Inuyasha-¿Crees que sea difícil?-pregunto con la cabeza gacha-

No lo se, ustedes han aumentado su fuerza, y el también tan solo deben saber actuar, en especial tu-dijo en un tono de reproche, el conocía bien que Inuyasha se exasperaba muy fácil-

Es hora Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación, sus cabellos plateados, largos, sus garras, sus ojos dorados, y su media luna adornando su frente, al parecer estaba más que listo-

Si…-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras su aspecto cambiaba al de un hanyou-

* * *

Cazador, cazado ¿No?-dijo apareciendo delante de él-

Pero que rápido me alcanzaron los hermanitos-dijo mirando a ambos alternadamente, el hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, tan opacos que daba pánico mirarlos, pero al parecer a ellos dos repugnancia-Que es esto una…emboscada

Llámalo como quieras Naraku-dijo Inuyasha haciendo tronar sus dedos uno por uno-

Veo que Inuyasha no ha cambiado mucho, tan altanero como siempre, aun me odias por acabar con esa mujer-dijo Naraku riendo, al parecer sin temor alguno-

Eres un maldito-dijo Inuyasha a punto de no contenerse-

Y Sesshomaru, tan frío y parco como siempre, te pareces a mi no se porque de tu odio, deberíamos unirnos y…-dijo el ingenuo-

Jamás estaría con una basura como tu-dijo Sesshomaru hablando desde su aparición-Además jamás te metes con un Taisho…

Honor…-dijo Naraku-Su padre nunca debió meterse con Izayoi, ese bastardo me humillo, por haber estado con ella…

Mi madre jamás estaría con una basura como tu-dijo Inuyasha-Ahora es tarde para explicaciones-dijo para saltar sobre él y realizar un ataque mortal-

* * *

Ayy…-dijo parándose como si la silla la hubiera electrocutado-

¿Qué te paso?-dijo Sango-

Nada es que, me pinché con algo no se-dijo buscando algo en la silla, pero por alguna razón le pareció algo mas-

Dile a la mesera que te cambie la silla-dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa-

No, esta bien-dijo volviendo a sentarse-Debe ser cansancio, creo que dormiré hoy toda la noche

Pues cenamos y puedes irte a casa-dijo Sango volviendo a ver la carta-

* * *

Se recostó en el sillón, por alguna extraña razón aun algo le punzaba el pecho a la altura del corazón, y no hacía más que pensar en Inuyasha; saco el teléfono que el le había dado y llamo al numero de agenda que decía "Miroku", espero hasta que una voz dijo "Correo de voz, deje su mensaje…

¿Por qué no contestas?-dijo cerrando el teléfono y dejándolo aun lado de ella, era extraño el siempre le contestaba, en un momento este sonó y contesto rápidamente-¿Hola?

Hablo con Kagome Higurashi-dijo la voz de un hombre-

Si…-dijo con la mano en el corazón-

Habla Miroku, puedes venir al departamento de Inuyasha, es urgente

Colgó inmediatamente y salio del departamento, algo le sonaba muy mal, ese hasta pronto de la noche en que se fue le sonaba a algo muy malo, y no era porque regresara, solo que sabía que algo malo resultaría.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo…si quieren saber que le paso a Inu deben esperar el siguiente capitulo; espero les haya gustado este…un abrazo a todos…bye…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola, hola, espero estén muy bien, gracias a los que siguen el fic. La verdad creo que estoy corta de palabras (Se ha hecho el milagro), así que sin mas les dejo la continuación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 15: Cuidándote**_

Bajó del auto y entró al edificio, ni siquiera preguntó por éste al vigilante dormido, solo subió al ascensor, al lento ascensor, esperó que la dejara en el piso y fue directo al apartamento, tan solo tuvo que tocar una vez para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre de ojos azules.

- Pasa…- Se apartó de la puerta dándole pasó y luego cerró tras ambos.

- ¿Cómo esta? - Preguntó Kagome, tenia vanas sospechas de la llamada.

- Bien solo no debe esforzarse mucho – La tranquilizó Miroku caminando con ella hasta el dormitorio - Estaba llamándola dormido así que pensé que era bueno avisarle

No hizo mas preguntas por el momento y lo miró estaba recostado en la cama, con el torso al descubierto al parecer dormido, aunque su respirar era algo turbulento y sonoro, estaba vendado en el pecho y su apariencia era la de un hanyou.

- Esta dormido – Avisó, viendo como la mujer se sentaba en la cama al lado de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó, acariciando los cabellos platinados de este y el par de orejitas aunque levemente para no despertarlo.

- Había un truco bajo la manga y al parecer tiene algo de veneno en su cuerpo - Explicó Miroku - En su estado Hanyou le será mas fácil recuperarse, pero creo que deberíamos darle algo para que pueda dormir tranquilamente el que se mueva tanto esparcirá mas el veneno

- Las vendas…- Dijo esperando alguna explicación sobre estas.

- No son profundas tampoco de que asustarse, fue por ellas que entro el veneno – Continuó - ¿Qué creas que le podamos dar?

- Creo que unos analgésicos estarán bien - Dijo Kagome un poco mas tranquila y al parecer el igualmente - Voy a ir a una farmacia por algunas cosas, ¿usted esta bien?

- Si - Asintió viendo salir a la joven que se tropezó con la figura alta de Sesshomaru.

Los mismo ojos, si que la impresionaron aunque no del mismo modo que de Inuyasha – Disculpe – Miró al hombre aun mas alto que el mismo Inuyasha -Usted debe ser el hermano de Inuyasha, ¿Necesita algo?

- Ka…go…me… - La llamo desde la cama - Kago…me – De nuevo la llamó comenzando a incorporarse.

- No te levantes – Fue rápidamente hasta él.

- Pues…creo que iré yo a un farmacia - Musitó Miroku - ¿Que droga…No importa, pregunto allá – Se dijo al darse cuenta que para ellos no existía.

- Acuéstate – Le ordenó Kagome - No debes moverte…

- Dame un beso y no lo hago - Bromeó tomándole una mano.

Se acercó y deposito un beso en sus labios, este la aferró más a él ahondando el beso; sus labios estaban más posesivos y embriagantes, tal vez era porque ahora estaba como hanyou, se preguntaba como seria… ¡No era tiempo de pensar en eso!

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó dejándolo recostada en su pecho, como así el se había acomodado hace algunos minutos.

- Ahora mucho mejor - Aferró una de sus manos en su vientre.

- Y ese hombre ya…

- Bien muerto - Aseguró Inuyasha - Sesshomaru término con él, sin dejar ni rastro, aunque el muy maldito me dijo que ya buscaría como vengarse de mí desde el otro mundo…

- ¿Es para preocuparse? – Le preguntó acariciándole los platinados cabellos.

- No - Musitó Inuyasha - Nos aseguramos que no tuviera secuaces o cosas así, no creo que cause problemas esa amenaza, ya no…

- Traje algunas medicina, vendas y alcohol para desinfectar, una hermosa mujer alli afuera me las dio - Avisó Miroku entrando a la habitación - Lo desperté…

- No Miroku – Respondió Inuyasha.

- Bien voy a dejar algunas vendas, para que la señorita te las cambie y yo voy donde Sesshomaru – Informó dejando las cosas encima de la cama.

- Bien me voy a levantar para cambiarte las vendas

- Esta bien enfermera - Rió ante su propia broma, mientras se sentaba, ahora con fuerzas renovadas.

- Aun tienes ánimo para bromear – Suspiró, comenzando a desenvolver las vendas en el pecho de él.

- ¿No te doy miedo? - Preguntó Inuyasha viendo como ella no despegaba su vista de lo que hacia.

- No – Respondió sin vacilar - Ya casi… - Dio un par de vueltas y terminó -Voy por agua para que tomes esto

- Kagome aquí hay – Le enseñó la jarra sobre la mesa de noche.

- No vi… - Sonrió Kagome alcanzándole el agua y las dos pastillas - Ahora a dormir

- Quédate conmigo - Pidió Inuyasha moviéndose un poco hacía un lado - Por favor…

- Esta bien – Se recostó a su lado - Ahora duérmete - Dijo al ver como esta se aferraba a su cintura y se recostaba en su pecho - Le dio miedo el que se fuera y la llamada recibida le hizo pensar lo peor, pero ahora agradecía que estuviera bien.

* * *

- No estábamos tan lejos - Habló Miroku viendo como la mujer preparaba el desayuno para todos.

- Debo suponer que para ustedes lejos no es Francia

- Íbamos a mitad de camino antes de que Inuyasha se desplomara - Expuso Miroku - Sesshomaru debió cargar con ambos

- Ya esta - Avisó Kagome poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa y dejando el desayuno - Puedes llamar el hermano de Inuyasha y decirle que venga a comer, yo voy a llevarle el desayuno a él

- Que afortunado eres Inuyasha - Suspiró Miroku - ¡Sesshomaru!

* * *

Vaya que se sentía mejor, pero no quería despertar no ahora, quería dormir un poco, la luz del sol le dio directo en el rostro así que sin más abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada graciosa de Kagome frente a él

- Buenos días – Entró Kagome a la habitación, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

- Así no me quejo de despertar – Dijo empezando a levantarse.

- Te traje el desayuno – Se lo acercó.

- ¿Y tu? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ya comí - Dijo Kagome - Me levante desde temprano, no había que comer, llame a Sango y avise que no iría hoy

- Entonces te tengo como enfermera todo el día – Dejo la comida sobre la mesa a su lado y se acercó a ella.

- No, vas a comer - Habló Kagome tratando de obviar los besos que este daba en su cuello.

- Si… - Le aseguró recostándola en la cama, atrapándola con su ahora más musculoso cuerpo debido a su transformación.

Ya de por si el la enloquecía, pero así como hanyou la podía tener prácticamente a sus pies.

- Inuyasha…debes comer – Insistió Kagome entre sus ahogados suspiros.

- No te preocupes - Sonrió Inuyasha - Lo voy hacer…

- Pero me refiero al desayuno - Jadeó Kagome tratando de alejar los labios de los de este.

- No es tan divertido-

- Pero se supone que estas enfermo - Aunque la verdad no lo parecía -Inuyasha…por favor…

- Esta bien – Se alejó de ella, la verdad era que no podía obligarla, bueno si podía pero no debía ni quería - Y… ¿Qué me dices como va lo del caso?

- Pues…todo va bien, debemos revisar toda la base de datos que nos enviaron de la armada, pero aun hay cosas que no concuerdan, estamos llegando a pensar que los militares desaparecidos no eran porque fueran infiltrados

- Algo así como que… ¿sabían lo que sucedían y desaparecieron forzadamente?...mmmm no sería raro – Dijo Inuyasha - ¿Y la base de datos?...

- Esta en la jefatura – Contestó Kagome - Cuando regreses al trabajo la revisaremos juntos…

- Es mejor – Asintió dejando la bandeja a un lado y recostándose en la cama para cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿Estas molesto? – Tal vez se hubiera enfadado porque le habia dicho que debía alimentarse.

- ¿Debería? – Abrió un ojo para verla.

- Es que parece, es que debes cuidarte y que yo te haya dicho… - No sabia que decir, no quería que el se enfadara.

- Contigo no me enfado – La atrajo a su pecho - Solo que quería pasar un momento contigo

- Pero te puedes lastimar – Susurró mientras sentía como el acariciaba sus cabellos.

- No lo haré – Le aseguró, comenzando a dejarla bajo él - Solo quiero estar contigo, te extrañe demasiado

Se acercó a sus labios y los rozo suavemente, mientras sonreía al ver que las mejillas de ella se teñían de rosa, así como hanyou podía percibir más el aroma de sus cabellos, de la creciente excitación que se presentaba y podía sentir su propio olor en ella, ella era de él.

Se apoderó de los labios de ella con ferocidad, ahogando el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios, llevó sus manos hasta los botones de la blusa celeste que usaba, dando pequeños besos en su cuello y sobre sus pechos a medida que desabotonaba la prenda, escuchaba claramente como la respiración de ella cada vez se hacia mas dificultosa, sentía las manos de ella sobre su espalda acariciando enloqueciéndolo.

Dios, cada vez que el la tocaba sentía su corazón bombear como un loco, pero la excitación las palpitaciones que sentían estaban mas presentes que nunca, estar con él como hanyou era demasiado torturante y placentero, quería estar ya con el, bajó sus manos tímidamente hasta el holgado pantalón que el llevaba, desato el nudo que los sostenía y los bajó, sin poder obviar la presencia de la excitación en el.

Demonios jamás en su vida alguien lo habia hecho perder la razón con simples caricias, pero es que esa mujer lo quemaba con cada una de ellas. La sintió desprenderlo del pantalón del pijama que usaba, rozando casi imperceptiblemente su virilidad, logrando que un ronco gemido saliera de su garganta, llevó sus manos a su cadera y rápidamente la despojó de la falda, la tomó de las caderas y la cargó dejándola sobre el, ambos sentados, sintiendo el roce de sus sexos ahora mas cerca, mas pasional…

- Eres muy hermosa – Susurró en su oído mientras apartaba los cabellos a un lado y besaba cerca de su lóbulo y su cuello, y a la vez quitaba el sostén.

Estaba vez el iba por decirlo de alguna manera un poco mas lento, besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, lo apresó mas con sus piernas ya que el estaba entre ellas, se alejó de los besos que el daba en su cuello y posó sus labios en el cuello de el, bajó dando suaves y tenues besos hasta su pecho a medida que daba pequeños mordiscos que hicieron gemir a Inuyasha, al igual que podía percibir mas fuerte la presión de él en sus caderas, bajándola hasta sentir el miembro de el ya en su entrada.

- No me tortures tanto preciosa – Jadeó, tomándola del rostro manteniendo la respiración entrecortada, vio sus labios rojos llamándolo e incitándolo, los atrapo en un roce fuerte y hambriento, mientras la levantaba un poco y quitaba la ropa interior de ambos.

La inclinó un poco y dirigió sus besos a sus pechos, de verdad que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hacerlo todo a un ritmo lento y marcado, tratando de controlarse, pero los gemidos de ella no ayudaban, ni mucho menos el líquido viscoso que empezaba a emanar de su sexo, si seguían así explotaría sin entrar en ella.

- Por favor… - Le rogó entre gemidos, la tortura la estaba casi matando, necesita apagar el fuego que tenia en su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

No alargó mas sus torturas y la levantó levemente para sentarla nuevamente sobre el y entrar en ella, lentamente, escuchando sus gemidos y como presionaba sus hombros, ya una vez dentro la presionó de las caderas, logrando que ella se contoneara sobre ella, lenta y excitantemente, siendo marcados los movimientos por ella.

Pero el quería llevar el ritmo, esa mujer y los gemidos que daba en su oreja lograban que todos sus cabellos se erizaban, la recostó en la cama nuevamente y las embestidas tomaron un movimiento mas frenético, sentía su sangre correr vertiginosa, al igual que un calor estar en la parte mas honda de su corazón, hacer el amor con ella lo llenaba, porque estaba haciendo el amor, no estaba teniendo sexo como tantas veces. Sintió el liquido caliente emanar de ella, y eminentemente el se uniría con ella a alcanzar el clímax de su relación, pero quería que ella fuera quien lo llevara, la giro dejándola sobre su cuerpo indicándole el movimiento sobre el y rápidamente se sentó, descorrió el cabello de los hombros de ella y en cuanto alcanzó el punto culmine, enterró sus colmillos de hanyou entre su cuello y hombro, probó unas leves gotas de sangre de ella que tan solo gritó su nombre, en cuanto sintió las mordidas y que arañó su espalda dejando las marcas de sus uñas, eso en lugar de molestarlo lo enloqueció como todo en ella. Dio unos leves lengüetazos y las heridas se cerraron levemente, se dejó caer en la cama y la atrajo hacia él, aun dentro de ella dejándola recostada sobre su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha, acariciando sus cabellos y depositando unos besos en sus cabellos.

- Te amo – Fue lo único que pudo articular; con los ojos entrecerrados y refugiada en el pecho de el.

- Yo igual, preciosa – Acarició la espalda desnuda, lentamente salio de ella escuchando un leve reproche que lo hizo esbozar un sonrisa, la acostó a su lado y la abrazó de la cintura pegándola a él, miró por las ventanas al parecer aun estaba muy temprano, pero una siesta no le vendría mal.

* * *

- Me alegra que estés bien, solo espero que no me dejes sin mi agente mucho tiempo – Exclamó el anciano en el sofá - A propósito… ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

- Ah ella esta durmiendo, estaba algo cansada – Sonrió Inuyasha con picardía que el anciano no percibió.

- Entonces me imagino que te veremos de nuevo por nuestras oficinas – Dijo Myoga poniéndose de pie - Bien muchacho, cuídate nos veremos luego

- Claro, anciano nos vemos – Luego de despedirse del anciano, fue hasta la habitación y dio un suspiro, la encontró como la habia dejado luego de que el anciano Myoga interrumpiera su sueño al lado de Kagome.

Fue y se sentó al lado de ella que yacía dormida bocabajo dejando ver su espalda desnuda, su cabeza hacia un lado con algunas hebras cubriendo su rostro; la tentación fue mas y acaricio su rostro retirando las hebras, al igual que su espalda desnuda, la vio sonreír entre sueños y luego se movió levemente, en cuanto vio que despertaba se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en el hombro descubierto.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Inuyasha, y era la verdad eran cerca de las ocho.

- Dormí mucho, ¿verdad? – Se giró en la cama cubriendo su desnudez.

- Algo…pero es normal – Sonrió, refiriéndose a lo que habían hecho momentos antes.

- ¿Siempre? – Preguntó ella haciendo espacio para Inuyasha que comenzaba a recostarse.

- Algunas veces mas que otras – Explicó recostándola en su pecho - ¿Qué te parece si te muestro?

Se posó sobre ella delicadamente mientras retiraba el pantalón que habia usado para atender al anciano Myoga, la vio ruborizarse, Kagome si que era increíble aun después de lo que compartían seguía ruborizándose.

- Te amo – Exclamó para tomar posesión de su boca y dar inicio al ritual mas puro con su Kagome.

* * *

- Debemos hacer algo, o nos van a descubrir – Habló un hombre entre las sombras acompañado de una mujer.

- Te dije que no debías atacar tan rápido – Le recordó la mujer - Te dije que un golpe tan rápido seria decisivo

- Lo se maldita sea, aun no me acostumbro a esto – Dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa, para el era difícil - Debemos parar estas búsquedas que hace seguridad nacional…

- Sabemos el nombre de algunos detectives y la más importante es esa mujer – Aseguró la joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche - Debemos sacarla del juego o unirla, pero la primera es más factible…

- Vaya para ser nueva en esto eres muy buena, te acostumbras rápido – La felicitó el hombre sirviéndose un trago - Dejemos que las cosas se calmen un poco luego veremos querida…Pero debemos aprovechar nuestra estancia no como ese idiota de…

- Bien como sea, dejemos esto por un tiempo luego veremos

* * *

- Lo que robaron son información de bases militares, códigos y combinaciones para activar misiles, satélites, si las personas que tienen esto pueden acceder a ellas se armara la tercera guerra mundial si así lo quieren – Explicó Kagome con la computadora encendida.

- ¿Y lo mas probable es que los desaparecidos estén implicados? – Dijo Inuyasha mirando la información en la computadora y algunas hojas en sus manos; como Inuyasha no podía ir aun a la oficina o mas bien no quería ir aun Kagome estaba en el departamento de este trabajando - ¿Cuántos son?

- Pues son alrededor de unos diez, lo que nos parece raro es que sean tantos, organizaciones que envíen infiltrados sería hablando de muchos cinco – Afirmó la chica buscando la información en la computadora para mostrar a Inuyasha - Ellos son…

- Eso sería raro, nadie en estos tiempos manda a tantas personas a infiltrarse – Apoyó Inuyasha - Pero lo mejor será seguir investigando, alguna otra cosa que deba saber

- No por el momento no hay más – Informó Kagome.

- Entonces podemos…tomar un descanso detective – Apartó las cosas sobre la cama y la acercó a él.

- Inuyasha no creo que sea lo más sensato, debemos trabajar – Trató de obviar los besos que Inuyasha daba en su cuello y las caricias en su cuerpo, este hombre la iba a matar.

- Es hora de comer – Bromeó Inuyasha retirando los cabellos de su cuello para tener más acceso a este

- Es hora de que tomes tu medicamento – Le dijo escapándose de sus brazos.

- ¡Feh!, mujer yo no necesito eso – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Aun estas débil y si no te lo tomas, hay inyecciones para mejorarte rápido – Le dijo, conocía las fobias de Inuyasha, es mas le causaba risa que eso le diera miedo.

- Esta bien…trae el medicamento – Esa mujer sabia como asustarlo.

* * *

- Vamos Inuyasha o me vas a obligar que llame al doctor – Le extendió la cuchara.

- Kagome los jarabes son para los niños – Reprochó huyéndole a la cuchara - Además sabe feo…

- Actúas como un niño – Ella no se daría por vencida - Y si eres tan grande entonces déjate aplicar la inyección por el doctor – Dejó la cuchara y puso sus manos en la cintura.

- Que lindos se ven – Exclamó, de pie en la puerta - Pero tenemos trabajos tortolos…así que a lo que vinimos

- Sango dile a este tonto que se tome el medicamento – La actitud de Inuyasha le parecía divertida pero ya la estaba exasperando.

- No Kagome no lo voy hacer a…

- Buen niño, ahora trágatelo – Le interrumpió metiendo la cuchara en su boca, le tapó la nariz y le cerró la boca.

- Casi me ahogas – Tosió levemente y con el agrio sabor en su boca.

- No seas llorón – Cerró el frasco y lo guardó.

- Esto es lo que tenemos – Sonrió Sango, al ver la actitud de ambos y continuó - Acabamos de ubicar las familias de los soldados desaparecidos, y tenemos una de esas familias en esta ciudad, así que par de tortolos, esta es la dirección…

- Yo conduzco – Habló Inuyasha saliendo seguido de Kagome, mientras Sango solo meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, parecían un par de niños, pero el amor entre ambos se notaban, se alegraba por su amiga en definitiva que al fin lograra salir de esa monotonía de su trabajo y todo gracias a Inuyasha…-

* * *

_**Bien, eso fue todo, ahí termino este capitulo. Espero sus comentarios mensajes y demás, un abrazo, bye…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien; muchas gracias a los lectores por el apoyo. Me agrada que les agrade la historia…(Eso sonó raro).**_

_**En fin y sin mucho preámbulo les dejo la continuación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 16: Enemigos**_

- Inuyasha, debías girar por la izquierda – Recriminó Kagome mientras el chico daba vuelta al carro.

- Ya, ya un pequeño error – Se devolvió la calle y entró en la vía correcta.

- Dame la dirección yo te diré por donde ir – La chica tomo la hoja con la dirección y algunos otros datos de la familia que visitarían.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una zona de la ciudad de clase media, al menos concordaba la posición económica…

- Es aquí – Avisó Kagome, Inuyasha estacionó el auto, ambos bajaron y cruzaron la calle, luego llamaron a la puerta, pero esta se abrió con el leve toque.

- Bien esto es raro – Sacó su arma y dejó a Kagome tras el, la chica igualmente extrajo su arma y ambos entraron.

Caminaron por el pasillo, queda y calmadamente mirando fijamente hacia el fondo de la casa y hacia la entrada, al entrar a la sala vieron todo organizado pulcramente y los cuatro miembros de la familia sentados en el sofá principal viendo la televisión…

- Somos detectives y estamos aquí por la desaparición de su hijo – Habló Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, esto no estaba bien.

De un momento a otro un ruido se escuchó en la parte trasera de la casa, un vidrio roto tal vez…

- Kagome quédate aquí – Dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escuchó el ruido.

Kagome miró nuevamente a la familia sentada en el sillón y se acercó y tocó el hombro de una de las personas y esta cayó sobre la otra y esa sobre…bueno algo así como el efecto domino…

- Están muertos – Dijo, sacó su celular - Sango, tenemos un asesinato múltiple manda al equipo

En cuanto llego al fondo de la casa, vio la sombra salir por la ventana y sin pensarlo mas lo siguió, corrió tras el hombre que no mermo su paso y que en ningún momento miro hacia atrás.

- ¡Deténgase ahora mismo o disparo! – Le gritó Inuyasha aun tras el - Veamos quien se cansa primero - Susurró

Ya estaban lejos y el hombre parecía no cansarse, en ningún momento habia girado el hombre corría mecánicamente. Las personas que transitaban se alejaban despavoridas al ver la persecución y trataban de no interferir en ella. La persecución los llevó hasta un puente finalmente vio al hombre detenerse unos metros mas adelante, éste lo miró y jamás en su vida habia visto una mirada mas fría…

Caminó hacia el y el hombre aun no se movía hasta que sin explicación se subió a la baranda del puente y se lanzó abajo.

- ¡No! – Corrió y se asomó al lugar el hombre yacía abajo en medio de la carretera que quedaba bajo ellos, el transito estaba detenido, tomó su celular - Kagome…pues por aquí no es muy alentadora la escena…

* * *

- ¿Qué tenemos Sango? – Preguntó Inuyasha entrando a la sala de autopsias que hoy se veía algo congestionada.

- Los disparos fueron certeros, simples, este tipo sabia lo que hacia – Habló cubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer - Tengo cuatro balas para ti…

- Bien, las revisare para ver si coinciden con el arma de este sujeto – Dijo Kagome tomando el recipiente con ellas y saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Y que hay del suicida este? – Se paro al lado de la mesa en que estaba, y vaya que la muerte se notaba en el, estaba pálido en verdad pálido y sus labios estaban en exceso amoratados - ¿Perdió sangre?

- Algo, aunque no mucha – Informó guardando otro de los cuerpos en una especia de congelador.

- Parece drenado, esta muy pálido

- Aun no le practico la autopsia – Expuso Sango, parándose al lado contrario del cuerpo, pero era verdad lo que él decía - Pero tienes razón su color no es normal y no tiene mucho tiempo de muerto; tal vez sufrió de alguna enfermedad, no lo se, en cuanto termine con el te diré…

- Esta bien, voy a tomar una huella para buscar quien es – Se colocó unos guantes y presionó los dedos del sujeto en una hoja de acetato - Buena suerte con el…

* * *

- No aparece – Musitó dando un leve golpe en el escritorio - Ni el registro de compra del arma y las huellas no están en la base de datos…

- Ya cálmate iremos donde Myoga y le pediremos la nueva base internacional – Dijo Kagome - Ya reporte el asesinato de acá y al parecer no es el único algunas familias de los militares también fueron asesinadas…

- Entonces los militares no son infiltrados están siendo secuestrados – Se puso de pie y caminó por el lugar.

- Tal vez, ellos descubrieron lo que sucedía en la base, los diez son miembros de la misma zona – Agregó Kagome - Debemos encontrarlos…

- Es posible que estén muertos, digo están asesinando a sus familias – Inuyasha tomó asiento nuevamente.

- Y sabes que es lo mas curioso – Continuó la mujer - Los asesinos de las familias todos han sido encontrados pero ninguno esta vivo…

- ¿Se suicidaron? – Preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

- Si, uno de ellos fue atrapado y en su celda se ahorcó, el otro se dio un tiro en la cabeza, otro se lanzo al tren en cuanto este pasaba y el nuestro se lanzo de un puente

- Se toman demasiadas molestias asesinando a estas familias, ¿Crees que sepan algo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- No lo se, es posible las familias que están vivas están siendo cuidadas, hablaré con los detectives correspondientes para que las interroguen – Dijo la chica, tomo el teléfono e hizo algunas llamadas.

- Chicos pueden venir un momento – Los llamó Sango por el segundo teléfono de la oficina de Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el ojidorado, cubrió su nariz pues el olor en el lugar era insoportable.

- Dios que es ese olor, es asqueroso – Habló Kagome casi haciendo arcadas

- Pues es nuestro suicida – Dijo alcanzándole tapabocas, aun así el olor llegaba - Miren esto… - Con sus guantes alzo las capas que daban la forma de "Y" en su pecho - Este hombre no tiene ni un día de muerto y miren su estado de descomposición…

- Parece que llevara mucho tiempo – Expresó Kagome tratando de omitir el nauseabundo olor - ¿Es alguna enfermedad?

- Su sangre esta coagulada, en cuanto hice el primer corte nada salio de su cuerpo, sus vísceras están totalmente secas – Explicó Sango - Y no, no es alguna enfermedad, esto es un muerto de hace mucho tiempo, es como practicarle la autopsia a un zombi…

- ¿Y eso como puede ser? – Preguntó Kagome mirando al hombre en la mesa.

* * *

- Sango no estaba equivocada este hombre ya estaba muerto – Habló Inuyasha con su vista fija ahora en la computadora - Según esta base de datos, su nombre es Yhomo Fhusihida, murió hace varios meses, cinco para ser exactos, robaron su cuerpo y ahora esta aquí…

- ¿Es Japonés verdad? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Así es

- Bueno el caso es, como un hombre muerto estuvo tan vivo para asesinar a una familia luego huir y volver a la tumba – Dijo mirándolo extrañamente, sabia que habia cosas extrañas en esta vida pero, zombis… - ¿Tú que crees?

- A menos que tenga un gemelo con igual consanguinidad, es claro que hay algo muy raro aquí – Exclamó Inuyasha - Aunque…cierta vez pude ver como traían un muerto a la vida y creo que es posible, pero la persona que lo hizo esta muerta eso es imposible…

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó intrigada, vaya que el pasado era extraño.

- Pues, era una especie de rito, magia negra, el cuerpo volvía a la vida por un breve tiempo, cuando pude ver aquel rito fue hace cientos de años fue practicado por una sacerdotisa su nombre era Tsubaki – Explicó Inuyasha, aunque eso era imposible.

- ¿Hay posibilidades que viva o que alguien lo haya copiado? – Preguntó Kagome, era obvio que la situación que presentaba era absurda y que los detectives de los demás países se reirían de lo que estaban pensando pero ahora era lo mas cuerdo.

- Viva no esta – El sabia bien quien la habia matado - Y las únicas personas que copiarían ese hechizo sería una sacerdotisa pero ahora no creo que haya una con tal magnitud de poder

- No se, pero creo que debemos ir a donde todo esto apunta

- ¿Japón? – Cuestionó o más bien asintió.

* * *

- Vaya fue mas sencillo de lo que pensamos, dos pájaros de un solo tiro – Expresó el hombre bebiendo de su whisky - ¿Qué piensas querida?

- Nada – Respondió la mujer con vez fría.

- Mas te vale querida, no quiero que tus emociones influyan en nuestro trabajo, no cometeremos el mismo error que Naraku – Rodeó el sofá en que estaba la mujer - Nos vemos querida tengo asuntos que arreglar…termínalo por mi – Le entregó la bebida.

En cuanto la copa estuvo en sus manos, y la puerta tras ella se cerró, lanzó el vaso lejos estrellándose contra la ventana y quebrando un vidrio de la misma.

- Lo prometiste…

* * *

- No queremos dejar la ciudad – Dijo su madre.

- Lo se mamá, pero como vamos a estar trabajando aquí, es mejor por la seguridad de ustedes – Explicó la joven

Estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando por el avión que llevaría a su familia a otra ciudad lo más lejos posible, no quería tener que lamentarlo…

- Bien en ese caso, podrías regar mis flores – Pidió su madre con una sonrisa - Y alimentar el pez de Souta

- Bien, mamá Inuyasha lo hará – El chico que miraba a otro lado enfocó su vista en la chica y bufó.

- Adios hija, adios joven Inuyasha – Se despidió su madre, luego de despedirse del abuelo y su hermano el avión partió y ella estuvo más calmada

- Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Souta – Dijo Kagome guiándolo por la casa

- Eh… ¿Cuarto de quien? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Este, el de mi hermano, el mío es el de allá – Lo señaló un par de habitaciones mas allá.

- El cuarto esta bien, pero ¿No puedo elegir otro? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta del cuarto que acababa de ver.

- ¿Cuál?, el cuarto de mi abuelo tiene cientos de cosas, y el de mi…

- Aja – Se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos desde la cintura.

- Vinimos a trabajar – Posó sus manos en el pecho de el.

- ¿Y yo que estoy diciendo? – Apartó unos cuantos cabellos de sus hombros y le dio un beso en uno de ellos.

- Eres un tonto sabias – Se dejo guiar por el que caminaba a su habitación.

* * *

- No podemos decirle eso a los demás agentes – Dijo Kagome sentada en la sala con la computadora frente a ambos.

- Lo se, pero es mas que claro que es eso, los demás asesinos estaban en las mismas condiciones – Afirmó Inuyasha recostándose un poco en el sofá.

- Si, pero entonces que hace…Espérame – El sonido de la puerta los sacó de su trabajo y fue a abrir - Kouga… ¿Cómo estas?...

- Bien, el anciano Myoga me dijo que estaban trabajando en el país se me ocurrió venir y ayudarles, soy el encargado aquí – Informó el joven de ojos azules.

- Vaya…Kouga eres tu de nuevo – Dijo apareciendo en el umbral - Es un placer verte – Saludó Inuyasha con ironía marcada.

- Hola – Dijo el joven simplemente.

- Eh, Inuyasha, Kouga viene a trabajar con nosotros, es el encargado aquí – Avisó Kagome dándole entrada al otro.

Llevaban toda la tarde trabajando, al parecer todos los suicidas eran o fueron residentes del país, y se habían muerto en promedio alrededor de los cuatro meses; el caso era que Inuyasha y Kagome no podían decir nada acerca de sus "ficticias" conjeturas, pues Kouga podría mostrarse escéptico, y bueno quien no…

- Hemos dado muchas vueltas – Suspiró Kouga - El caso es que esos hombres estaban muertos y volvieron a la vida, algo imposible…

- Eh, Voy por un par tazas de té – Kagome se levantó y fue hasta la cocina.

- ¿Y tú que crees perro? – Le dijo el ojiazul al ojidorado.

- Pues querido lobo, lo mismo que tu – Su mirada inquisidora se posó en el que igualmente se la retuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el hombre

- Pues que alguien los trajo a la vida, posiblemente una sacerdotisa, con los mismos o más poderes que aquella mujer llamada Tsubaki – Sonrió triunfal al ver el rostro del otro.

- De verdad que estás loco perro – Dijo el hombre, en ese momento llego Kagome con el té.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó notando el tenso ambiente al menos por parte de Kouga, porque Inuyasha solo sonreía burlonamente mientras miraba la pantalla de la laptop.

- Nada – Respondió Kouga - Yo tengo que irme…pueden pasar si lo desean a la jefatura, podremos trabajar mas a gusto…adiós Kagome – Luego de unos minutos se marchó.

- Se le quedo…ya vengo – Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa, se paro frente a las largas escalas y Kouga ya habia a la mitad - ¡Oye!, ¿Por qué negarlo?

- No se de que hablas

- Vamos Kouga – Bajó las escaleras hasta estar un poco mas cerca - Sabes muy bien de que hablo, tu olor no me engaña eres miembro, o mas bien el líder del clan lobo que vivió en las montañas hace mas de 500 años; jamás pensé que aun vivieras

- Así que lo descubriste, tardaste mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Desde el instante en que te vi lo supe

- Bien, debo decir que con esto podemos trabajar más… "amenamente" – Habló con sarcasmo - Aun así Kagome…

- Ella lo sabe, bueno al menos mi parte – Se cruzó de brazos - No te preocupes no diré nada dejare que lo hagas tu…

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Le preguntó Kagome en cuanto Inuyasha ingreso por la puerta.

- Nada…solo cosas – Le dijo con una sonrisa - Ya en serio nada, que te parece si tu y yo nos damos un baño…muuuy largo

- ¿Ah si? – Sonrió abrazándolo desde la cintura - Acaso tratas de seducirme…

- Mmm tal vez – Se inclinó dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Pues…entonces tal vez – Le respondió.

La cargó en brazos de modo nupcial provocando una risa en ella, subieron las escalas y se encerraron en la habitación para luego escucharse un mar de leves sonrisas, suspiros y roncos gemidos…

* * *

Eran cerca de la medianoche y las luces de los miles de edificios y rascacielos alumbraban el cielo nocturno. Mientras una pequeña luz por demás opaca titilaba en la noche entre las demás…

Alejados de todo el bullicio de la ciudad dormían ambos sobre la cómoda cama de sábanas rosas. La fría ventisca entro por la ventana e instintivamente la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo desnudo y cubrió a ambos aún más con las sábanas. Frunció su entrecejo molesto por el impertinente ruido del teléfono, ¿Quién eran tan idiota para llamar a esta hora?; sacó una mano bajo las cobijas y tanteo el buró a su lado hasta dar con el teléfono…

- ¿Si? – Dijo con la ronca voz - ¿Kouga?...Es muy tarde o temprano o… ¿Qué quieres maldita sea?... ¡¿Qué?! – Masculló de repente sentándose en la cama y por consecuencia despertando a la chica a su lado que abrió los ojos lentamente - Esta bien, ya voy…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se sentó en la cama aun adormilada y sostuvo la manta en su pecho.

- Hubo una explosión en la ciudad – Avisó Inuyasha levantándose de la cama y colocándose la ropa.

- Voy contigo – Comenzó a buscar su ropa.

- Kagome es mejor que te quedes a…

- No lo digas ni de broma – Le dijo, ya con un jean puesto - Voy contigo…donde están las llaves del auto…

- No tenemos tiempo sube – Se inclinó delante de ella, dándole la espalda.

- Inuyasha… - Que esta loco o algo.

- Vamos Kagome de prisa – La chica sin decir nada mas subió tras la espalda de el; este termino de abrir la ventana y se montó en el marco… ¿Qué iba a hacer?... ¡Lanzarse!

- ¡Inuyasha, espera! – Muy tarde ya se habían perdido entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

- A la próxima me avisas – Le pidió Kagome una vez que piso tierra.

- Lo lamento – Dijo Inuyasha, luego le tomo una mano y salieron del callejón en el que se habia detenido.

La ciudad estaba de alguna manera paralizada, había varias ambulancias llevando a los heridos, patrullas de policía evacuando a las personas y mas allá vieron a Kouga hablando con un oficial que le entregaba algo…

- Señores no pueden pasar – Los detuvo un oficial.

- Están conmigo – Dijo Kouga una vez que los vio.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Kagome viendo la magnitud del daño.

- Hace como media hora, se detonó el explosivo, los oficiales anti-explosivos están buscando los restos del detonador, lo colocaron allá entre esos edificios – Señaló el punto entre la derruida construcción - Por suerte no habia nadie, solo el vigilante pero estaba de ronda en la parte trasera

- Es un edificio de ¿Qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Pues, para el publico es un edificio de simples oficinas, pero en realidad es de construcción y pruebas nucleares, solo que se habia mantenido en secreto

- ¿Armas nucleares? – Habló Kagome - Es claro entonces que es obra de la persona que buscamos…tal vez tomaron algo del edificio…

- Eso pensamos y algunos oficiales están revisando el edificio, además nos estamos poniendo en contacto con los trabajadores, pero puedo dar dinero a que no tomaron nada de aquí – Aseguró Kouga.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha contrariado.

- Miren esto – Le entregó un sobre - Al parecer alguien lo dejo sobre ese buzón – Señaló el objeto atravesando la calle - Los oficiales anti-explosivos lo encontraron…

- Entonces sabe que estamos aquí – Musitó Inuyasha mirando el contenido

* * *

_**¿Qué hay?, no se sabe hasta el próximo capitulo, lo siento. Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo a todos…bye**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola a todos, espero no estén deprimidas como yo, ahh yo se que no. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad no tengo ánimos para escribir mucho así que solo permitiré que lean.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 17: Recuerdos**_

- Quieren jugar con nosotros – Dijo Kagome releyendo el contenido del sobre.

"_Como a su llegada no les realizaron homenaje alguno permítanme hacerles uno, con toda la gallardía posible, disfruten el grito en su ovación y los fuegos en su honor"_

_OK"_

- Interesante firma – Agregó Kagome caminando hasta un oficial.

- Podría jurar que quien escribió esa carta es…Naraku pero esta bien muerto – Dijo Inuyasha una vez que Kagome no estaba.

- ¿Naraku?, oh ya lo recuerdo el hombre con el cual tuviste tu problema hace tanto tiempo, nunca lo conocí aunque era imposible no escuchar de él o de ti, tanto revuelo por una mujer… ¿Sacerdotisa?

Inuyasha lo miro con el ceño fruncido aun así se controlo…

- ¿Entonces quien puede ser? – Le preguntó Kouga ignorando el malestar del otro.

- No lo se

- Chicos el detonador y un cuerpo – Informó Kagome yendo hasta a ambos.

- El olor es el mismo que el de los otros – Susurró Inuyasha.

- La bomba fue detonada manualmente – Afirmó Kouga.

* * *

- Excelente trabajo – Dijo frente a la pantalla de televisión donde los medios mostraban el accidente - Creo que pronto haremos una visita… ¿Qué dices querida?

- Me parece bien – Contestó fríamente, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna.

_- …trataremos de hablar con uno de los detectives de allá…_

La cámara se enfocó al fondo donde los tres detectives se encontraban hablando…

Su fría vista se enfocó en el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, luego su vista se desvió a la mujer a su lado y la sangre hirvió en ella, jamás sintió ese tipo de emociones y no era momento de sentirlas; luego de unos segundos salió de la habitación…

Miro a la mujer salir y volvió su vista a la pantalla…

- Creo tener la forma de atraparte, me las vas a pagar querido Inuyasha – Habló con su macabra y frívola voz.

* * *

- Es claro que solo quería darnos un mensaje, solo quería que supiéramos que el sabia que estábamos acá – Afirmó Inuyasha.

- Eso es claro, pero porque a nosotros precisamente, lo que quiero decir es que, no somos los únicos encargados del caso, Kouga estaba aquí y el es parte de esto – Agregó Kagome.

- Tiene razón, la persona responsable de esto tiene su asunto personal con ustedes – Aseveró Kouga mirando fijamente a Inuyasha - ¿Alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

- No… - Respondió con honestidad, es que su último enemigo capaz de algo así habia sido Naraku pero el estaba mas que muerto, si no era el ¿Quién era?

- No… - Apoyó la detective - Ahora lo importante es pensar que vamos a hacer, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que sea quien sea esa persona haga un ataque de esa magnitud, no podemos darnos ese lujo…

- Si, pero esa persona esta prácticamente un paso frente a nosotros, tendríamos que adivinar sus pasos, y este ataque no ayuda mucho, porque es un asunto paralelo al caso – Aseveró Kouga.

- Argg…no se me ocurre nada, por el momento poner vigilancia en las calles, tratar de detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso – Sugirió el ojidorado.

- Bien señores, no sabemos a quien buscamos pero eso no impide que podamos evitar otro de estos ataques – Habló a viva voz a los oficiales reunidos en la sala - Deben vigilar cada punto que se les a asignado, porque si bien no sabemos que es el origen de esto, conocemos el móvil…Kagome – La llamó el ojiazul.

- Deben tener en cuenta que puede ser cualquiera, pero hay algo clave en estos sujetos que son usados como móviles, no van a estar nerviosos, no se van a detener por nada, parecerán robots, no le temen a nada, aunque puedan tener un arma apuntándoles en el rostro; se que es algo difícil pero así es señores – Dijo Kagome colgando las fotos de los asesinos ya muertos en un tablero - Cabe decir que la apariencia que ven en estas fotos no esta muy alejada de su apariencia siendo vivos, me atrevería a bromear diciendo que lucen como zombis – Los oficiales en el lugar rieron levemente - Inuyasha… - Le llamó a él que permanecía sentado mirando la pantalla de la laptop - Di algo – Le susurró, este se paró y las sonrisas se callaron ese hombre les daba pánico a todos.

- Serán provistos con armas calibre 38, y una 9 milímetros cada uno, si ven a uno de estos hombres disparen a la cabeza sin titubear, porque ellos no lo hacen… ¡Diviértanse! – Dijo para volver a su asiento.

- Ehhh, mas tarde les darán las armas, pueden salir – Ordenó Kouga - ¿Diviértanse?...tu no eres el que saldrá a cazar a esos psicópatas

- Claro que si, no creíste que me iba a quedar aquí jugando solitario mientras hay acción en las calles – Dijo cerrando el juego - Bien voy por balas para mi arma…

- Oye espera – Lo detuvo Kagome - No puedes ir es peligroso, además…

- Estaré bien, ustedes quédense aquí si sucede algo los llamó o ustedes a mi…adios – Se inclinó y le robó un beso que dejo a ella y a Kouga descolocados.

- Así que sí sales con ese perro rabioso – Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un largo tiempo, aun así no desvió su mirada de los monitores que mostraban la calles que eran vigiladas por los oficiales.

- Eh, pues desde hace un… ¡Mira ese hombre! – Exclamó al hombre que cruzaba la calle camuflado entre los transeúntes, no miraba a ningún lado y no se molesto ante los estrujones de algunas personas.

- ¿Cuál es la coordenada? – Preguntó Kouga tomando el radio transmisor.

- Avenida shoji #45, con la interestatal #32 – Avisó Kagome, en segundo Kouga hablaba por el transmisor.

- Equipo #10…respondan

- Hola Kouga… - Saludó Inuyasha - ¿Qué pasa?

- Argg…no es tiempo de bromas, corre hacia la avenida shoji #45, con la interestatal #32, tenemos a un sospechoso – Habló Kouga, en pantalla se vio a Inuyasha corriendo entre la gente con un oficial siguiéndolo.

- Usa camisa a negra y un pantalón sencillo – Escuchó la voz de Kouga en la radio sujetada en su hombro.

Miró al frente y todos estaban así…

- Ahí esta – Dijo el hombre que estaba con el, enfocó su vista hacia donde apuntaba y ambos corrieron tras el que se metió en un callejón, un par de personas lo detuvieron pero se safo de ellos en cuanto saco su arma y corrió tras el sospechoso y el oficial, un par de pasos mas avanzados, la carrera los llevo a un callejón, una vez que los alcanzó, vio al oficial pasmado apuntando al sospechoso mientras este de igual manera apuntaba, una vez en el lugar sin titubear disparó al hombre justo entre las cejas, cayó al suelo antes de verlo venir.

- ¿Oye estas bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha al oficial, por eso odiaba trabajar en equipo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Habló Kouga por el radio, no tenia vista de lo sucedido en el monitor.

- Manda al equipo forense – Se acerco al cuerpo del hombre que tenia los ojos abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas y aun tenia el arma firmemente en una de sus manos y en otra lo que parecía un teléfono celular, listo para marcar a un numero - ¡Demonios!...que no sea lo que estoy pensando…Kagome manda al equipo anti-explosivos

- ¿Qué? – Escuchó a la chica por el transmisor.

* * *

- El teléfono no esta registrado – Anunció Kagome con el artefacto en sus manos.

- Entonces si activa una bomba – Las sospechas de Inuyasha le fueron corroboradas.

- Es lo mas probable, tratare de ubicar el otro teléfono – Dijo tecleando varias datos en la computadora - No puede ser…

- ¿Qué?

- La bomba o lo que sea esta en el templo…en mi casa – Exclamó estupefacta.

- No estoy de acuerdo con que no hayamos traído el escuadrón anti-explosivos – Se bajó Kouga del auto seguido de los otros dos - Y menos que no le hayamos avisado a nadie…

- Ya deja de quejarte, la bomba sería detonada si traíamos a esas personas, es mejor venir solos, esto es personal – Dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras del antiquísimo templo, el lugar estaba desolado y silencioso demasiado para su gusto.

- Y bien, ahora que hacemos esperar a que una bomba estalle y nos vuele en pedazos – Continuó Kouga una vez que llegaron a la parte de arriba.

El ruido entre unos arbustos los alerto a todos, Kouga con agilidad sacó su arma mientras Inuyasha ponía a Kagome tras él; el sonido se hizo mas cercano hasta que uno de los tan famosos zombis salió casi lanzándose sobre ellos como un animal en busca de presa, Kouga disparó impactando en el pecho cosa que no causo reacción alguna. Estaba pronto a disparar de nuevo cuando otro impacto se oyó y el sujeto cayó, Kouga miró tras el y vio a Inuyasha empuñando el arma…

- Este lugar apesta – Dijo el ojidorado enfocando finalmente sus sentidos en el lugar.

- Oye…eso no es muy amable – Reprochó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- Lo que digo es que apesta a esos zombis – Aclaró su punto.

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos rodeados? – Preguntó Kouga - Pediré refuerzos…

- No lo hagas, lo sabrán y los pondremos en sobre alerta, eso no es beneficioso – Lo detuvo Inuyasha, Kouga miró a Kagome y esta asintió a lo dicho por el hombre.

- Muy bien dicho Inuyasha – Se escuchó la voz que acabó con el silencio que volvía a cernirse en el lugar - Finalmente te conozco

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el aludido

- Oh, que desconsiderado de mi parte, un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Onigumo… - Se presentó el hombre, de piel tostada y cabellos castaños opacos al igual que su mirada, vestía un traje negro y hablaba como un perfecto caballero - Tu debes ser Kagome Higurashi, la respetada detective, debo decir que eres mucho mas hermosa en persona

- Así que tú eres el autor de toda esta odisea – Habló Kouga eludiendo los comentarios del sujeto.

- Kouzumi…líder del clan lobo…pensé que habías muerto – Dijo el hombre-

- Wow…así sabes quien es…me supongo que de igual manera sabes quien soy…lo mejor es dejarnos de boberías y entrar en materia… - Habló Inuyasha.

Miró a los presentes en el lugar tratando de organizar toda la información de le habia llegado en los anteriores minutos, como por ejemplo… ¿Qué era eso del clan lobo?, ¿Cómo que ese tal Onigumo sabia las cosas?...la cabeza le daba vueltas… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?... ¿Quién era ese hombre?...

- Oh no aún no, todavía faltan algunas personas por presentarse – Exclamó con simulada alegría como si del anfitrión de un fiesta se tratara y fuera hora de del homenaje central de la ceremonia-.

- Si, si, mira no se que pretendas con todo este circo que has montado, con todo lo relacionada con los militares pero…

- Oh, aun no lo sabes… ¿Pensé que eras bueno en lo que hacías?, llevas varios años en este empleo – Interrumpió Onigumo - Si…participaste en el caso de Jack el…como sea…no interesa ese tampoco lo resolviste – Se burló - El plan es el control total, poder completo, solo que se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de esta gente y…eso no convino demasiado, entraron a jugar cuando ya no habia lugares…no me gusto que se entrometieran…solo que yo no me exaspero tanto y tiro a matar…Naraku el…pobre…¿te comente que es mi hermano?

Esa no la vio venir, ¿Hermano de Naraku?...pero mas importante… ¿Naraku tenia un hermano?...nunca supo de eso…

- Así que todo esto era por el poder total…querías poder y riqueza absoluta – Intervino Inuyasha "eludiendo" el comentario.

- Mi hermano desaprovecho el hecho de haber conseguido vivir tanto, solo se enfrasco en la estupida venganza esa y todo por una mujer…era de verdad idiota, a mi me interesaban otras cosas

- Lamento arruinar su conversación, mira no tengo idea de quien eres y en mi vida conocí a tu hermano, por lo único que estoy aquí es para atrapar a un hombre, ya lo encontré así que quedas detenido amigo – Dijo Kouga y por alguna razón Kagome sabia que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como eso.

- Jajaja…no me hagas reír – Ironizó el hombre - ¿Y que pensaste? ¿Qué pondría mis manos para que me pongas las esposas?...jajaja

- No bromees Kouga, eres tonto pero no tanto – Habló Inuyasha - Si quieres atraparlo debes ir por él…

El lo sabía, solo que ahí estaba Kagome y no podía…no debía, habia protegido semejante secreto por demasiado tiempo…

- No te preocupes por Kagome, ella entiende – Le aseguró Inuyasha, pero ella en ese momento estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío.

La apariencia de Inuyasha cambio en menos de un segundo, Kouga aun miraba Kagome tratando de adivinar su expresión mientras miraba a Inuyasha pero al parecer ella estaba mas que enterada, no es que algo como lo de Inuyasha fuera a suceder pero…

- ¡Kouga! – Gritó la chica cuando un par de hombres se lanzaron a él, afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo para girarse y enfrentarlos, olvidándose sus miedos tomó a uno de ellos del brazo y lo lanzó contra el otro ambos cayeron escaleras abajo

Las cosas pasaban a demasiado rápido para su gusto, en un instante miles de esos "hombres" los estaban atacando y Kouga luchaba contra ellos de una manera abominable sin usar una mísera bala… ¿Qué pasaba?, buscó a Inuyasha y lo encontró peleando con el hombre de nombre Onigumo.

- ¡Kagome!...

Giró al llamado y vio a uno de los atacantes acercándose a ella sin dudarlo sacó su arma y le disparo en la frente, varios comenzaron a acercársele y ella simplemente les disparaba, pero las balas no durarían de por vida. Por suerte para ella Kouga ahora la defendía.

- Kagome busca el explosivo…usa el GPS para hallar la ubicación del teléfono – Pidió Kouga mientras lanzaba a un par de hombres al suelo

- Bien… - Guardó su arma que contenía una única bala, tanteo el GPS en su bolsillo y trato de guiarse para encontrar la ubicación del explosivo - Haber…Por aquí…si no estoy mal debe estar…

- Aquí… - Dijo la voz frente a ella

La mujer que vio frente a ella no se le hacia para nada conocida, aun así no le gustaba para nada su presencia, algo le decía que las cosas estarían muy mal. Desvió su mirada hacia la mano de la mujer que sostenía un teléfono celular atado a una pequeña cajita con un bombillo rojo que titilaba cada cuanto…esa era la bomba…

- Tú eres la famosa Kagome…finalmente frente a frente – Continuó la mujer que usaba un vestido rojo sangre ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sus cabellos eran negros y completamente lacios y largos casi hasta la cintura, su piel era pálida y su mirada era tan fría como la misma noche.

- ¿Me conoces? – Preguntó Kagome a la mujer.

- Sí, aunque nunca lo hubiera deseado – Afirmó la mujer - Entonces ya encontraste la bomba, sabes que tiene la fuerza suficiente para volar todo esto…

- No lo harías, tu amigo esta aquí con nosotros y tu no te matarías – Ella sabia como funcionaba la mente de varios criminales solo esperaba que estuviera acertando.

- El no es mi amigo y la verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, y por mi parte ya estoy muerta y no es tan malo – Dijo la mujer - Solo es cuestión de presionar este pequeño botón – Posó uno de sus largos y delineados dedos en el botón y su rostro fue adornado por una escalofriante sonrisa.

Debía hacer algo, era claro que a esa mujer no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo si ella misma moría porque… ¿Ya estaba muerta?, a estas alturas nada debería sorprenderla; estaba a un costado de la casa, oculta por el follaje que rodeaba el templo, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el caos de la pelea, estaba sola en esto, pero la mayoría de sus trabajos lo habia estado, era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Bien…tu tienes el control – Dijo Kagome apagando el GPS y guardándolo en su bolsillo, se acercó con pasos lentos y contados a la mujer que no se movió de su lugar y no mostró reacción alguna en su rostro - Si quieres puedes presionarlo, esta casa ya es vieja…ese portal – Señaló a su espalda - Esta ahí hace mas de 500 años al igual que ese árbol – Apuntó un poco mas lejos y finalmente la mujer puso su atención en el majestuoso árbol; sin perder tiempo lanzo un puntapié a la mano de la mujer y la bomba cayo de sus manos con agilidad la atrapó entre las suyas - Nunca debes distraerte y menos si llevas una bomba en tus manos y una oficial esta cerca de ti…

- Inteligente movimiento lastima que no funcione…

Sí, la mujer se lanzó sobre ella que de inmediato evitó ser golpeada, parte de ser detective era que te enseñaban defensa personal, las clases hasta el momento habían servido, podía patear el trasera de un hombre si lo deseaba…ahora no era un hombre. La bomba cayó de las manos de Kagome perdiéndose entre los arbustos, sin preocuparse por el se concentró en quitar a la mujer que tenia sobre ella; con sus piernas libres la dominó dejándola ahora bajo ella. Dios estaba segura que cualquier chico estuviera feliz viendo semejante lucha entre mujeres, pero no era el momento de pensar tonterías. Rodaron sobre el césped hasta que sintió el concreto en su espalda estaban en la entrada frontal, miró a los lados con la mujer siendo inmovilizada por ella y al parecer la lucha ahora era menos aguerrida al parecer habia una conversación y por lo que parecía ellas eran el centro de atención…

- Veo que ya se conocieron – Sonrió Onigumo - Un encuentro no muy grato por lo que veo… ¿Tu que dices querido Inuyasha?

Su mirada se desvió a este que miraba sorprendido a ambas pero mas a la mujer que ella sostenía, ¿Qué pasaba?, la concentración en sostenerla se esfumo y ella aprovechó y se soltó lanzando a Kagome al suelo que cuando se iba a levantar sintió el frío acero de su propia arma presionado en su frente…

- ¡Kikyo! – En ese instante todo se desató.

Continuara***************************************

_**Murió…eso fue todo por hoy. La pregunta es que se desató…¿Cordones?...tal vez…¡No!, bueno ya estoy hablando mucha tontería. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios un abrazo…bye…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo y lamento la tardanza que he tenido. Segundo que todo… (Bueno no hay segundo), así que sin mas disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 18: Es mejor partir**_

- ¡Kikyo! – De nuevo se escucho la voz de Inuyasha en el lugar.

¿Kikyo?... ¡¿Ella era Kikyo?! Enfoco su mirada en la mujer que apuntaba sin temor alguno, sus mirada chocaron y ella no podía estar mas que atónita…

- Excelente trabajo querida Kikyo – Felicitó Onigumo desde su lugar frente a Inuyasha y Kouga - Sí, ella ha sido una gran aliada, una gran mente maestra…gran parte de las cosas fueron sus ideas y los asesinos suicidas su invento, porque eso no podía hacerlo yo, pero Kikyo si una de las mas grandes sacerdotisas si podría…

Las palabras de Onigumo ni siquiera tenían gran significado para ella, porque simplemente no podía evitar pensar que la mujer que Inuyasha alguna vez amó estaba frente a ella, sin importarle el arma frente a ella desvió su mirada a Inuyasha que miraba impávido hacia ellas pero mas específicamente a Kikyo. Miró de nuevo a Kikyo y aunque le dolía la reacción de Inuyasha eso no quería decir que se tiraría a morir, Kikyo de igual manera miraba a Inuyasha y sin perder la oportunidad tomó las manos de la mujer para salir de su prisión, esta reaccionó y disparo para suerte de Kagome el impacto dio a un costado sin tocarla pero de nuevo se vio en el suelo con el arma en su rostro…

- ¡No lo hagas Kikyo! – Exclamó Inuyasha saliendo de su estupor.

- ¡Fue por ella!, ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – Preguntó con sus ojos nublados de lágrimas - ¡Hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste!... ¡Todo por esta…!

- Yo quería hacerlo, quería cumplirla…pero… - No sabia que decir, el que Kikyo estuviera ahí y ¡Viva! Era algo impensable e imposible aunque ya habia visto cosas muy extrañas en su vida… ¡Pero ella no podía estar viva! - …No pude

- Seguro tú tuviste la culpa, lo embrujaste – Le habló a Kagome - ¡No permitiste que el cumpliera su promesa!, por eso debes desaparecer…

- Nunca debiste atarlo a esa promesa, no, si verdaderamente lo amabas – Intervino Kagome sin temor por el arma en su cabeza - No sabias cuanto tardaría en vengarse de ese hombre, además y que de sus sueños de una familia, de encontrar a alguien a quien amar…

- ¡El me ama a mi!, nadie mas puede ocupar mi lugar – Bramó enfadada, casi llegando a perder los estribos como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

- Eso lo se – Aseguró mirando de reojo a Inuyasha - Ahora, me queda claro

- Creo que los juegos pueden acabarse, esto ha sido una linda velada pero es hora de que esto acabe…Kikyo…tu turno – Habló Onigumo.

- ¡No, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Kouga hablando por primera vez - ¡Dile algo, no dejaras que mate a Kagome!

- Aun puedo cumplir la promesa Kikyo – Dijo Inuyasha sin saber que mas decir.

- No me interesa – Sentenció apretando el gatillo.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y apuntó de derramar las lágrimas, habia escuchado que la mayoría de los detectives morían ejerciendo su trabajo, ella sería una de ellas…

- ¡Kagome! – Corrió hacia ellas pero Kikyo haló el gatillo, cerró sus ojos no quería ver a Kagome muerta, no ha ella.

El silencio se cernió sobre ella y por un segundo pensó si la muerte era así de silenciosa, pero luego pudo distinguir el sonido del arma intentando ser disparada y luego recordó que a su arma solo lo quedaba una bala la cual ya habia sido disparada, ¡Estaba viva!. Abrió sus ojos y con destreza se quitó a Kikyo de sobre ella…

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kouga ayudándola a levantar.

- Sí – Era lo único que se ocurría para decir, su mirada se enfocó en Inuyasha que la miraba a ella y luego a Kikyo que comenzaba a levantarse, no sabia como describir la mirada que Inuyasha le daba a Kikyo, no sabría decir si era amor, porque esa mirada era distinta a la que el le daba a ella, pero ahora no estaba muy segura que era lo que sentía él por ella, tal vez solo…no…

- Creo que esta ha sido una muy grata reunión lastima que… - Las palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando una presión se alojo alli, por acción de Inuyasha que lo ahogaba.

- ¿Qué hace Kikyo aquí? – Gruñó enfadado - Ella estaba muerta, no puede volver a la vida así, de manera tan sencilla… ¡Dímelo!

- Suéltame – Pidió con el poco aire que le quedaba, él solo aflojo un poco el agarre - No puedo traerla a la vida es solo parte de su esencia, la parte malvada de su esencia – Explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro - Una gran parte…

- Eres un maldito bastardo – Sin siquiera pensarlo enterró las imponentes garras en el cuello de Onigumo, la sangre brotó de las heridas, con su otra mano atravesó su pecho a la altura del corazón y este perdió la conciencia, muriendo lentamente.

- Señorita queda arrestada – Dijo Kouga esposando a Kikyo que no se movió por un segundo - Kagome…Kagome – La joven lo miro - Llama a las patrullas, pide al escuadrón anti-bombas hay una bomba que desactivar – Ella solo asintió.

- La bomba ya fue encontrada – Cerró su teléfono celular y dejándose caer en la silla.

Habían pasado por lo menos media hora desde que habían regresado a las oficinas de la jefatura.

- Ya volverá, debe incinerar el cuerpo, es la única manera de evitar que puedan volver a revivirlo – Dijo Kouga al ver como Kagome miraba el reloj en la pared con insistencia - Si quieres te llevo a un hotel, para que descanses, van a estar un par de días en tu casa mirando que no haya algún otro artefacto y el interrogatorio no es hasta mañana…debes descansar Kagome…

- Lo sé – Asintió Kagome - ¿Y cual es tu historia?

- ¿Mi historia? – Preguntó el hombre, luego comprendió - Nada así de complicado, soy un monstruo completo a diferencia de Inuyasha, pertenecí a un clan de lobos, todos han muerto con los años, soy el último que queda

- Ya veo el clan de los hombres lobos – Habló Kagome - Escuche de el

- Lo sé – Afirmó el joven - Entonces…te llevo a…

- No te preocupes, debo ir a mi casa para buscar algunas cosas, ¿A que horas es el interrogatorio? – Preguntó colocándose de pie.

- A las 8:00 a.m.

- Entendido – Tomó sus cosas para salir del lugar.

- Kagome… - Se quedo de una sola pieza al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él, recobro la movilidad de su cuerpo y finalmente encontró su bolsa.

- ¿Vamos Kouga? – Preguntó sin mirar al ojidorado-

- Ehh, si – Dijo para salir tras la joven.

- Kagome…por favor – La retuvo del brazo.

- Solo déjame…por favor

* * *

¿Y ahora que?...no sabia que pensar, no sabia como sentirse, solo podía sentirse tristemente devastada, sus ojos le escocían con molestia porque simplemente habia llorada en cuanto habia puesto un pie en el ascensor y se habia despedido de Kouga, hubiera querido que no le afectara pero no era tan sencillo, su cabeza daba vueltas sobre Inuyasha, Kikyo y ella; todo estaba bien, las cosas con Inuyasha estaban de maravilla, ahora simplemente con la aparición de esa mujer, ahora todo se descontrolaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez debía…

* * *

- ¡Yo la hare! – Espetó golpeando la mesa frente a el.

- Estás involucrado en el plano sentimental lo lamento, aquí mando yo y no la harás tú – Se negó.

- Lamento la tardanza – Se excusó entrando en la sala donde estaban Kouga e inevitablemente Inuyasha - ¿Ya comienza?

- No, estoy lidiando con este tonto – Suspiro Kouga acomodando las carpetas - Shin trae a la sospechosa – Los tres salieron de la sala y entraron en la siguiente a esta, una mesa estaba en el lugar y al frente habia un gran vidrio que daba como vista la sala en que estaban anteriormente, observaron a una oficial entrar con Kikyo y sentarla en una de las sillas - Ahora si comienza, ¿Algo por decir Inuyasha?

- No – Masculló con el ceño fruncido, Kouga salió del lugar y en unos segundos se vio entrar en la sala con Kikyo.

- Señorita Kikyo Ashura – Dijo mirando los datos en la carpeta - ¿Conoce usted los cargos contra los que se le acusan?

- ¿Cómo es que hay datos? – Habló Kagome mirando por el vidrio.

- Onigumo se tomó la molestia de registrarlos a ambos, son ciudadanos japoneses de manera legal – Respondió.

- Si Kikyo habla de él… ¿Qué diremos? – Preguntó Kagome con la vista enfocada en el mismo punto.

- El cuerpo esta con el forense, tiene un impacto de bala en su cabeza, las demás heridas están curadas, no dirán nada – Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde están los militares?, ¿El armamento, la información? – Continuaba Kouga con el interrogatorio al cual aparentemente Kikyo respondía sin problemas.

- Bien tenemos lo que necesitamos, ella dice no saber donde esta el armamento ni los militares, pero nos dio la dirección de la residencia de Onigumo, así que mandare a allanar la casa y a traer todo lo que pueda contener información – Les dijo Kouga, estaban en la oficina de este el interrogatorio habia finalizado hace un par de horas.

- Yo voy a revisar algunas cosas, enseguida vuelvo – Avisó Kagome colocándose de pie para salir de la oficina.

- Argggg…Me odia – Gruñó colocándose de pie para asomarse por la ventana.

- No, no lo hace, Kagome no odiaría a nadie, aun así esta triste por…tu sabes que – Indicó Kouga - Dale tiempo…

Sus tacos resonaron en el lugar, camino detrás del oficial que la guiaba por entre las celdas hasta que llegaron a la última, alli vio a la mujer sentada en la cama con la vista fija en quien sabe que; la celda fue a abierta entró en ella y el oficial se marcho…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó enfocando su mirada en ella-

- Vine a hablar contigo

- ¿De que? – Indagó Kikyo colocándose de pie.

- El interrogatorio de hoy no es el último, te preguntaran tu relación con Onigumo, si dices que es una relación marital y que no sabias hasta hace poco nada de lo sucedido puedes salir fácilmente de aquí pagando una fianza… ¡Oficial! – El un par de segundos la celda era abierta nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Ni yo lo se – Respondió para luego irse del lugar.

- Señorita esta es la bomba esta desactivada ahora puede buscar las huellas que necesite – Le dijo un oficial dándole el artefacto dentro de una bolsa plástica.

- Gracias… - Dijo Kagome, el oficial salió

Se puso un par de guantes en sus manos y sacó el objeto, tomó una pequeña brocha y un polvo blanco que aplicó de manera leve y describiendo círculos en el artefacto, como suponía encontró un par de huellas, un par de ella y otras de Kikyo, aun con mayor cuidado borró las dos últimas…trabajo listo…

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Inuyasha entrando al laboratorio.

- Busco huellas – Contestó sin mirarlo, aun no podía - No solo estarán contentos con lo que les diga…

- ¿Qué encontraste? – Aunque eso era obvio solo que no sabía como hablar con ella…

- Nada relevante, solo mis huellas – Dijo Kagome tecleando algunas cosas en la laptop - Voy a llevar lo encontrado a Kouga – Tomó la hoja impresa y salió del lugar.

* * *

- Inteligencia Militar enviara a su máximo equipo de seguridad para realizar la búsqueda en las coordenadas encontradas en la computadora de Onigumo, y para recoger el archivo de información, de igual manera estamos buscando la ubicación de los militares, según el detective Jackman de Australia las familias asesinadas tenían en su poder información, por eso Onigumo los asesinó, por último a parte de que Kikyo estaba en el lugar de los hechos no hay nada mas, ella asegura que no conocía nada hasta hace poco de lo sucedido alrededor de Onigumo, para la corte es compañera sentimental; aunque Kagome, tu podrías testificar diciendo que portaba la bomba, aunque no se hayan encontrado huellas y decir que te atacó – Le dijo Kouga mirando a la joven mujer.

- Saldría bajo fianza, no vale la pena, caso resuelto Onigumo esta muerto y e Inteligencia Militar tiene lo suyo de vuelta – Habló Kagome.

- Pero Onigumo dijo que ella estaba implicada, que parte los planes habían sido de ella

- No tienes una declaración escrita el jurado no tomaría eso como valido – Dijo con ironía Inuyasha

- Sí, el tiene razón, ella esta prácticamente limpia, la corte la declarara culpable por encubrir a Onigumo pero no le dará ni un día de cárcel… - Dijo Kagome, sabia bien que las cosas eran así.

- ¿Estas segura que no habían huellas en las bomba? – La escrutó Kouga.

- Completamente – Habló seguridad.

- Entonces creo que eso es todo, enviare esta información a la corte en cuanto dictaminen el día de la audiencia les avisare – Salió de la habitación y Kagome se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – La detuvo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta antes de que ella saliera.

- ¿Me das permiso?

- No, dime – Se puso de pie tras ella que tenia una mano en la manija y le daba el frente a la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó.

- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Kikyo? – Preguntó Inuyasha - Kikyo me dijo que hablaste con ella y se que borraste sus huellas de la bomba… ¿Por qué?

- ¿No es eso lo que querías? – Se giró a mirarlo por primera vez; la mirada que recibió por parte de ella lo hizo sentirse el más miserable - Solo déjame ir…

- Te dije que no

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – Era suficiente lo que tenia adentro debía salir ahora - ¿Qué mas quieres?, si estoy haciendo esto es por ti, sé que no la quieres ver en prisión, además Kouga jamás te dejaría acercarte a las pruebas por eso me encargue yo, ¡Y sí! Borré las huellas eso era lo único que la implicaba en esto ahora es libre, y tu también, no tienes que cumplir esa promesa porque ella no esta muerta y ambos pueden estar juntos… - Al decirlo un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero rápidamente las quitó con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó mirándola con incredulidad - Acaso estas…

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste que era el amor? – Le preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

- Sí… - Respondió él.

Flash back*******************

- Mira no se si estoy hablando de mas - Dijo Kagome - Pero si ella te hubiera amado, hubiera dejado a un lado todo por ti, o al menos no te hubiera encadenado a ella con esa promesa cuando murió, es que es como si no hubiera pensado en un futuro para ti, si te ibas a enamorar nuevamente…

- Amor solo hay uno – Habló Inuyasha.

- Lo se – Le aseguró Kagome - Pero pasas por muchos supuestos amores hasta encontrar el verdadero

- Me dices que Kikyo no me amaba – Intervino - O que yo no la hacía

- No se; la verdad creo que se me fue la mano con las preguntas - Dijo Kagome volviendo al trabajo.

- ¿Qué es el amor Kagome? - Preguntó Inuyasha sentándose a su lado - Tu sabes, porque yo creía saberlo pero ahora no lo se…

- No pienses en lo que dije - Dijo Kagome - No te influencies por esa charla

- Es que no es de ahora que pienso eso – Volvió a hablar Inuyasha - Digo, hay varias formas de sentirlo

- Puedes amar a alguien y no estar enamorado de esa persona - Comenzó Kagome, sin despegar la vista de los papeles como recitando un discurso sin interés - Uno tan solo es el sentimiento de afecto hacía una persona, el otro involucra hasta el alma, por que estar enamorado es estar para esa persona, estar para cuidarla, acompañarla y cosas así, la verdad tampoco es que sepa mucho…

- Kagome…

Fin del flash back*************************

- Estoy enamorada de ti, Inuyasha – Aseguró tratando de evitar las lágrimas salientes - Pero la mujer que amas no soy yo, anoche pensé mucho en todo lo que habia pasado, en descifrar tu comportamiento en cuanto la viste, el modo en que la miraste guardaba todo un mar de sentimientos, dulzura, pasión pero mas importante amor y me di cuenta que esa es una mirada que jamás vi en tus ojos que esa mirada no era para mi y nunca lo sería

- Kagome…

- Puedes sentir amor por mi pero nunca enamorarte como lo estas de Kikyo, no te equivocaste, tu si la amas, has dado todo por ella y ese amor tan grande no puede ser falso o simple afecto; no puedo asegurar que ella te ame aun así se que a su lado serás feliz y eso es lo importante para mi – Su mirada se enfocó en la de él, se para en puntitas y le dio un tenue beso en los labios - Gracias por todo… - Finalmente pudo salir.

Kagome se marchó y no tenia fuerzas para ir tras ella… ¿Qué le podría decir?, no podía negar que habia quedado en shock en el momento en que la vio y que claramente no quería verla en prisión, tampoco podía negar que estaba hecho un lío, Kikyo era una parte importante de el, y Kagome de igual manera lo era, ¿Qué sentía?

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kouga.

- La agencia mando a mi familia a una isla del caribe por seguridad, allá están pasando unas geniales vacaciones, así que hable con Myoga y voy con ellos – Le contó Kagome - Fue bueno volver a verte Kouga y trabajar contigo, espero no sea la última vez…

- Claro que no Kagome – Le dio un abrazo a la joven - ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Sí…luego de las vacaciones estaré como nueva

- Me refiero a…

- También – Aseguró Kagome - Bien mi vuelo sale temprano en la mañana, si surge un caso no me llames, adios Kouga - Bromeó

- Ok – Dijo para luego ver salir a la joven - Adios Kagome

- ¿Dónde te vas a esconder esta vez perro rabioso? – Preguntó con burla.

- Ah no lo se lobo, que me recomiendas ¿Una cueva? – Bromeó caminando al lado de él, una vez en la oficina ambos tomaron asiento.

- Entonces vas a buscar el nidito de amor para ti y la sacerdotisa – Dijo Kouga - Digo ahora que es una mujer libre y…

- No la dejare sola, no sabe mucho de este mundo, creo que podría ayudarla a buscar departamento y…

- ¿Te quedaras con ella? – Preguntó el ojiazul; y la pregunta del millón estaba hecha - Porque digo, Kagome se fue hace una semana y tu no hiciste nada por detenerla entonces no es tan importante…

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Interrumpió con un grito - Ella es muy importante para mi

- Pero la muerta lo es mas – Dijo esperando hacerlo reaccionar.

- No le…

- Por favor Inuyasha es la verdad, tu escuchaste a ese hombre no es…

- ¡Lo se! – Gruñó enfadado - Pero es en parte ella y no puedo dejarla así a la deriva, en cuanto salga no tendrá nada, no soy así de miserable…

- Bien eso es cierto – Afirmó Kouga - ¿Y cuando es la boda?

- No va a ver boda, no va a pasar nada entre Kikyo y yo, la ayudare a establecerse pero tengo un empleo en Londres y voy a regresar allá – Habló decidido.

- Mira Kagome esta confundida, tal vez interpreto las cosas erróneamente, no lo se – Comentó el hombre - Pero si se que el único que puede aclararle las cosas eres tu

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Preguntó antes de que el se fuera.

- Por tonto, mira Kagome me importa y no me gusta verla mal por un idiota como tu, así que has algo rápido…piensa

* * *

- ¡Hermana! – Gritó en niño desde la lancha mientras veía a su hermana flotando en el aire con ayuda de un paracaídas mientras la lancha la impulsaba… ¡Ah cuando era su turno!

El aire le revolvió los cabellos e hizo escapar algunos de la coleta, debía hacer esto mas seguido, no lo del paracaídas aunque era divertido, sino salir descansar, disfrutar tiempo en familia. Aun no estaba segura de si habia tomado la decisión correcta si el marcharse era lo mas adecuado, pero…al menos por el momento era mejor partir…

_**Continuara*****************************************_

_**Síp, Kagome se ha marchado y les tengo una noticia… ¡Esto se acabará en menos de lo que creen!... ¡Es mas!, este es el penúltimo capitulo…**_

_**Bien espero les haya gustado…dejen sus comentarios, un abrazo para todos…bye…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Holas…espero estén muy bien. El día de hoy tengo un par de sentimientos entremezclados, algo así como una alegría nostálgica y eso es porque hoy, como había prometido la ultima vez… ¡Esto se acaba!**_

_**Así es, éste fic llega a su esperado final. Sin mas los dejaré leer, mientras yo lloro **_**TT.**

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 19: …De corazón**_

- Ahhh, el anciano Myoga es muy amable de darnos estas vacaciones – Dijo su madre - El clima le ha caído muy bien a tu abuelo y Souta no puede estar mas contento, le enviare galletas en cuanto regresemos…

- Claro mamá – Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, tomó el vaso de limonada sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo.

- ¿Y como sigues hija? – Le preguntó su madre.

- Bien es bueno alejarse del trabajo

- No me refiero a eso – Objetó la mujer

- Pues…con el tiempo todo ira bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Ahh, yo creo que volverán a estar juntos, y la boda será espectacular – Habló su ilusionada madre.

- Si…no creo mamá – En definitiva su madre si que tenía ocurrencias.

- ¿¡Hermana como se maneja esto!? – Preguntó montado sobre la moto acuática

- Voy a ayudarle – Se levantó de la silla de playa y fue hasta donde el pequeño.

Sabia que su hija no estaba muy bien del todo, y es que desde que los vio la primera vez sabia el amor tan grande que su hija tenia por ese joven, es mas sabía el amor que se tenían mutuamente, solo esperaba que los dos dejaran su testarudez…

- Ayy que envidia me das amiga – Dijo la joven por el teléfono - Playa, brisa y mar eso es lo que nos merecemos, ah y un galán playero… ¿Ya encontraste el tuyo?

- Si… creo que por el momento me quedo con las primeras tres cosas – Aseguró Kagome - Por el momento nada de chicos, y…

- Kagome…Inuyasha esta aquí – Soltó la joven - No aquí, lo que quiero decir es que, volvió a Londres esta ocupando su puesto aquí y ya lleva un par de casos, volvió hace tres días…solo

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Preguntó Kagome, aunque eso la alegró inexplicablemente.

- No se, pensé que querrías saber –dijo Sango-

- Pues…bien…por él – No sabia que decir, ni que pensar ella se habia armado miles de hipótesis en su cabeza acerca de lo que vendría para Inuyasha y esa era una de las últimas.

- ¿Me traes un regalo?, de preferencia un chico con lindos músculos, piernas torneadas y un gran trasero – Bromeó su amiga tratando de distender el ambiente - No tiene que hablar el idioma, si es latino…

- Si, claro Sango déjame escoger y te llevare al mejor – Le siguió Kagome.

- Gracias – Se rió - Bien tengo trabajo que hacer…nos vemos…

- Claro…nos vemos – Dijo desviando su mirada hacia el océano, el sol estaba por esconderse, y los tonos rojizos, naranjas y amarillos se fundían con el mar, era un color hermoso casi tan hermoso como el bello dorado de los ojos de cierto hombre y sin evitarlo su corazón latió apresurado.

* * *

- Uhh, vaya golpe – Dijo Inuyasha mirando la cabeza del hombre - ¿Qué tienes para mi?

- Pues aun nada – Dejó el teléfono en la base y se dirigió al recién llegado - Pero ese golpe es la causa de muerte los demás son post-mortem

- Vaya que se ensañaron con el – Tomó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y le dio un vistazo - Bien tengo un interrogatorio del terror en la sala…si fuéramos el equipo de CSI esto estaría resuelto en una hora y yo usaría unos lentes para darle personalidad a mi personaje, luego…

- Corte – Le interrumpió - Tienes una escena en marcha en la sala de interrogatorios

Una vez que lo vio salir, suspiro rendida, no conocía mucho a Inuyasha pero sabia que el no la pasaba tan bien con Kagome lejos, pero el fin de esta película no llegaría hasta que dejaran de teclear en…digo hasta que… ¿llegara?

* * *

- Envíale mis saludos y mis agradecimientos al anciano Myoga – Le pidió su madre - Ah y a Sango y al apuesto muchacho…

- Claro que lo haré mamá

- ¿Tienes tus papeles? – Preguntó como toda madre.

- Claro que si – Se los enseñó - Cuídense mucho, en cuanto lleguen dejen aviso

- Ultima llamada, vuelo 128 con destino a Tokio favor abordar por la puerta 12A

- Vayan – Se despidió de todos una ultima vez y los instó a caminar, una vez que el vuelo partió fue hasta la que era su puerta de abordaje.

- 15 minutos para el vuelo 481 con destino a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta numero 9C – Anunció de nuevo la voz.

- Disfrute el vuelo – Dijo la mujer devolviéndole los papeles.

Tomó asiento en su puesto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad era hora de enfrentar las cosas…

- ¡Gané! – Vociferó tomando el dinero sobre la mesa - Vengan con papi – Contó los billetes y los metió en su bolsillo.

- Por dios Real Madrid era bueno – Habló decepcionado mientras bebía de su cerveza.

- Otra apuesta Inuyasha, viene Barcelona vs Manchester – Sacó unos cuantos billetes dejándolos en la mesa - Para que veas que no soy tan malo te dejo elegir el equipo…

- 100 al Barcelona – Apostó dejando el dinero en la mesa.

- Ese es el espíritu – Dijo tomando su cerveza - ¿Y como van las cosas?

- Todo bien…hablé con Myoga y esta encantado con que entres a trabajar al equipo de inteligencia – Le informó Inuyasha con los ojos fijos en el partido - ¡No…no! ¡Si!

- ¿Me refiero a tu chica?

- ¿Cuál chica? – Preguntó sin dejar de ver el partido.

- La señorita Kagome – Su amigo no se salvaba de esta.

- De vacaciones – Contestó - No se cuando vuelve y…¡¡Gol!!

- ¿Qué? ¡Demonios! – Maldijo mientras Inuyasha tomaba el dinero.

- 100 a que el siguiente gol lo anota Manchester – Apuntó el ojidorado colocando el dinero en la mesa.

- Eso no es justo

- ¿Qué?, no voy a jugar para salir con lo mismo que entre – Dijo el joven - Tengo una renta que pagar

- Dale – Aceptó dejando el dinero en la mesa - Compra una casa

- Nah…mucho gastos

- Claro que no – Objetó su amigo.

- Como sea…estoy bien aquí – Lo mejor era dejar el tema a un lado antes de que Miroku lo convenciera - ¡No, al otro lado!, Dios estos tipos son malos jugando, si jugaran como lo hacían hace años ese dinero no se levantaría de la mesa…

- Pues no estamos en esa época y…¡Demonios! – Masculló al ver que anotaban en su contra.

- ¡¡Gol!!...amo el fútbol – Sonrió recogiendo el dinero de la mesa - Otra apuesta…

- No…otra cerveza – Se levantó del asiento para ir hasta la cocina - ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

- No – Respondió - ¿Abres?

- No

- Por Dios te dejo entrar en mi casa y no puedes abrir la… - Sí, se quedó de una sola pieza

- Hola – Saludó de pie en la puerta, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sin la mas mínima idea de porque estaba ahí.

- Oye que dices si vamos a…Señorita Kagome… ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Cambió sus palabras de inmediato, y se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa.

- Hola Miroku – Correspondió al saludo.

- Eh, yo debo organizar algunos papeles – Tomó su abrigo de sobre el sofá - Nos vemos luego…ahh 100 grandes a que anotas – Dijo dejando el dinero en el bolsillo del joven para luego salir.

- ¿A que…? – De que hablaba el joven Miroku.

- Eh, algo sobre el fútbol – Le dijo a la chica dejándola entrar al departamento, tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor para encender las luces.

- ¿Noche de chicos? – Preguntó mirando las bolsas de frituras en la mesa de centro junto con las botellas de cerveza.

- Si algo así – Con algo de rapidez comenzó a recoger el desorden que habia dejado con Miroku - ¿Vas a tomar algo? – Ofreció con el desorden entre sus manos.

- No… - Se negó para verlo perderse en el pasillo hacia la cocina.

- ¿Y como te fue en las vacaciones? – Kagome se sentó y el lo hizo en el sofá de un lado.

- Bien, lindo lugar – Contestó sin mucho importancia - Lamento haber venido tan tarde, estaba…bueno acabo de llegar deje las maletas en mi casa y…bueno yo…

- Me alegra verte – Decidido fue y se sentó al lado de la joven mujer - Kagome yo…

- Shhh – Posó un par de sus finos dedos en los labios de él - No se que hago aquí, estaba en mi casa y…Sango me habia dicho que estabas aquí así que vine…yo quería verte…quería

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de él, sus besos fueron lentos y apasionados su corazón latió desbocado con mayor fuerza; sus manos viajaron por el pecho de el hasta enredarse en su cuello; las manos de él la tomaron de la cintura y la acercaron a él, ahora no la dejaría ir. Cuando el aire se agotó para ella la dejó respirar dando pequeños besos en los rojos y húmedos labios, aun así sus cuerpos no se alejaron…

- No estoy enamorado de Kikyo lo estoy de ti – Le aseguró apoyando su frente en la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Yo sí me sorprendí de verla, y bueno ella fue importante para mi, pero nadie será nunca tan importante como tu lo eres; mi corazón nunca latió tan fuerte como lo hace ahora y como lo ha hecho siempre, cada vez que escuchó tu nombre, que te veo, que te beso, yo…te amo como loco, te juro que estuve a un paso de tomar un avión e ir hasta esa isla en que estabas, pero me contuve y…

- Se que actúe como una tonta pero a eso vine – Acarició el rostro de Inuyasha con inusitada ternura - Me dije que así no quisieras verme, así tuvieras a miles de mujeres aquí encerradas las sacaría a patadas; me interesa que seas feliz, pero quería dar la pelea…

- No tienes que pelear con nadie – Dijo con una suave y enamorada sonrisa para posar sus labios en los de ella.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué paso con Kikyo? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Bueno como dijiste salió de la cárcel, pague la fianza, la lleve a un hotel mientras que lograba conseguir donde establecerse pero ella…

Flash back******************************

- ¿Te vas? – Preguntó al verlo con un par de maletas frente a su puerta.

- Alguien se encargara de conseguir una casa donde puedas vivir, hablaré con unos contactos para que estudies o hagas lo que desees, yo tengo un trabajo al cual volver – Sacó su billetera - La cuenta del hotel va a estar siendo cancelada hasta que te quedes…

- ¿Con ella? – Espetó con seriedad.

- No Kikyo, tengo un trabajo que no puedo dejar botado – Respondió pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

- ¿Con ella?, no soy tonta Inuyasha, se demasiado de tu vida – Aseguró la mujer - Además aun tienes una…

- Lo sé…y lo lamento mucho Kikyo pero no voy a cumplir esa promesa – Dejó en claro Inuyasha - Simplemente no puedo y espero puedas entenderme…

- Se supone que me amas

- Te amé, tal vez ahora no lo creo – Dijo dejando a una descolocada Kikyo - Lo que siento por ti ahora no es mas que afecto, por eso no voy a cumplir esa promesa, alguien quiere que sea feliz y lo voy a hacer…

- Yo te amo

- ¿En serio?, quieres que me mate pero me amas, quieres que acabe con mi vida pero me amas, no lo haces Kikyo – Afirmó Inuyasha - Tal vez nunca lo hiciste, nunca me aceptaste completamente, y me hiciste prometer eso, me ataste con eso, pero ahora tengo una oportunidad y quiero empezar de nuevo, estoy enamorado y quiero una familia…no lo se, solo quiero empezar…

- ¿Con ella? – Insistió.

- ¡Sí! Con ella, con Kagome – Aceptó - Quiero empezar una vida con ella y aunque ahora no se que diga el futuro para ambos yo voy a luchar por ella, voy a…

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que si te amo – Dijo la mujer - No podía dejar mis labores como sacerdotisa pero te amaba y aun lo hago, pero te dejaré seguir…

Fin del flash back****************************

- ¿Murió? – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Eh no, ya lo estaba, regreso al mundo de los muertos – Explicó, acariciando los cabellos de la muchacha.

- Cierto, bueno no se mucho de eso – dijo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello – Porque mejor no olvidamos todo esto

- ¿Propones algo? – Pasó las manos por la cintura de ella apegándola a su cintura.

- Te extrañe… - Deslizó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de él.

- También yo preciosa, fueron dos semanas de tortura – Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica sentada sobre él, enredando sus piernas alrededor de él, ambos desnudos entregándose una vez mas, amándose una vez mas…

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, sus cuerpos desnudos se acoplaban el uno al otro, entre las sábanas bajo la luz lunar que traspasaba por las ventanas. Hacer el amor nunca habia sido tan placentero, excitante, apasionado, cada uno veía el alma desnuda del otro, tan transparente como el cristal, mostrando sus sentimientos sin límites ni fronteras….

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y susurro algo en su oído, pudo escuchar la tenue risa de él y luego vio los inminentes cambios en su apariencia sus cabellos se volvieron blancos, pudo sentir que los músculos de el crecían bajo su tacto, que la presión en sus caderas era mas fuerte y la hacia gemir aun mas, no tuvo que mirar para saber que habia un par de tiernas orejitas en su cabeza, ni mirar el par de colmillos en sus labios pues los sentía rozar en su cuello.

- Inu…yasha – Jadeó, entre los gemidos por parte de ella y casi gruñidos de él, los movimientos se hicieron casi más bestiales hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax de su relación.

- Te amo…te amo – Susurró, moviéndose lentamente ahora, acaricio su cuello con sus labios y rozó los colmillos en la zona, la joven en sus brazos enterró las uñas en su espalda excitándolo aun más sin mediar palabra la mordió y un gruñido de placer se escapó de los labios de ella, la sangre de ella era como beber su olor y le encantaba, la dejo libre y se abrió una pequeña incisión en su pecho, ella sin dudarlo lo beso en la zona, los movimientos tomaron velocidad de nuevo al sentir los labios de Kagome succionar su sangre, y el sabia bien que estaba haciendo, no era un vampiro…pero algunas cosas funcionaban igual.

- ¿Qué?...hanyou – Exclamó levantándose de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana.

- Eh, si, cuando un humano bebe sangre de hanyou eso sucede – Le explicó con algo de expectación ante la reacción de ella, tal vez debió consultarle.

- Ahhh, creo que mi abuelo tendrá nuevas historias que contar – Suspiró recostándose en el pecho de él - Esa parte de la historia no la sabia…entonces tengo, así como tu…

- Aún no, para eso aun falta un tiempo – Bien no lo habia tomado tan mal, lo que hizo lo hizo de impetuoso pero… - ¿No te molesta?

- No, al parecer mi pregunta acerca de cómo iba a durar los mismos años tuyos ya fue resuelta – Sonrió.

- Te amo…mucho, mucho – Giró en la cama dejándola bajo él.

* * *

- Miroku es muy eficiente – Halagó mirando los archivos que acababan de llegarle.

- Si el idiota sabe lo que hace

- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o que? – Preguntó al ver que él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

- No – Aseguró levantándola de su asiento y abrazándola desde la cintura - Es solo que te ves demasiado sensual en ese vestido – Su vestido era de color negro de una sola pieza, era con las mangas largas y un cuello en V y le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas - Y recordé que cierta vez dejamos algo pendiente en esta oficina – La sentó sobre el escritorio posándose en medio de sus piernas mientras subía el vestido y besaba su cuello.

- Si alguien entra…y nos ve – Le dijo, mientras quitaba el cinturón del pantalón de él.

- Están en el almuerzo, no hay nadie cerca – Afirmó bajando la ropa interior de Kagome que ya lo liberaba del pantalón - Me estas enloqueciendo… - La recostó en el escritorio apartando varias cosas en el camino y derribando algunas otras.

- La computadora – ¿Y ahora se preocupaba por ella?

- Cayó en la silla – Dijo liberando su ya mas que preparada virilidad.

Estaba excitada, el hecho que estuvieran en semejante situación, y que estaban en peligro de ser descubiertas la excitaba aun mas, todavía con sus tacos puestos apresó a Inuyasha de las caderas y lo tomó del cuello de su saco negro y lo incitó con un movimiento de caderas a que entrara y se fundiera con ella…

- Hazlo – Gruñó en su oído… ¿Esa era ella?

No debía decírselo dos veces, entró en ella embistiéndola de lleno con brío, pasión y locura. Amaba el calor de ella rodeando su miembro y los gemidos que escuchaba fundiéndose con los propios.

Sus manos quitaron el saco de él desabrocharon los primeros botones de su impecable camisa para pasar sus labios por el cuello de él, que gruñó excitado y aumentó las embestidas hasta que explotó dentro de ella, finalmente lo liberó

- Eres…increíble – Dijo depositando un beso en sus labios - Te amo…

- Te amaré siempre – Le susurró bajando con ella del escritorio - Es una pro…

- Shhh… - Caminó con el hasta sentarlo en la silla y sentarse sobre él con ambas piernas a los lados - No hace falta, lo sé…

- ¿Te muestro? – Ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Eso me gusta mas – Asintió dejándose besar por él.

Las cosas ahora estaban más que bien, estaban perfectas, no sabia que venia para el futuro pero sabia que estarían juntos, nada los separaría…jamás, la amaba con todo su corazón y se lo demostraría hasta el último de sus días…

Y es que para que prometer si puedes demostrar, una promesa fácilmente se la lleva el viento, una acción deja su huella en el tiempo. Para que prometer si puedes manifestar, no importa si es con un abrazo, un beso, la más simple de las acciones puede dejar la más grande marca. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, estaba completamente enamorada y confiaba en los sentimientos de él hacia ella, ambos se lo demostraban y eso los haría nunca olvidar, siempre cumplir en hacer feliz al otro.

**¡¡¿Fin?!!**

- Prometiste cenar conmigo hoy – Dijo acomodando las cosas de su escritorio.

- Tenlo por seguro – Dijo dándole un beso-

Bien hay promesas sencillas de cumplir…

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hasta aquí llegamos!, eso fue todo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo durante la trayectoria del fic. Gracias por comentarios, me ayudaron mucho en la continuación de la historia. Ayy…de nuevo llegó la nostalgia, es algo triste terminar un fic pero vendrán mas… ¡Eso es una promesa! Jajajaja XD. De nuevo mil gracias y nos vemos por ahí en los otros fics o en uno nuevo. **_

_**Sí desean ver algo mas en mis historias o hacer alguna que otra pregunta, la pueden dejar en: **_____


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola…no crean que me olvidado de lo que varias me pidieron, el asuntito del epilogo, claro que no…así una vez mas me di una pasadita por este fic, solo para darle un toque final y mostrar un poco de los venido y por venir de esta parejita. Fue algo difícil, pues no se ocurría nada, pero ahí trate de encerrar lo que ustedes querían ver de nuestra parejita…sin mas que decir…ahora si lean…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Epilogo: Un futuro**_

- De esa manera el príncipe prometió devolverle las tierras al pueblo y no volver a cometer actos malvados – Concluyó para cerrar el libro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el príncipe se volvió bueno? – Preguntó la pequeña.

- Claro que no, si cumple la promesa, será un príncipe bueno, por lo tanto aun es malo – Aseguró el niño.

- ¿Eso es cierto papá?

- De cierta manera lo es cariño – Aseguró mientras cargaba a la pequeña y la sentaba en sus piernas, el pequeño se unió sentándose en la otra pierna.

- Ves…el aun no cumple la promesa, por lo tanto no es bueno todavía – Agregó el pequeño.

- Pero lo será… ¿Verdad que sí papá? – Preguntó la niña, de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados.

- Claro porque él lo prometió

- Pero cabe la posibilidad de que se arrepienta y no cumpla la promesa – Rebatió el niño, sus cabellos eran negros y sus cabellos eran castaños con relucientes destellos dorados como el sol - ¿Verdad papá?

- Eh…también – Asintió en medio de la encrucijada en que lo ponían sus hijos.

- Pero entonces por qué se acabó el libro, sin decir que sucedió – Habló la pequeña - ¿Qué va a hacer el príncipe papá?

- Pues… - Bien estaba en verdaderos aprietos, ese era el problema de terminar un día de cuentos con sus hijos, ambos tomaban posiciones diferentes y él no sabia que hacer con ese par, los mellizos eran complicados – Kagome…Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se asomó por el pasillo de la cocina.

- ¿Verdad que el príncipe va a cumplir su promesa? – Dijo la pequeña yendo hasta donde su madre.

- Yo no digo que no lo vaya a hacer, solo que puede no hacerla – Habló el pequeño.

- Haber…saben cual es el lío con las problemas – Tomó a la niña en brazos y fue hasta donde estaban los dos hombres de la casa – Que siempre hay dos posibilidades abiertas, el sí y el no

- ¿Pero para que promete sino va a cumplir? – Dijo la niña.

- Ese es el problema con las promesas, cuando te prometen cosas crees que siempre vas a recibir lo que se te prometió no piensas en la posibilidad del no y luego te decepcionas – Continuó Kagome.

- Papá promete llegar temprano del trabajo y siempre lo hace – Dijo el niño.

- Sí pero acuérdate que en su boda, cuando el párroco le dijo a mi padre si prometía todas esas cosas, él dijo que no lo prometía que simplemente las cumpliría – Agregó la pequeña como si ellos fueran los únicos presentes en el salón.

- Ahh, entonces la clave esta en hacerlo no en prometerlo – El niño dijo y la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bien ahora que saben cual es el punto de todo esto – Habló Kagome – Es hora de que vayan a su habitación, ambos niños obedecieron y corrieron escaleras arriba.

- Tenía todo bajo control – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí Inuyasha – Sonrió ella levantándose del asiento para volver a la cocina.

- ¿Qué?, todo estaba fríamente calculado – Aseguró él - ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces?

- Mañana es la cena de año nuevo y estoy adelantando algunas cosas que lo requieren – Le recordó Kagome metiendo algunas cosas en la nevera.

- Un año más… - Sonrió y tomó una mano de ella para atraerla hacia él.

- ¿Alguna objeción? – Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él, hasta encerrarlas tras le cuello de él, un pequeño destello brillo en la mano de la mujer.

- Claro que no, bueno o tal vez que deberías dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo e ir conmigo a un lugar mas divertido – Posó sus labios en el cuello de Kagome, dando pequeños y suaves besos.

- Los niños están despiertos – Esas eran sus palabras, pero sus manos eran hábiles y ya comenzaban a desprenderlo de la camisa.

- Sí…pero te aseguro que no bajaran mas – Con ayuda de sus brazos la tomó de los muslos y la subió al mesón de la cocina, luego se acomodó entre sus piernas y atrapó los labios de ella; se desnudaron sin intermedios de más palabras, solo las acciones eran, habían y serían suficientes para amarse, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Te amo tanto preciosa – Susurró en su oído, en el preciso en momento en que entró en ella, dejándose abrasar por la calidez del interior de ella; en un instante sus cabellos se volvieron blancos y en la parte alta de su cabeza un par de orejitas salieron.

Se impulsó aun sentada en la mesa, hasta lograr despegarse del apoyo y hacer que Inuyasha trastabillar hasta chocarse con la pared; sus manos se abrazaron al cuello de él y en un beso enardecido atrapó los labios de su esposo. Sus bocas se alejaron en busca de aire, algo que ya les faltaba hace largo tiempo, aun así Inuyasha besó el cuello de la joven, rozando a su vez con sus colmillos; ella gemía con suavidad, descargando el aire caliente en sus orejas, logrando que sus embestidas y la respuesta de ella fuera mas rápida y fuerte; una vez mas cambiaron de posiciones, esta vez Inuyasha apoyó a Kagome sobre la pared, logrando un mas placentero contacto.

- Vamos preciosa… - Jadeó sobre los labios de ella, dándole suaves roces.

Kagome abrió sus ojos para perderse en los dorados de él, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro enseñando un par de colmillos, su mirada tomó un mayor brillo y par de orejitas se asomaron sobre sus cabellos azabaches brillantes. Sus labios fueron al cuello de Inuyasha rozándolo suavemente, a la misma vez que se contoneaba más sobre él, con ayuda de sus manos sobre los amplios hombros. Un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y se centró en su vientre bajo, hasta que luego de unos segundo este explotó, a su vez sus colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de Inuyasha, logrando que el soltara una exclamación.

- Viste que no bajaron – Susurró en su oído mientras caminaba con ella hasta el mesón y la sentaba.

- Aun pueden hacerlo, que tal si terminamos esto en la habitación – Sonrió con picardía mientras el subía con ella escaleras arriba.

- ¡¡Feliz año!! – Prorrumpieron los vítores entre los reunidos.

- Feliz año – Susurró Inuyasha a los niños que ya estaban desde hace un buen rato dormidos, depositó un beso en las frentecitas de ambos y luego salió en compañía de Kagome – Feliz año a ti también mi amor.

- Nuestros padres son muy melosos – Dijo el niño descorriendo un poco las cobijas – No seré así de grande.

- A mi me parecen muy tiernos – Dijo la niña

- ¿Cuáles son tus…?, como le podemos llamar ahora, sino no son promesas

- Pues…no sé… ¿Deseos?, claro que sí, ¿Cuáles son tus deseos de año nuevo?

- Yo pregunté primero

- No alcanzaste, así que yo pregunte de primeras

- Menos mal son dos – Sonrió Inuyasha mientras cerraba la puerta del todo – ¿Te imaginas tres niños peleando por lo mismo?

- Eh…no sé tal vez tengamos que hacerlo – Inuyasha enlazó su mano con la de Kagome, para bajar a la sala en la que sus invitados los esperaban.

- Es que imagínate tres… - Se detuvo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras - Kagome…

Ella lo miró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Inuyasha siempre habia sido algo lento para captar este tipo de cosas, aun podía recordar cuando los mellizos, el simplemente se habia quedado mirando el regalo que ella le habia dado por su cumpleaños, un par de mitones blancos, él no captó el mensaje sino hasta un par de minutos después, era increíble que pudiera ser detective y no lograra captar el hecho de que estaba embarazada, cuando ella le lanzaba las indirectas.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con entusiasmo mientras la abrazaba - ¿No estas bromeando?

- Claro que no; esto es tan seguro como la última vez – Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

- Preciosa… - La tomó en brazos dándole una vuelta – Te amo…tanto…demasiado – Aseguró mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

- Lo sé y yo también te amo…

Claro que lo sabia, Inuyasha cada día se lo demostraba, con todos un cada uno de los actos. Se habían ido a vivir juntos hace varios años, hace cuatro habían tenido los mellizos, habían decidido casarse, con el fin de afianzar aun mas su relación, aunque no necesitaban de ese tipo de promesas, la habían hecho y ahora las cosas nuevamente volvían a sonreírles dándoles un nuevo hijo o hija, o ambos no sabía que sería pero era claro que serían aun mas felices.

- Ahora detective Taisho que le parece si bajamos.

- Solo porque tenemos que hacerlo – Aseguró Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Ambos pintarían un gran futuro, por ellos y por su familia, todo saldría bien para ellos y no era una promesa, era un hecho.

FIN.

_

* * *

_

_**Ahora si eso fue todo, debo decir que es doble llorada, porque no tenia pensado hacer epilogo hasta que ustedes me lo pidieron, pero luego de un gran esfuerzo lo anterior fue lo que logré escribir.**_

_**Estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo durante este fic, me agrado cada uno de los comentarios y como prometí antes sacare un nuevo fic…muuuy pronto…no es promesa es hecho…jajajajajaja XD.**_

_**¡¡GRACIAS Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS!! XD…TT…XD…**_


End file.
